Vínculo
by La Dama Arual
Summary: La sed de sangre estaba a punto de volverlo loco, de convertirlo en un Nivel E. Aquella era la única solución. La única.
1. Cama

Nada de Vampire Knight me pertenece, sólo el desarrollo ficticio de lo que puede leerse a continuación.

Nota: Es una historia oscura. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de subir algo parecido, pero un poco por vergüenza y un poco por decoro, no me había atrevido.

**Capítulo uno**

**Cama**

La luz de la luna le mojaba la espalda y se colaba entre sus cabellos plateados, robando destellos. No sabía qué le había despertado, ni estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, todo el día, una semana, un segundo, pero estaba agotado y plácidamente encerrado en la sábana suave y en el colchón duro.

Con absoluta pereza abrió un ojo, el que no estaba enterrado en la almohada, e investigó con desidia su alrededor. Los doseles estaban corridos y la luz plateada de la luna entraba a raudales por los ventanales abiertos hasta iluminar la cama. Se oía el sonido leve de las hojas moviéndose en el bosque y una brisa cálida de verano arrastraba un leve olor a hierba mojada tras la tormenta de los días anteriores.

Un poco ahogado en aquella posición, Zero se propuso girarse y apartar la nariz de la almohada, que olía a canela fuerte y a madera seca. En cuanto trató de elevarse sobre el codo, todos los músculos de su cuerpo gritaron adoloridos, cansados y satisfechos y él no pudo contener el gemido largo, casi gustoso, que acompañó el corrientazo de placentero dolor que subió por su espalda y le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Con un jadeo pecaminoso, consciente de su total desnudez, Zero se apoyó en ambos codos, disfrutando del tacto de las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras finalmente se colocaba sobre un costado, de cara a la ventana, arrastrando con una mano las sábanas.

La vergüenza cayó sobe él sólo un segundo después. No podía entender qué acababa de hacer. Solo, desnudo y adolorido, casi había conseguido provocarse un nuevo orgasmo en la cama de…

Con un tirón fuerte, ignorando sus músculos cansados, Zero atrajo la sábana y se cubrió totalmente con ella, haciéndose una bola debajo. Apretó las manos con fuerza sobre sus ojos y se volvió a morder el labio. No podía entender qué pasaba a veces con él, hacer algo así de vergonzoso, en plena soledad, degustando cada parte adolorida de su cuerpo como si aquello fuera deseable… Y debajo de la sábana todo olía a canela y a madera y, aunque Zero ni siquiera estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo, a sudor, a sangre y a semen.

Olía tanto a su sangre, que los vampiros de la clase nocturna podrían estar preguntándose si Kaname Kuran no lo habría matado, de una vez por todas.

De pronto, una mano cálida le enredó en el pelo sus dedos largos.

— Deja de morderte el labio —le recriminó con absoluta tranquilidad.

La voz calmada y firme del vampiro volvió a erizarle todo el vello del cuerpo. Contra sus brazos encogidos, Zero fue vergonzosamente consciente del endurecimiento de sus pezones, y apretó con más fuerza el labio entre sus dientes para acallar el gemido.

La mano de Kaname tironeó de él y le hizo desenterrar el rostro de dentro de las sábanas. Kaname se inclinaba sobre la cama, vestido de manera tradicional con un yukata color vino que agrandó las pupilas de Zero.

— Te estás haciendo sangrar —volvió a decirle con suavidad—. Tu sangre se está perdiendo. Huele por toda la habitación, Zero, me atrae como a una polilla la luz.

Antes de que ocurriera, Zero ya sabía que Kaname iba a besarle. Aunque en principio sólo le lamiera los labios, buscando su sangre, su lengua no tardó en juguetear con su colmillo expuesto y de ahí a adentrarse en su boca y forzar el choque de labios. Zero no respondió. Se dejó besar, jadeando ante las caricias, con el rostro sólo un poco alzado. Cuando la herida dejó de sangrar, Kaname volvió a abrirla y Zero se quejó con protestas acalladas por los labios más feroces del vampiro. Tal vez por la nueva herida, tal vez por la pasión en aumento que Kaname daba al beso, Zero terminó contestando y lo prolongaron durante minutos eternos hasta una despedida difícil, llena de pequeños mordiscos, que finalizó cuando Kaname lo soltó con brusquedad y se irguió nuevamente junto a la cama. La sábana se escurrió como mantequilla a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Envuelto de nuevo por la lujuria, Zero arqueó la espalda y protestó con un quejido. Kaname lo observó desde la altura, contemplando otra vez el cuerpo marcado por sus propios dientes, con sus dedos impresos en morado sobre las caderas delgadas. Los pulgares se veían perfectamente, colocados en la parte superior de la ingle del muchacho, cada uno a un lado. Tenía los pezones todavía hinchados e irritados y había un mordisco perfectamente claro alrededor del izquierdo. El hombro derecho también estaba mordido, a lo largo del brazo, en realidad, y la rodilla que ahora doblaba sobre la cama, tumbado boca arriba, mostraba también la marca de sus dientes.

— Precioso…

Como si su leve susurro hubiera sido el más estridente de los gritos, el sonrojo y la vergüenza cubrieron a Zero, coloreándole incluso el pecho y haciendo que volviera a buscar refugio bajo las sábanas. A Kaname le parecía ridículo teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho los últimos cuatro días y que las sábanas caían como plomo sobre cada forma del cuerpo de Zero, marcando incluso el hueso de su cadera.

Posiblemente porque por fin empezaba a salir de su letargo, Zero fue capaz de tomar aire dos veces y sentarse finalmente en la cama, asegurándose de que la sábana se arremolinaba sobre sus piernas e impedía la vista. La posición le costó un dolor continuo, bajo y sordo, ardiente, pero lo ignoró, sin estar dispuesto a asumir tal inconveniente. Enfocó sus ojos violetas, que estaban totalmente rojos, en Kaname y le exigió:

— Pásame mi ropa, necesito vestirme.

Lo dijo con rudeza, pero más feliz hubiera sido si hubiera podido darle algo de fiereza. Kaname lo ignoró, torciendo el rostro y perdiendo la vista en las copas bailarinas de los árboles. El silencio se prolongó lo suficiente como para que Zero pensara en escupirle a la cara y levantarse él a por sus cosas, pero Kaname terminó hablando, sin mirarlo.

— Tus ropas no sirven ya.

Zero frunció el ceño, enfadado por aquella calma y por ser ignorado.

— Necesito vestirme, Kuran.

Todavía sin mirarlo, Kaname negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la ventana.

— No necesitas vestirte, Zero, puedes permanecer así cuanto quieras —ofendido, Zero estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero Kaname fue otra vez más rápido: —De todas maneras, lo que _necesitas _no es vestirte.

Todo se volvió rojo para Zero en cuanto Kaname levantó una mano, con la ventana cerrada a sus espaldas, y mirándole se aflojó el yukata para dejar expuesto su hombro izquierdo. Se abalanzó sobre él sin ser consciente de haberse puesto en pie. Clavó sus colmillos en la yugular prácticamente antes de agarrarse a su cuerpo, y finalmente se asió a él con desesperación. Retuvo con una mano el cuello de Kaname, loco de pensar en que pudiera alejarse, y la otra, la derecha, encontró su lugar, hecha un puño que agarraba con anhelo la tela, en la espalda del vampiro.

Kaname también atrajo a Zero sobre sí, presionando con una mano su cadera y con la otra aplastando desde la espalda el vientre plano y cálido sobre sí. Disfrutando de la mordida, le permitió beber cuanto quiso y le dejó disfrutar de lamer sobre su herida, aunque ésta se curase casi al instante; disfrutó de la suavidad de la piel blanca bajo sus manos y del pelo cosquilleando sobre su pómulo cuando Zero encajó la barbilla cómodamente en su hombro, regocijándose en el sabor exquisito de su sangre y en el calor de ella corriendo por sus venas.

Un suspiro lo alertó. Zero se había ido dejando caer sobre él, y Kaname aguantaba todo su peso ahora, mientras el cazador se dejaba llevar por las brumas del sueño, todavía desnudo contra su yukata borgoña.

— Zero… —llamó, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda expuesta— Zero, no puedes dormirte todavía, debes cenar.

Zero murmuró algo inteligible, pero se apartó lentamente. Fue entonces cuanto recordó que estaba desnudo y el azoro volvió a cubrirlo. Con toda la dignidad fingida que era capaz de reunir, Zero se apartó y se acercó otra vez a la cama. De un tirón, se hizo con la sábana blanca y se alejó de la cama, quedando de pie, casi perdido, en mitad de la habitación.

Nervioso y avergonzado, Zero apretó con fuerza las manos en la sábana, de espaldas a Kaname, y le oyó caminar descalzo sobre el suelo de parqué hasta el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y hacer una llamada interna, pidiendo un desayuno para dos. Al colgar, el vampiro se dirigió a él:

— He encargado un desayuno, lo lamento, debí preguntarte si preferías cenar.

Sonrojado por tal muestra de atención, Zero se alegró de seguir de espaldas y miró al suelo.

— Da igual, de todas maneras no tengo hambre… quiero dormir.

— Eso no es posible ahora —le negó sin pasión en la voz—. Hace cuatro días de tu última comida, debes alimentarte.

— No tengo hambre ahora.

— Ni la tendrás si no empiezas a comer, lo sabes. Lo leíste.

Zero chasqueó la lengua. Ya no estaba enfadado, apenas podía sentir algo más allá de satisfacción después de haber bebido de un vampiro sangrepura, pero el ambiente era tenso y antinatural en la habitación, casi rancio. Incómodo, consciente de que Kaname estaba tras él pero sin saber si lo observaba o no, Zero hizo acopio de valor y dio dos pasos a la derecha, acercándose al sofá granate y sentándose en él.

La punzada ardiente en su interior le dejó sin aire, pero fue capaz de colocarse de costado sobre los almohadones sin quejarse. No había pretendido tomar ninguna postura sugerente, pero el dolor lacerante y el adormecimiento suave que sentía le hicieron desistir de mantenerse digno; terminó subiendo los pies al sofá. Casi sorprendido, comprobó que Kaname no había estado observándolo y que no le escrutaba ahora tampoco, había seguido sus pasos con la mirada, pero la había apartado cortésmente al notar su azoro.

Dos golpes suaves en la puerta anunciaron la comida, preparada a una velocidad casi ridícula, y Kaname dio orden de que entraran a servirla. En pocos segundos, Zero vio cómo preparaban un desayuno de lujo ante él, abriendo bandejas de plata y colocando servilletas de tela con forma de estrella. Las dos chicas del Servicio se inclinaron un par de veces ante Kaname y parecieron pedir permiso para hacer algo que el vampiro aceptó. Desvistieron lo que quedaba de la cama en silencio, sin hacer preguntas ni mirarse, y volvieron a armarla impecablemente, con unas sábanas nuevas, profundamente negras, y un edredón rigurosamente blanco que contrastaban con las cortinas rojas. Salieron poco después, volviendo a inclinarse ante Kaname e ignorando a Zero, que las había observado atentamente.

Aunque había dicho la verdad al decir que no tenía hambre, Zero tuvo que reconocer que aquellos huevos revueltos olían lo suficientemente bien como para parecer apetecibles. Se levantó con rostro serio del sofá y se acercó a la mesa que habían preparado y colocado en mitad de la estancia. Dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor, envuelto en la sábana, tratando de decidirse entre desayunar o no. Finalmente, se obligó a sentarse y comer algo. El vampiro tenía razón: si no empezaba a comer, cada vez le costaría más.

Se sentó sin hacer gesto alguno, sintiendo el escozor y la punzada lacerante que se mantenía firme y constante en la parte baja de su espalda, y se sirvió con cuidado un poco de té caliente y leche fría. Kaname se aproximó lentamente a la mesa también y le cogió el plato, que sirvió abundantemente.

— Cuando termines el plato podrás dormir —le dijo. Zero levantó la vista, con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a enfrentarle, pero Kaname fue más rápido y continuó con tranquilidad—. Pronto desearé beber de ti, debes comer.

Zero le mandó una mirada furibunda y apartó la vista sin permitirse sentirse ofendido. Le daba igual que aquél vampiro estúpido pudiera pasar por épocas en la que no deseaba su sangre mientras él deseaba constantemente la de Kaname. Era tonto molestarse por algo que simplemente _era_. Kaname _era_ un vampiro sangrepura, su sangre _era_ cuanto se podía desear… y Zero _era _casi un Nivel E, siempre quería sangre.

Zero ignoró a Kaname cuando se sentó en el otro lado, permitiendo que sus rodillas se chocaran suavemente un par de veces bajo la mesa. Comieron en silencio, haciendo que el sonido de los cubiertos pareciera un auténtico estruendo. Cuando había terminado la mitad del revuelto y comido dos lonchas de tostadísimo beicon, Zero se sintió lleno y suspiró suavemente satisfecho.

— Debes acabarlo.

Cualquier tranquilidad y buen humor que hubiera conseguido, se esfumó inmediatamente en Zero. Enfadado, frunció el ceño otra vez y tiró de mala manera los cubiertos sobre el plato medio lleno. Con el mismo enfado, se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta, ignorando a Kname. No pudo retener un bostezo que quitó fuerza a su salida, pero le dio igual. Sin preguntar, se adentró en el baño privado de Kaname, donde se enjuagó la boca rápidamente con un colutorio de sabor a manzana -una de las muchas excentricidades del vampiro- y se lavó la cara. Habría tomado una ducha de buen grado, pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera le apetecía. Salió, siempre enredado en la sábana, como una capa blanca que le cubría del cuello al suelo y se arrastraba, y se dirigió de nuevo a la inmensa cama recién hecha.

— Zero, siéntate y termina el desayuno —murmuró el vampiro, todavía en la mesa.

Zero continuó ignorándolo. Se sentía lleno, satisfecho, tibio y cansado: iba a dormir. No era debatible. Permitió que la sábana le resbalara a lo largo del cuerpo y se enterró bajo el nuevo edredón y las sábanas. Fue engullido por la oscuridad de las ropas de la cama, pero suspiró placenteramente al permitir descansar otra vez a sus músculos abusados. Impacientemente, buscó una buena postura para dormir. Recostado boca arriba sentía presión en la espalda, boca abajo, en el sueño profundo que necesitaba, se sentiría ahogado, y de lado, el fresco se colaba por el espacio entre las coberturas y el colchón y sentía demasiado desprotegida la espalda. Tardó unos minutos en entender que no podía dormir, aunque se sentía agotado y somnoliento, porque Kaname se lo había prohibido expresamente.

Mierda.

— Kuran, quiero dormir —le dijo, articulando lentamente.

— No. Debes comer.

Zero se sentó en la cama, ligeramente ladeado, y miró seriamente al vampiro que seguía en la mesa.

— No tengo más hambre, he comido y ahora tengo sueño.

— Necesitas comer más, Zero.

El sueño estaba empezando a destemplarlo y el mundo perdía a veces el sentido total, como cuando el sueño lo reclamaba en mitad de una clase. Estaba increíblemente cansado y deseaba dormir, sólo dormir. Un dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a aparecer en la parte superior de la coronilla, colocado como un zumbido espeso entre sus oídos, y Zero suspiró profundamente, rindiéndose a lo inevitable.

Gruñó y se puso en pie. Recuperó la sábana blanca del suelo y se la colocó de lado, como una toga romana, sin importancia. Con el ceño fruncido volvió a la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla con desgana pero cuidado para no hacerse daño.

— ¿Todo el plato?

Kaname no había estado mirándolo, pero Zero estaba seguro de que había vigilado todas sus acciones.

— Lo que queda en él —confirmó.

Zero no se molestó ni en mirarlo con odio y tomó los cubiertos. Realmente se sentía lleno y estaba a unos cuantos bocados de asquearse con la comida. Decidió que la estrategia más inteligente eran los grandes mordiscos y el poco tiempo. Partió con desgana una de las dos salchichas que quedaban y pinchó uno de los trozos. Llenó el tenedor con el revuelto y con tozos de pan tostado y se lo llevó a la boca. Repitió la acción, sin darse tiempo a sentirse lleno y bebió medio vaso de zumo de naranja de tirón.

Trató de comer sin pensar y tan rápido como fuera posible, pero para cuando le quedaba en el plato una loncha de bacon y un poco de pan tostado, no podía llevarse nada más a la boca. Miró asqueado el plato y después se giró para ver la cama abierta, que le esperaba apetecible y acogedora.

Inspiró profundamente y envolvió el bacon, pinchó todo el pan y se forzó a comerlo, casi con una arcada. Bebió inmediatamente el resto del zumo y se apartó totalmente asqueado de la mesa. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era tumbarse y esperar a que se le pasara el dolor de estómago y las ganas de vomitar que sentirse tan lleno le daba.

— Que asco… —murmuró sin darse cuenta. Sentía las manos frías y todo el alivio y la tibieza que le había traído la sangre de Kaname se había esfumado— ¿me puedo acostar ya?

Miró a Kaname por primera vez. Había notado cuando el vampiro había terminado su propio desayuno, pero había continuado sentado al otro lado de la diminuta mesa, leyendo un periódico que habían dejado las chicas del Servicio. Ahora Kaname le miraba fijamente, con el periódico doblado sobre la servilleta. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y a Zero le dio igual que le estuviera pareciendo irrespetuoso o maleducado en la mesa. Quería dormir.

— Sí… el plato debería ser suficiente —asintió lentamente.

Zero ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle la mirada y se levantó de la silla con pesadez. Tenía la comida todavía en la garganta, o así lo sentía él, y la cama parecía lejana y tremendamente apetecible. Sabía que estaba andando un poco inclinado y encogido, pero recorrió la distancia con tanta rapidez como pudo y se dejó caer sobre la cama del lado contrario al que había despertado, el más cercano a la mesa de donde venía. Dio dos vueltas para llegar al edredón abierto y se colocó bajo él, todavía enredado a la sábana blanca.

Agotado, sintiéndose pesado y un poco enfermo y con el permiso de Kaname, Zero se durmió inmediatamente, acurrucado sobre el costado izquierdo, mirando al interior de la cama y con una última imagen: Kaname, de pie junto a la mesa, observándolo con fijeza y el ceño fruncido.

Zero, justo antes de dormirse, pensó que Kaname era un completo idiota.

Continuará...


	2. Traición

Nada de Vampire Knight me pertenece.

Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura ^^

**Capítulo dos**

**Traición**

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Zero se sentía mucho menos pesado pero todavía muy somnoliento. Los músculos de sus brazos seguían cansados y los de sus piernas rugían en protesta cuando los estiraba.

Kaname seguía en la habitación, se había duchado en algún punto de la noche y tenía el pelo suelto y mojado y vestía todavía el amplio yukata borgoña que erizaba de deseo el vello de Zero, en contra de su voluntad. El vampiro estaba sentado en el sillón orejero, con la espalda recta y unos papeles en la mano, que observaba con atención. Cuando lo oyó moverse, al sentarse recargado contra la cabecera de la cama, levantó la vista de los documentos y los clavó en él.

— Buenas noches, Zero ¿has descansado bien?

Aunque estaba enfadado, Zero fue plenamente consciente del tinte suave e _interesado_ que cubría las palabras del vampiro. Le devolvió la mirada con desconfianza. No estaba seguro de lo que Kaname pretendía, pero no había forma de que ellos dos volvieran a acostarse.

— La cama es cómoda —dijo, finalmente—, supongo que tan cómoda como el dinero puede comprar.

— Sin duda esa fue la intención con la que la compré —asintió Kaname, sin entrarle al juego—. Tenía intención de encargar la cena ahora ¿deseas… acompañarme?

Zero supo, no sólo por el leve titubeo, que al vampiro aquél ofrecimiento le había costado como a una madre desprenderse de un hijo. No lo desaprovechó.

— ¿Si lo deseo? ¿Es una nueva manera de darme órdenes? —apuntilló con los ojos entrecerrados—. Avísame bien de esas cosas, Kuran, tengo que entenderlas bien para que esto funcione.

Nuevamente, Kaname no entró en su juego e, ignorándole, descolgó el teléfono junto al sillón y llamó al Servicio.

— Una orden, me lo apunto —le dijo con acidez.

Pero Kaname volvió a ignorarlo y sólo se dedicó a mirarlo intensamente durante un momento antes de volver a sumergirse en los archivos. No levantó la vista ni siquiera cuando las chicas del Servicio volvieron a entrar y a servir la mesa.

Zero había utilizado aquél tiempo para estirarse disimuladamente y tocarse algunos moratones, midiendo los daños. Estaba mucho mejor que al principio de la noche, a fin de cuentas, había bebido de Kaname y después no había sido mordido, de modo que la sangre del vampiro había estado corriendo por sus venas intacta, curando las zonas más castigadas. De todas maneras, las marcas no se estaban curando tan rápidamente con deberían, pero sabía que mientras Kaname fuera quien las hiciera, la curación sería mucho más lenta.

El vampiro se levantó y se acercó a la mesa, destapando la cena oculta en las bandejas de plata. El olor de la comida atrajo a Zero, que se vio obligado a observar con cierto anhelo la carne roja y tierna y la guarnición. El vampiro terminó colocando la tapa de la bandeja sobre la mesa y estudió la botella de vino que las chicas habían traído. Zero se obligó a preguntarse quién cenaba con vino un día de diario, pero el olor atractivo de la carne le estaba haciendo la boca agua y apenas podía pensar en ello.

Decidido a comportarse sin ningún tapujo, se levantó de la cama con la intención de volver a enredarse en la sábana blanca que había estado utilizando. Por suerte, vio la pieza de ropa que el Servicio debía haber colocado mientras dormía a los pies de la cama. Era un yukata similar al que llevaba Kaname, de color negro y con numerosos bordados rojos. Zero tuvo la mala sensación de que era algún tipo de prenda más ceremonial del vampiro y se sintió un poco enfadado por tener que vestirse con su ropa, cuando en los dormitorios del Sol le esperaba su cálido pijama de algodón.

— Es ternera con salsa de mantequilla y orégano… espero que sea de tu agrado.

Zero no se molestó en contestar. Nunca había probado nada parecido, pero olía muy bien. La guarnición era de setas y champiñones al vapor y también tenía una pinta deliciosa. Kaname colocó un plato en su lugar en la mesa mientras Zero se dejaba caer, todavía con cuidado, sobre la silla.

— ¿Un poco de vino? —ofreció el vampiro tras descorchar con un suave "plop" la botella—. Es un vino suave.

— Sí, claro… lo que sea… —masculló a la defensiva. Nunca había cenado con vino, sólo había probado el alcohol dos veces antes, en pequeños sorbos de una cerveza compartida con Yagari el verano anterior durante los entrenamientos. Aún así, no necesitaba advertencias sobre la gradación del vino, no iba a emborracharse.

Kaname asintió suavemente con la cabeza y le sirvió con presteza tres dedos de vino. Zero ya estaba poniendo mala cara cuando el vampiro se sirvió a sí mismo tal cantidad y dejó la botella sobre la mesa, para sentarse él también. Zero podía pasar con sólo tres dedos de vino si Kaname se servía lo mismo. Las largas piernas del vampiro chocaron contra las suyas por debajo de la mesa.

Sin hablar, Zero atacó su filete, que se deshizo bajo el cuchillo con facilidad, dividió en hebras que se teñían de oscuro a medida que la salsa clara las empapaba. Se llevó la ternera a la boca y las papilas casi le dolieron de ansiedad, locas y desquiciadas por el nuevo y confortable sabor que las impregnaba de golpe. Sin querer, gimió.

— Me alegro de que al menos la cena sí sea de tu agrado.

Nuevamente, Zero se vio arrancado de su burbuja de felicidad y tranquilidad y buscó algún deje de maldad en las palabras de Kaname pero desde que se había levantado, el vampiro actuaba con calma y cierta deferencia hacia él.

Dos bocados más de carne precedieron a las setas, tan deliciosas y acordes con la ternera que Zero se encontró encogiendo brevemente las piernas. Para disimular su azoro, tomó la copa de vino y bebió. No era lo que esperaba. Era amargo o ácido o algún sabor desagradable que no podía definir a caballo entre ambos. Intentó no arrugar el gesto y se obligó a terminarlo de un trago, no pensaba dejar que Kaname tuviera algún motivo más con el que despreciarle. Ya era bastante que no conociera toda la enrevesada etiqueta que el vampiro usaba en la mesa, como para sumarle que no _supiera_ beber.

— ¿Un poco más? —le ofreció, en cuanto volvió a dejar la copa en su lugar.

Fieramente, Zero asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un gracias.

Tres copas de vino después, la cabeza le pesaba y sólo quedaba un último trozo de filete de ternera. Sentía un leve mareo y un calor despreocupado que le había permitido cenar con el cuello del yukata caído del hombro derecho, enseñando su pecho firme y blanco y su pezón mordido.

— Mañana por la noche, antes de que vayan a clase, hablaremos con los chicos. Takuma los ha mantenido alejados, pero deben saber que… _algo_ ha ocurrido —le dijo Kaname, dejando los cubiertos sobre su plato y esperando a que terminara de cenar.

— ¿Mañana es hoy?

Aunque asintió, con la espalda recta y el mismo gesto serio, Zero detectó algún tipo de cambio en su expresión. Si no se hubiera sentido tan lento y la cabeza no le hubiera pesado tanto, habría podido detectar cierta curiosidad en Kaname.

— Umm… claro que saben algo —continuó Zero. Se llevó el último trozo de ternera a la boza y lo degustó. Al terminar, continuó—. Y Seiren posiblemente hasta sabe exactamente _qué_ y nos ha visto… —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cama— _ya sabes_.

— Seiren lo sabe. Se lo conté antes de hacerlo para evitar que intentara _vernos_.

— ¡Oh!

En su tonta pesadez, Zero sólo podía repetirse a sí mismo que debía comportarse con total seriedad. Era consciente de que estaba actuando y sintiéndose… raro, pero seguía manteniendo el férreo autocontrol sobre sí mismo. Por eso decidió seguir hablando, evitando que Kaname sospechara que no podía pensar con claridad. Maldito vínculo.

— También deberíamos acostarnos ahora. Todavía tengo marcas por todo el cuerpo, debemos aprovechar. Cuando se vayan querrás hacerlas otra vez ¿verdad? Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos cuando el vínculo no te esté obligando a tratarme como a un trapo.

Afrontar el problema claramente y de forma directa apartaría cualquier sospecha de Kaname y le demostraría la madurez de Zero.

Sin entenderlo, Zero vio a Kaname sonreír desde el otro lado de la mesa. El vampiro se puso en pie y apuró el final de su copa de vino antes de volver a dejarla sobre la mesa y cernirse sobre él en la pequeña mesa.

— ¿Quieres que nos acostemos, Zero?

— ¡N-no! Sólo digo…

— ¿No te ha gustado lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora? ¿Has sentido que… tu posición estaba demasiado decidida?

— Ummm…

Zero no sabía qué contestar. Kaname estaba demasiado cerca y usaba un tonto de voz bajo y vibrante que le estaba poniendo el vello de punta y erizándole el pelo de la nuca. Sabía, porque era capaz de saberlo pese a la niebla en su cerebro, que había algo además de fuerza de atracción tras las palabras de Kaname, pero sus labios estaban rojos y sus ojos también.

De pronto, sin saber cómo lo había hecho, Zero se encontró a sí mismo agarrando el cuello del yukata de Kaname, medio levantado de la silla y con sus labios luchando contra los del vampiro.

— Probaremos otras cosas, Zero, todo lo que tú quieras —le dijo, mordisqueándole la oreja—. Tenemos toda la eternidad para ello…

Finalmente, Zero se puso totalmente de pie y se soltó del vampiro, queriendo llegar a la cama y continuar con aquello, pero el mundo giró hacia la derecha cuando él mismo lo hizo, sin pararse y hacia abajo.

— No te alejes tanto… —le murmuró Kaname. Lo había abrazado por detrás y había conseguido que se mantuviera recto, pero a cambio había enterrado la nariz en la curva de su cuello y la paseaba sobre la piel blanca con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿No es mejor…? ¿Cama?

Kaname no respondió, pero deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas de Zero y lo condujo hasta el borde de la cama. Todavía a su espalda, jugueteó con el nudo del yukata negro y lo deshizo. Zero movió los hombros y la ropa cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y suave, arremolinándose a los pies de ex-humano.

— Precioso…

Sorprendido por la palabra, Zero se giró rápidamente para mirar a Kaname, que se había alejado casi un metro para observarlo. El mareo lo arrastró hacia el suelo de nuevo y cayó sobre la cama, llegando a apoyarse en los codos. Kaname sonrió con auténtico deleite y se quitó su propio yukata.

Se acercó de nuevo a la cama, bajo la mirada atenta y el rostro sonrojado de Zero, y se colocó entre sus piernas. La cama era alta y pudo deslizar sus uñas perfectas por la rodilla se Zero, causando escalofríos.

— Vamos a probar algo distinto —le sugirió.

Zero se encogió de hombros. Tenía la cabeza un poco ida y su pene empezaba a alzarse y a sonrojarse vergonzosamente. Lo que Kaname le propusiera estaría bien.

El vampiro se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y tiró de las sábanas y el edredón hacia atrás, igualando su lado con la parte abierta que había dejado Zero al despertarse y se situó en el centro de la cama, sentado contra la cabecera entre el montón de almohadas y cojines, totalmente desnudo y sin ninguna vergüenza, dueño de aquella situación, rey de la habitación.

— Ven…

Con una sonrisa depredadora, Zero obedeció. Todavía no lo habían hecho así, pero era capaz de _adivinar_ cuál era la propuesta de Kaname.

Se colocó sobre él a horcajadas, dejándose caer en su pecho duro y definido, demasiado aturdido como para aguantar la sangre huyendo de su cerebro. Kaname le permitió que se acomodara sobre él y deslizó sus manos a lo largo de su espalda, hasta perderlas en el interior de sus muslos. Zero gimió y se apartó para besarlo.

— Bebe de mi —le dijo, separándose un poco de él, rozando sus labios y sintiendo un dedo índice, curioso, colarse entre sus nalgas abiertas y juguetear—, no bebiste antes… bebe ahora.

Había una necesidad en la parte de atrás de su cabeza que le hacía suplicarle que bebiera. Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió la espalda cuando el dedo índice se deslizó dentro de él, frotando con la yema un lugar, algo, que le hacía bizquear. Si Kaname bebiera ahora…

No necesitó volver a pedírselo, aunque se había alejado para suplicar otra vez. Kaname hundió sus colmillos, largos y afilados, en su clavícula izquierda. Distanciado de él, Zero se arqueó y gimió al aire, sin más contacto con Kaname que sus manos en sus hombros, sus muslos abiertos sobre las piernas del vampiro y el índice dentro de él, pronto acompañado por un dedo corazón.

De repente, Zero se puso rígido y se giró sobre Kaname. El vampiro seguía mordiéndole, apenas había empezado a beber, y le desgarró la piel del cuello y de la garganta. Furioso, con la sed de sangre brillando en sus ojos y el vínculo resentido, Kaname lo giró otra vez con brusquedad.

— ¡Yuki!

Zero seguía con la vista clavada en la puerta de la habitación. Kaname, henchido de furia, gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta y le clavó las uñas en la espalda, obligándolo, acercándolo a él y reclamando su atención.

— ¡Kaname! — le espetó, con los ojos lilas abiertos y el pánico tras ellos — ¡Kaname! ¡Es Yuki!

Zero podría haber dicho cualquier cosa, haber declarado el más oscuro de sus secretos, haberle jurado que iba a matarlo y Kaname habría seguido forzándolo a girarse y a dejar que bebiera de él, pero el miedo en sus facciones, la palidez repentina en su semblante y el escalofrío terrible que lo recorrió al decir aquello, vencieron la fuerza de la sed. No fue inmediato, pero cuando Kaname parpadeó, algo de comprensión apareció en sus ojos, que seguía rojos, y lentamente abandonó su vista de Zero, desplazándola con cuidado a la puerta, que todavía estaba cerrada.

El entendimiento llegó a Kaname como un espíritu fiero. No había soltado todavía a Zero y seguía ejerciendo presión sobre él. Observó sus ojos asustados, la vergüenza en la comisura de sus labios, la herida escandalosa y sangrante en su cuello, en su hombro, en su pecho. Respiró y apretó los dientes, lo empujó hacia sí.

— Mío —le dijo.

Deslizando finalmente el agarre sobre su espalda, llevó una mano a la nuca de cero y levantó la otra. Se mordió con rabia en la muñeca y la colocó con firmeza en la boca de Zero, expuesta cuando él tiró con fuerza de su cabello. Ahora, con la larga herida sangrante ante él, la lamió esperando que dejase de sangrar, pero los dos surcos paralelos eran profundos y se los había hecho él. Y el vínculo mantenía las marcas de posesión tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Zero gimió sorprendido, la sangre de Kaname entraba en su boca y un ligero hilo se deslizó por su barbilla antes de que pudiera sacar la lengua y beber correctamente. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado, habría caído nuevamente en la lujuria y se habría entregado como los días anteriores.

Un nuevo gruñido precedió a que la muñeca fuera apartada de él y su pelo liberado. La herida lacerante de su cuello, que bajaba hasta el centro del esternón, había dejado de sangrar, pero estaba inflamada, hinchada y en carne viva. Sólo la saliva de Kaname la había detenido.

El vampiro buscó sus ojos y los enfrentó desde sus profundidades rojas. Tenía sangre en los labios y en la punta de la nariz, y en cualquier otra circunstancia Zero lo habría encontrado divertido.

— No salgas de la cama — le gruñó, apartándolo a un lado y poniéndose en pie.

Al dejar de tocarlo, un escalofrío fuerte y destemplado se llevó parte de la vitalidad de Zero como castigo. Empezó a temblar y apenas fue capaz de mantenerse erguido, apoyado con fuerza sobre sus antebrazos, boca abajo.

Las manos del vampiro volvieron a su cintura como un bálsamo, lo giró y lo obligaba a sentarse, mientras le pasaba el yukata negro por los brazos y lo cerraba con fuerza.

— No puedes salir de la cama — volvió a decirle, empotrándolo sin delicadeza contra las almohadas del cabecero —. No puedes dejar mi cama.

Con un nudo en el pecho y la debilidad cada vez más palpable, Zero asintió y la cabeza le calló de lado sin fuerzas, como si estuviera agotado y dormido. Kaname lo agarró con aspereza del pelo una vez más y lo besó con demasiada lengua.

Zero volvió a caer sentado contra el cabecero cuando el vampiro se alejó y se colocó su propio yukata. Los pasos de Yuki se escuchaban recorriendo el pasillo hacia su habitación. Eran rápidos, inquietos, Zero pensó que venía corriendo.

Impaciente, Kaname atravesó la habitación y abrió la puerta de tirón cuando ella se disponía a llamar.

Desde la cama, Zero veía la imagen entrecortada por el dosel corrido a los pies. La columna de la balaustrada cortaba la figura de Yuki, pero el olor de la sal de sus lágrimas y los sollozos entrecortados que le parecía haber oído antes, cuando ella todavía recorría el camino de grava hacia los dormitorios de la Luna, fueron suficiente para asegurarse de que había llegado llorando.

— ¡Kaname! ¡Kaname, por favor! — gimió y se echo a los brazos del vampiro.

Sorprendido, Kaname la recibió y le pasó las manos por el pelo oscuro, con la sed de sangre descendiendo lentamente.

— Claro, Yuki, dime — le susurró, dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano.

— ¡Kaname! No lo entiendes… ¡Es Zero! ¡Zero no aparece! Cross no sabe dónde está, Yagari no sabe dónde está — le gritó ella, desesperada —. ¡Hace cinco días, Kaname! ¡Él necesita beber! ¡Sabes que necesita beber!

Histérica, ella siguió llorando. Kaname, todavía abrazándola, giró la cabeza y miró a Zero, que los observaba en silencio con un nudo en la garganta. Era inadecuado en aquél momento, pero Kaname pensó que estaba precioso recostado en el centro de su cama, vestido con su ropa más lujosa y manchado de sangre pecaminosa. Parpadeó y volvió a centrarse en Yuki. No había previsto aquello, pero tampoco habían tenido tiempo de cerrar todas las posibilidades cuando había comenzado todo.

— Encuéntralo, Kaname, ¡encuéntralo por mí, te lo supli…!

El silencio repentino fue como un golpe, duro y sintético.

— ¿Zero? — murmuró, soltándose de Kaname y dando dos pasos hacia él.

Tratando de sentarse mejor, mareado, Zero abrió la boca para explicarse, pero el entendimiento llegó a Yuki antes de lo que ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado. Miró el yukata que llevaba Zero como si fuera una ofensa, después el edredón negro, un poco descolocado sobre él, la mesa con la botella de vino… y la comprensión inundó sus ojos de lágrimas. Se giró temblando hacia Kaname y preguntó:

— ¿P-por qué?

— Yuki, como has dicho, Zero necesita beber, pero la sangre de los humanos no es suficiente para él.

La voz de Kaname era inexpresiva, pero lenta y pausada para que pudiera entenderlo bien. Yuki lo miró con horror y una chispa de ira le hizo arrugar la nariz.

— ¿La sangre de los humanos? — repitió.

— Zero es un cazador de vampiros, si se convierte en un Nivel E, su poder le haría destruir cientos de vidas antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo.

Los ojos de Yuki se entrecerraron y la ira se extendió por sus facciones. Pálida y temblando, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la cama. Aunque la miraba fijamente, angustiado y avergonzado, Zero pudo ver la sombra oscura y peligrosa que se formó en los ojos de Kaname al verla acercarse a él.

— ¿Tú has dejado… que esto pase? — le preguntó con acritud.

Zero sintió el golpe en mitad del pecho, justo debajo del nudo que notaba. Frunció el ceño, osco, y apretó los dientes.

— ¿Crees que hubiera podido pasar si yo no lo hubiera permitido? — le espetó, con la furia venciendo su cansancio castigador.

Aunque deseaba decirle aquello, no había medido correctamente el impacto que sus palabras tendrían en Yuki.

La chica se tambaleó, como si le hubieran dado un golpe, entonces apretó los puños, se puso blanca y soltó un alarido que le puso los pelos de punta a Zero. Los leves sonidos que llegaban del resto de los dormitorios y de la planta de abajo se detuvieron inmediatamente.

— ¡Monstruo! — gritó, con los ojos enceguecidos de furia — ¡Eres un maldito monstruo! ¡Y tú! — le chilló a Kaname, girándose para apuntarlo con el dedo — ¡ABOMINABLES CRIATURAS! ¡MONSTRUOS! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Cómo habéis podido jugar así conmigo?! ¡MONSTRUOS!

Zero se quedó lívido y pensó que Kaname iba a matarla, a despedazarla, pero Yuki volvió a gritar al aire y abandonó la habitación con un portazo tras ella.

La oyeron salir de los dormitorios y detenerse en la puerta de entrada. Entonces volvió a gritar cortando la noche como una cuchilla afilada y llevándose todo el calor del ambiente. Un nuevo portazo les indicó que había salido al bosque.

Pálido y con los ojos abiertos, Zero buscó la mirada de Kaname, que estaba todavía en pie, cerca de la habitación y envuelto en las sombras ahora que el pasillo no dejaba pasar la luz. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad, pero Zero no fue capaz de detectar ni un soplo del arrepentimiento que él estaba sintiendo, ni siquiera un deje de remordimiento.


	3. Arrebato

¡Hola, chicas! Aunque parece que el capítulo anterior no gustó demasiado... ¡para las que todavía leéis y comentáis, aquí está el siguiente! Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo tres<strong>

**Arrebato**

Fue un movimiento brusco a su lado en la cama lo que despertó a Zero la tarde siguiente. Tras el suceso de Yuki, Kaname se había abrochado correctamente el yukata y le había ordenado tajantemente que no abandonara la cama. Él se había ido, saliendo por primera vez de la habitación en casi una semana, y se había encerrado en su estudio, o eso creyó oír Zero. Por su parte, Zero había terminado durmiéndose en las sábanas que no podía abandonar, mojándolas con la sangre de sus heridas abiertas que, hechas por Kaname, tardarían un tiempo en cicatrizar.

La figura de Kaname se transparentó al otro lado del dosel, apenas iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol. Había sido el vampiro al levantarse lo que le había despertado.

— Cross se acerca —le dijo con voz su voz aterciopelada—. Tal vez quieras coger algo de ropa de mi armario para recibirlo…

Sorprendido por el ofrecimiento, Zero dudó un poco. Deseaba recuperar ya sus pertenencias, pero volver a vestirse después de tantos días sonaba lo suficientemente bien como para planteárselo, y no había tiempo para discutir antes de que el director llegara.

Con un suspiro discreto, Zero corrió el dosel y se levantó con cuidado de no romper las postillas que cicatrizaban los arañazos de la espalda provocados por Kaname al tratar de que él lo mirara y no perdiera la vista en la puerta que más tarde atravesó Yuki.

— Puedes darte una ducha rápida —le dijo, todavía mirando al otro lado del balcón cerrado—, faltan casi quince minutos para que llegue hasta aquí.

Zero se detuvo mientras se arreglaba el nudo del yukata con el que había dormido y dudó antes de preguntar.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Podría referirse al tiempo que Cross tardaría en llegar, pero ambos sabían que hablaba de la ducha. El vampiro asintió.

— También abriré las ventanas ahora. La habitación huele a sexo y a sangre… y empieza a acercarse el momento de volver a la vida real.

Zero levantó una ceja pero se dirigió al baño. Las heridas de la espalda se estiraron y él volvió a encogerse, temeroso de hacerlas saltar. Tratando de no pensar en la futura charla con Cross ni en la anterior discusión con Yuki, abrió los grifos de agua y dejó que el vapor se extendiera por el baño de mármol negro. Sus pasos hacían eco sobre las superficies pulidas incluso por encima del sonido del agua al caer y un corrientazo eléctrico y caliente le sacudió el bajo vientre y las ingles cuando imaginó que Kaname, al otro lado de la puerta, estaría también atento a sus movimientos, siempre vigilante.

Dejó el yukata revuelto sobre una de las repisas de cristal y cruzó la sala hasta la ducha. Al pasar frente al espejo medio empañado, se detuvo un breve momento para observar la larga herida del mordisco. Mientras Kaname le mordía la noche anterior, él había girado el cuerpo entero hacia la puerta y los dientes se habían deslizado en una diagonal desde su clavícula hasta el hueso del esternón, a la altura de su garganta. Había sido un corte rápido, como un cuchillo afilado en la mantequilla tibia.

Meterse bajo el agua caliente fue casi un error. No pudo evitar un pequeño gruñido disconforme cuando las postillas se reblandecieron y el líquido le quemó la espalda. Pero su piel lo agradeció. El sudor tórrido se fue y sus brazos, su estómago y sus piernas recuperaron poco a poco su textura habitual. Las ingles, su miembro y el culo se libraron de la saliva y de los últimos rastros de semen.

En la repisa de la bañera había una única esponja y Zero dudó al tomarla. Podía utilizar el gel sin ella, pero… usarla en realidad era una idea excelente. Tenía la necesidad de frotarse hasta sentirse limpio, y con aquella esponja se aseguraba de que Kaname siguiera oliendo un rastro tenue de él. Además de usar su gel y su champú, aquello ayudaría a aplacar las ansias del vampiro.

Salió poco después de la ducha, sintiéndose fresco pero cansado. Kaname había respetado su privacidad y la distancia entre ellos lo estaba agotando. Había pasado casi una semana, pero al parecer todavía era demasiado pronto.

Siempre sería demasiado pronto.

Se envolvió con pereza en el albornoz rojo que esperaba por él junto al de Kaname. Frunció el ceño al entender que el vampiro había dejado órdenes de no proveerle de algunos útiles de aseo y se dijo que le partiría la cara si no encontraba un cepillo de dientes para él. Afortunada o desgraciadamente, había uno dentro de una caja de cartón al lado del lavamanos.

Terminó de asearse y tiró al cesto la toalla que había usado para secarse el pelo, por fin limpio y fresco, y salió de nuevo a la habitación.

Kaname estaba pulcramente vestido con unos pantalones oscuros de vestir y una camisa blanca hecha a medida. Llevaba un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo y el pelo suelto y alborotado pero limpio. Al comprender que él también se había duchado, en algún baño en otra habitación, Zero frunció el ceño y se sintió profundamente enfadado, aunque no pudo entender por qué.

Con pasos fuertes y decididos se dirigió al inmenso armario empotrado que recorría la pared y buscó algo que ponerse antes de que Cross hiciera acto de presencia. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que él lo sintiera.

— He pedido la cena para que el Director nos acompañe —le dijo, mientras él descolgaba, sorprendido, un pantalón vaquero de corte moderno. Todavía tenía la etiqueta—. Me gustaría que terminaras tu plato sin necesidad de que te lo pida más tarde.

— No hace falta que lo expreses como un deseo —le dijo, con mirada torva, sobre su hombro—. Ya sé que es una orden y me enfada que trates de engañarme.

El vampiro suspiró y volvió a perder la vista en el periódico que leía.

— No es mi deseo que sea una orden…

— Ya, ya… deseos… —le cortó, impaciente y todavía enfadado sin motivo con él.

Zero se vistió sin contemplaciones junto al armario, con Kaname de espaldas. El pantalón vaquero le quedaba bastante bien, aunque era un poco informal –y caro- para lo que él solía utilizar, y el jersey que había cogido sin mirar era un poco ancho.

El servicio con la comida llegó cuando se estaba colocando los calcetines y por fin algo pareció romper la tranquilidad de Kaname, porque no pudo seguir quieto y sin mirarlo al pensar que las dos vampiresas podrían haber encontrado a Zero a medio vestir. Aunque lo habían visto en situaciones mucho más descaradas aquellos últimos cinco días, por supuesto, pero siempre en su cama, con él encima o cubierto por su semen. Marcado.

Zero sintió el agarre fuerte del vampiro sobre su brazo cuando se colocó junto a él y lo atrajo, casi desesperado.

— Abran la mesa, por favor, y después recojan el baño —les dijo, tirando de Zero hacia el sofá donde había estado leyendo—. El director Cross cenará con nosotros y no quiero interrupciones, dejen todo lo necesario en la mesa.

Diligentes como siempre, ambas montaron a una velocidad vertiginosa la mesa para tres, cambiaron las sábanas de la cama una vez más y recogieron el albornos de Zero antes de desaparecer un momento en el baño y volver a salir de él empujando un carrito con las sábanas sucias y otras prendas. Antes de salir, una de ellas encendió un candelabro de seis velas en mitad de la mesa y trasteó junto a la ventana con un pequeño aparato de latón que llenó el ambiente de un suave olor a limón y menta que se mezcló con el que desprendían las bandejas tapadas.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Zero esperó volver a ser libre, pero por el contrario, Kaname lo atrajo hacia él en el sofá, levantándole el jersey y colando sus manos posesivas.

— Necesito… necesito un momento —le murmuró.

Zero se dejó hacer, atraído por los dedos fuertes en sus riñones.

— Tengo que mandar que traigan tu champú…

— Pensaba que estarías encantado porque oliera a…

— No, no —le negó el, con los dientes apretados, como si le costara mantenerse quieto—. Tienes que oler a ti y después a mi… no trates de egañarme.

Arrepentido, Zero se dio cuenta de que era justamente eso lo que había intentado hacer.

— Ya viene Cross —le dijo, en cambio.

Con un último apretón en su espalda, Kaname lo dejó libre y se puso en pie, regresando a su habitual estado de calma y suficiencia. Zero se sintió un poco abandonado, pero supo que era a causa del vínculo.

Dos golpes en la puerta. Kaname dio permiso para entrar y un singularmente serio Cross atravesó la puerta.

— Zero… —murmuró, sorprendido al verle allí.

— Buenas noches, director —cortó Kaname porque siempre llevaba él el ritmo de las conversaciones y porque no sabía si podría soportar que Zero le hablara directamente—. Le estábamos esperando para cenar.

Con el ceño fruncido, Cross asintió y cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¿Sabéis entonces donde está Yuki? —les preguntó, casi acusador.

Zero abrió los ojos y se puso en pie.

— ¿Yuki?

El director apartó la mirada.

— Ha desaparecido. La he buscado por toda la Academia, si no está aquí…

— No está aquí —le dijo Kaname—. No puedo sentirla… Tampoco en los dormitorios del sol.

Cross se llevó una mano al pelo, muy preocupado.

— Yagaii no la ha encontrado tampoco.

— Tenemos que sentarnos y cenar —volvió a decir Kaname. Cross lo miró confuso.

— Kaname, Yuki se ha ido pero… pero no ha ido a dar una vuelta. Ha desaparecido y también…

— Podemos hablar de todo esto mientras cenamos.

Tras un parpadeo, el director asintió y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

— Bueno, bueno, si estás tan hambriento… siempre se piensa mejor con el estómago lleno…

La frase, que había intentado ser jocosa, resultó yerma y plana, llena de confusión.

Con pesadez, Zero también se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento. Kaname, increíblemente, hizo las funciones de camarero y destapó las bandejas de plata, que guardaban bajo sí una suculenta fuente de raviolis con una salsa olorosa y cremosa, y una crostata de mermelada de ciruelas. Sirvió con diligencia los tres platos y abrió el vino. Zero trató de no mostrar nada al ver el líquido oscuro llenando su copa, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar el atontonamiento mimoso al que le había terminado arrastrando.

— Comamos y hablemos.

Cross ni siquiera fingió que iba a empezar a comer cuando ya estaba diciendo:

— No sé dónde está Yuki. Se ha llevado algunas de sus cosas y nadie sabe nada de ella desde ayer por la tarde, cuando estaba tan preocupada por ti, Zero.

— Ayer hablamos con ella. Vino aquí y encontró a Zero —sentenció con tranquilidad Kaname. Aunque no quería comer en aquél momento, Zero se forzó a llevarse a la boca algo de pasta, que estaba deliciosa y rellena de setas y queso, y así evitar una escena del vampiro, que seguía un poco tirante por la presencia del director.

— Umm… sí… —afirmó el hombre— ya… yo tampoco esperaba verte… verte aquí, Zero… pensaba que estabas… umm… resolviendo asuntos en la ciudad.

— Ha resuelto aquí todos sus asuntos —cortó Kaname—. Volviendo a Yuki, ayer estaba muy enfadada, es posible que haya decidido fugarse. Supongo que estará a punto de volver.

— Estaba muy enfadada, no va a volver hoy. Debemos convencerla para que vuelva —le increpó Zero, seguro de que la chica tardaría semanas en tranquilizarse ¡él habría necesitado años!

— Ya durmió una noche fuera. Habrá recapacitado y estará…

— Creo que nos ha robado antes de irse.

Las palabras de Cross cayeron como una sentencia sobre la mesa. El director se llevó después un ravioli a la boca y lo saboreó. Con el tenedor suspendido a medio camino hacia su boca, Zero lo miró fijamente y sintió a Kaname dar un pequeño sorbo a la copa de vino.

— ¿Qué falta?

El silencio de Cross le dijo a Zero que no se trataba de sus ahorros o de algún objeto del despacho. Por lo menos no uno meramente simbólico.

— Cuarenta y ocho millones trescientos mil cincuenta yenes.

La copa de Kaname tintineo muy suavemente al tocar el fino mantel de lino sobre la madera.

— ¿Cuarenta y ocho millones de yenes? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

Zero parpadeó.

Cross asintió.

Y Zero tuvo ganas de echarse a reír de puros nervios.

— ¿De dónde ha sacado Yuki cuarenta y ocho millones?

— Es el dinero para las tabletas de sangre del próximo semestre y parte de la reforma de las aulas del pabellón del Sol —explicó el director con semblante serio y preocupado—. Sólo ha podido ser Yuki. Estaba todo en la sala trasera del despacho. Sólo Yuki, Zero, Yagari o uno de los estudiantes de la Luna ha podido ser. Y Yuki ha desaparecido…

Zero se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dejó que los codos aguantaran su peso. Empezaba a entender lo ocurrido.

— Pero aun así no entiendo cómo ha podido hacerlo. No hay marcas en las defensas. Y _ella_ tendría que haberlas dejado. Yagari y Zero también.

— No ha sido ninguno de los míos, Cross, estoy seguro.

El director asintió.

— Lo sé… es sólo…

Zero negó con la cabeza y se tiró hacia atrás en la silla, llamando la atención sobre sí.

— Es culpa nuestra —les dijo, casi sucumbiendo a la risa histérica—. Es culpa nuestra. Nos vio ayer y…

Con una sonrisa sardónica, Zero dejó morir la frase.

— ¡Zero! No digas tonterías. Ella estaba preocupada por tu ausencia y… y supongo que encontrarte aquí y bien fue… impactante —le dijo el director con cierta duda—. Llevaba días nerviosa y no podía consolarla sobre tu desaparición ¡y yo estaba seguro de que no te había pasado nada! —de pronto, el hombre se detuvo y los miró fijamente, primero a uno y después al otro—. Porque no te ha pasado nada ¿verdad, Zero?

Zero, que todavía sonreía, negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie, incapaz de seguir sentado. Consiguió dar tres o cuatro pasos hacia la ventana antes de que el hormigueo impaciente se presentara en sus dedos. Enfadado, se giró hacia Kaname y lo miró con auténtico odio. El vampiro simplemente levantó la barbilla y le señaló el plato con un gesto.

— No me pienso sentar —le dijo, con autentico odio en los ojos.

— Como tú quieras…

— Ese es el problema. Lo haré _aunque_ no quiera… tarde o temprano.

— Señalas mucho los problemas, Zero, pero nunca las soluciones.

Cross los observó atentamente y decidió interrumpirlos cuando la copa de tembló entre sus manos, presa de unos dedos fuertes y enfadados que trataban de mantener la calma.

— ¿Por qué crees que Yuki se ha ido por vuestra culpa, Zero?

— ¿Por qué? —repitió el chico, casi en una imploración al cielo—. Porque nos llamó monstruos antes de largarse por esa misma puerta.

Zero señaló con fuerza la puerta de la habitación antes de gemir y sentarse de nuevo en la silla, para atracarse con los raviolis, pinchando cinco de una vez y después seis, casi sin darse tiempo a tragarlos. Sin masticar.

Kaname dio un golpe en la mesa al dejar la copa de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil? —exigió saber.

Zero no se molestó en contestar y volvió a engullir la pasta sin levantar la vista, oculta por su sedoso pelo plateado. Si Kaname no hubiera estado tan cabreado y enceguecido por la actitud beligerante y errática –y por el temor- de Zero, habría notado, al igual que Cross, que el chico parecía no poder dominar demasiado bien lo que estaba haciendo.

— Kaname, tienes que decirme qué está pasando aquí. Todo.

Pero el vampiro no le hizo caso, colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Zero y lo detuvo, impidiendo que volviera a llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

— Para ahora mismo, Zero, vas a vomitar —ordenó.

El chico levantó la vista y volvió a mirarlo con desprecio. Tenía los ojos llorosos y manchas de nata por la barbilla. Tragó con dificultad.

— Explícaselo todo —le susurró, lleno de ira, tirando de su brazo y volviendo a ponerse en pie—. Explícaselo tú.

Furioso, Zero se giró y huyó hasta la otra punta de la habitación, a ocultarse al otro lado del dosel de la cama, contra los grandes ventanales del balcón. El lugar más lejano y privado al que podía ir en ese momento.

— Zero rechaza las pastillas de sangre —dijo el vampiro, un momento después, cuando fue capaz de apartar la vista de la figura del otro chico—. Hace hoy veinte días estaba a punto de convertirse en un nivel E.

Consternado, Cross miró fugazmente al chico.

— Vino a pedir que le matara antes de llegar a eso.

— Zero…

— Durante un momento lo pensé. Un cazador de vampiros, aunque sea novel, es un vampiro nivel E demasiado peligroso. Y Zero tiene… _ciertas habilidades_ que obligarían a desatar un auténtico equipo de caza para atraparlo. Habría muchas víctimas humanas de por medio. Era lo más coherente. Pero Yuki jamás se repondría.

Desde la ventana, Zero se movió imperceptiblemente. Cross y Kaname lo miraron fugazmente.

— Matar a Kiryuu sólo podía ser la última opción. Y en ese momento él necesitaba sangre…

— Le dejaste beber de ti.

— Durante unos días pensamos que funcionaría. Pero no fue así y Zero se había hecho más fuerte e inestable, necesitaba más sangre cada menos tiempo y se sentía "fuera de sí mismo" —citó—. Sólo nos quedaba una opción antes de la muerte. Lo meditamos y lo hicimos hace siete días. Y parece haber funcionado.

Zero resopló.

— Pues has perdido a Yuki igualmente —murmuró sin mirarlos.

Sorprendido, Cross notó que la tensión en los hombros de Kaname se distendía un poco y volvía a toma la copa de vino. Bebió y la balanceó entre sus largos dedos antes de continuar.

— Zero y yo hemos cerrado un vínculo.

Aunque se lo había imaginado, Cross notó que un escalofrío le recorría la columna.

— ¿Qué tipo de vínculo?

— Del que los cazadores no saben nada.

— Y los vampiros tampoco —volvió a apostillar Zero.

Kaname volvió a ignorarlo.

— Extraje de Zero toda la sangre infecta. Lo maté dentro de un círculo de runas y después le devolví la vida dándole casi toda mi sangre. Ahora es mío.

— Oh… Zero… —masculló el director, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al chico de la ventana.

— No se acerque más, director, por favor —le pidió entonces Kaname, con voz tensa pero calma—. Si lo hace no puedo asegurarle que vaya a salir con vida de esta habitación. Lo más probable es que lo mate.

Cross entrecerró los ojos y se giró hacia el vampiro con aire peligroso.

— Es cosa del vínculo —le dijo Zero, con voz cansada, antes de que sucediera una desgracia—. Estamos aprendiendo a controlarlo… por eso llevamos aquí encerrados una semana.

Con un suspiro, Cross volvió a su asiento y vació su copa de vino de un trago.

— ¿Controlarlo?

— Es un vínculo de sangre, no es un hechizo cazavampiros de esclavitud, ni una cadena de runas encantada. Le _he dado_ a Zero más del ochenta por ciento de mi sangre. Lo he _convertido_ en un sangre pura que _es _ mío. Y a la vez he hecho que él tenga _demasiado _de mí.

— ¿Os pertenecéis mutuamente, quieres decir?

Ahora sí, Zero soltó una carcajada seca y cruel. Kaname apretó los dientes.

— No.

Ante la respuesta concisa del vampiro, Cross levantó las cejas y preguntó:

— Si él es tuyo y tiene mucho de ti… ¿no es… casi lo mismo?

— No. Zero ahora _es mío_. Está bajo mis deseos. _Es mío_. Yo por el contrario… —Kaname se detuvo a buscar una explicación correcta— me siento inclinado a asegurarme de que eso siga así, que él siga siendo mío.

Cross levantó todavía más las cejas y algo de su habitual humor inundó sus ojos claros.

— Ajá… ¿Y no tiene límites? ¿Puedes ordenarle a Zero lo que quieras?

El vampiro entrecerró los ojos.

— Como he dicho, el vínculo me indica que Zero es mío… es _normal_ que ahora yo no desee que él quede inútil.

— Inútil —repitió el director, saboreando la palabra—. Ni inútil ni dañado ¿no?

— No suelo dañar mis cosas.

Cross volvió a asentir y sonrió.

— Ya veo… ¿Y Zero simplemente está bajo… la influencia de cumplir tus órdenes?

Kaname inclinó la cabeza, más tranquilo al haber abandonado las preguntas sobre él y el vínculo, y sonrió.

— Poco antes de que llegara me comentó que también se siente forzado a cumplir mis simples deseos. También está pasando por una fase de cierta debilidad, pero es habitual en este vínculo y pronto debería ir desapareciendo. Todos los síntomas desaparecerán en algún momento, de hecho, salvo que deba cumplir mis órdenes.

— Ummm… Y… ¿es habitual este vínculo? ¿Conoces a alguien más que se encuentre bajo sus normas?

— No. Sólo pueden realizarlo vampiros sangre pura. Puede imaginar que no ha habido casos de sangrepuras convirtiendo a humanos o vampiros de clase C en sus iguales en mucho tiempo. Hay literatura al respecto.

— Ah, bien, bien… no hay nada como el saber escrito —les dijo, con cierta burla, como si supiera algo que ellos no— ¿y… ya está? ¿Zero obedece, tú mandas y nada más, su sangre estará bien para siempre?

Kaname agitó un poco la copa otra vez y tardó en contestar.

— No exactamente.

— No, claro que no… os acostáis —les dijo, muy tranquilo—. No es raro, no os preocupéis. Muchos vínculos y pactos de los cazavampiros también terminan llevando a eso. Las emociones son muchas, el vínculo tira del uno al otro…

— Lo exige, de hecho —le interrumpió Kaname, casi sin poder soportar sus palabras ligeras y su mirada comprensiva que vagaba de él a Zero—. Si Zero no hubiera sido virgen el día en que lo drené, no hubiera funcionado.

Desde la ventana, Zero agradeció que no entrara en detalles. Posiblemente Cross acabara de entender que no se había limitado a sacarle sangre y darle de beber, pero no necesitaba que le explicaran que también lo había masturbado y después se había corrido dentro de él.

— Dependeremos para siempre el uno del otro: él necesita beber de mí y yo debo beber de él. Y debemos acostarnos con regularidad. Cada vez la pulsión será menor, pero nunca desaparecerá del todo.

— La pulsión —repitió otra vez el director.

— Sí, la pulsión.

— Ajá… ¿y debes ser siempre tú el activo? —le preguntó a Kaname con curiosidad.

— Largo.

La palabra fue cortante y casi fuera de contexto. Zero notó la ira arrasando a lo largo del vínculo y dio dos pasos hacia la mesa.

— Vuelve a la esquina —le ordenó Kaname, que seguía sentado a la mesa, quieto como una estatua—. Yuki nos vio durante un intercambio. Se sintió traicionada. Por eso se ha ido. Yo devolveré el dinero que se ha llevado, lo tendrá mañana en su despacho. Ahora lárguese, Cross, lárguese.

Desde su posición, Zero no podía ver exactamente el semblante del vampiro, pero el director se puso muy lentamente de pie, como si temiera perturbarlo.

— Está bien. Voy a mandar a Yagari a la ciudad para que siga buscando su pista. Hablaremos en cuanto os encontréis en condiciones… —murmuró.

El director fue retrocediendo y en ningún momento trató de mirar a Zero, que se mantenía quieto en la esquina a la que había sido enviado. Salió de la habitación haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia Kaname y cerró suavemente. En silencio, los dos chicos escucharon sus pasos a lo largo del corredor y no se movieron hasta que el hombre abandonó la casa y se internó en el camino del bosque.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? —le espetó Zero, cruzando la habitación.

— ¿Oíste lo que me preguntó? —le dijo, furioso— ¡¿Sabes en lo que estaba pensando para preguntarme eso?!

Descolocado, pero enfadado por el grito, Zero plantó las manos en la mesa de un golpe y se inclinó para ladrarle:

— ¡Acababas de decirle que nos hemos pasado una semana follando! ¿¡En qué quieres que piense?!

Un ramalazo de ira recorrió al vampiro, que se puso en pie de golpe.

— ¡No puede imaginarte!

— ¿No puede…? ¿¡Pero tú estás loco?! ¿¡Qué mierda crees que estaba haciendo Cross?!

— ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que estaba pensando! ¡Quería saber si pones el culo!

— ¿¡Y no lo pongo?! ¡Porque eso es lo que llevo haciendo los últimos seis días! ¡¿Qué más da si él lo sabe o no?!

Kaname rodeó la mesa y lo cogió de un brazo. Subyugado a él, Zero no consiguió evitarlo.

— ¿A ti no te importa que lo sepa?— le acusó en un susurro furibundo— ¿te gusta que piense en ti así? Claro que sí… he visto lo que haces, tus botones desabrochados y tus miradas…

Zero parpadeó y el enfado casi se desvaneció en él dando paso a la suspicacia. Kaname le apretaba el brazo y lo miraba con profundo odio.

— ¿Es el vínculo lo que…?

— ¡No culpes al vínculo!

— ¿Qué no culpe…? ¡Deja de zarandearme! ¡¿Qué quieres que piense si sólo estás diciendo chorradas?! ¡Es el vínculo que te hace…!

— ¡NO CULPES AL VÍNCULO!

De un golpe en los hombros, Kaname tiró a Zero, que no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó sobre la esponjosa alfombra persa. Desde el suelo levantó la vista y le escupió:

— El vínculo tiene la culpa de todo… ¡Yuki se ha ido y yo estoy a merced de un desquiciado incontrolable!

— ¡El vínculo te ha salvado! —le gritó desde su altura, gallardo y firme.

— ¡No vale la pena! ¡Ojala nunca lo hubiéramos…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Kaname se tiró sobre él y lo aplastó contra el suelo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus uñas se habían alargado y laceraban sus hombros, por donde lo retenía.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase!

Sin aire por el golpe y el peso del vampiro sobre él, Zero forcejeó para levantarse, pero Kaname apretó con más fuerza sus hombros.

— Ahora eres mío y es gracias al vínculo… se acabaron las camisas desabrochadas y los coqueteos con las humanas… —le advirtió incoherentemente.

— ¡Yo no coqueteo con nadie! ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Yo decidiré cuando te vas! ¡Y no es ahora! —le volvió a gritar, levantando una mano y tirándole del pelo para mantener un mejor agarre.

Zero volvió a forcejear tratando de escurrirse bajo el peso del vampiro. Estaba enfadado y cabreado por el comportamiento errático de Kaname y del maldito vínculo. Pero no estuvo asustado hasta que en sus forcejeos colocó la entrepierna de Kaname sobre su muslo y notó su dureza y su calor.

Un corrientazo de miedo llegó junto con el entendimiento. Y el vampiro, entonces, lo apretó con más fuerza contra el suelo y le desgarró los labios con algo parecido a un beso.

— Quédate quieto, no tienes permiso para moverte. Estás aquí para esto.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Kaname!

El vampiro volvió a besarle y empezó a restregarse sobre él, arrastrándolo sobre la alfombra, que friccionaba contra la lana del jersey, subiéndolo. Zero se torció y pudo colocar las manos en los hombros del vampiro, tirando de él hacia atrás, pero apenas se movió, demasiado fuerte para Zero en aquél momento. El vampiro volvió a tirarle del pelo y Zero intentó darle una patada, pero Kaname fue más rápido y aprovechó el movimiento para girarlo sobre la alfombra.

Con su antebrazo recargado sobre sus omóplatos lo aplastó contra el suelo casi impidiéndole respirar. El jersey resbaló por la espalda blanca y mostró los raspones rojizos de la alfombra sobre la piel. Con la otra mano le envolvió la cintura y desgarró los botones del pantalón.

— ¡Deja de negarte! ¡Eres mío!

Zero había perdido la voz y arañaba la alfombra intentando escapar del peso del vampiro. Sintió cómo sus caderas eran levantas y trató de patalear, pero Kaname le pisó los gemelos con sus propias pantorrillas y de un tirón hizo descender sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Trató de huir desesperadamente, pero sólo consiguió que el vampiro dejara caer más peso sobre el brazo en su espalda, amoldándose mejor a su postura, con el pecho contra el suelo y el culo levantado: expuesto.

— ¡No! ¡No!

— ¡Eres mío!

Apenas separándole las nalgas, Kaname se colocó en su entrada y empezó a empujar. No fue salvaje, sólo metódico e imparable e indiferente a los músculos cerrados y a las contracciones que buscaban alejarse de él. Entró sin detenerse hasta que sus testículos golpearon los de Zero. Bajo él, Zero había levantado un brazo y trataba de golpearlo. Lo agarró con facilidad cuando no necesitó más guía para su miembro.

— Así. —Le dijo Kaname totalmente pegado a su espalda— Así debe ser.

La tranquilidad en sus palabras y la total quietud del momento hizo que Zero casi sollozase al decir:

— Suéltame…

— Pero eres mío. No puedes negarte a ser mío.

— ¡No!

El nuevo arranque de furia de Zero sólo consiguió un fuerte tirón de pelo y que, sobre él, Kaname perdiera los estribos. Empezó a embestir con furia en él, con golpes secos y muy largos, saliendo casi del todo en busca de hacer daño y de marcar incluso en aquella posición animal en la que apenas debería de haber habido movimiento. Golpeó la cabeza de Zero dos veces contra la alfombra cuando el chico se removió con fuerza desesperada y le clavó las uñas en la cadera cuando lo insultó.

— ¡Estate quieto!

— ¡Suéltame, monstruo!

Con un gruñido gutural, Kaname soltó a Zero un instante, el suficiente para aprisionarlo contra el suelo usando sus dos manos. Se alzó sobre él aumentando el ritmo indiscriminado de las estocadas, sintiendo el breve inflar de los pulmones del chico que seguían buscando aire en aquella posición. El pelo oscuro se movía sin parar alrededor de su cara y sobre sus hombros, saltando al compás de aquél movimiento frenético y dominante, acompañando su poder. Estaba subyugando al indomable Zero, pero el chico continuaba tratando de patalear y de golpearlo hacia atrás con los brazos.

Se corrió sin aviso, en un fogonazo blanco que le hizo raspar los omóplatos de Zero con sus uñas duras y elevar la cabeza mirando al techo de la habitación. Pequeñas estrellas de luz aparecieron tras sus párpados y envistió todavía cinco o seis veces, presa del placer.

En cuanto su fuerza se desvaneció un poco, Zero se arrastró y consiguió estirarse hasta quedar tumbado a lo largo del suelo, arrancando de dentro de sí el miembro erecto y húmedo de Kaname, pero no pudo avanzar más antes de que el vampiro volviera a poner sus manos sobre él, todavía aprisionando sus piernas.

Le dio la vuelta y se colocó a horcajadas en sus muslos. Zero lo miró con odio, pero sus ojos seguían rojos y pronto se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso tórrido y largo que, al final, Zero se encontró correspondiendo.

Kaname deslizó una mano desde su pelo hasta su pene y lo masturbó usando los restos de semen que se habían escurrido entre sus nalgas. No había estado apenas excitado antes, pero no necesitó mucho para correrse en la mano del vampiro mientras le besaba.

Fue un orgasmo breve y poco apasionado que apenas le hizo suspirar dentro del beso, pero lo arrastró a la inconsciencia del sueño.

* * *

><p>48.300.000 yenes son alrededor de 350.100€ ó 460.000 dólares estadounidenses.<p> 


	4. Pérdida

¡Hola, chicas! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero me he mudado y he estado sin Internet ¡pero no sin ordenador! Así que he seguido mi ritmo de escritura para no perder el fuelle y tengo varios capítulo tanto de _Vínculo_ como de _Regreso al único lugar feliz_ listos.  
>En principio, no obstante, no quiero subirlos y seguiré con actualizaciones semanales, sobre todo para que os de tiempo a ir leyéndolos y eso ^^<p>

No sé si os acordáis, pero la cosa había quedado así: Yuki parece haberse ido de la Academia con muchísimo dinero tras enterarse de la nueva relación de Zero y Kaname. Nervioso y arrepentido por lo que está pasando, Zero culpa al vínculo; Kaname, con el vínculo sacándolo de sus casillas porque Cross está cerca de Zero, se pone agresivo y las cosas terminan en... xD si no os acordáis de eso, será mejor que volváis a leerlo xD.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo cuatro<strong>

**Pérdida**

No abrió los ojos al despertarse. Mantuvo su posición en la cama como si siguiera durmiendo. Negada su vista, agudizó el oído y el olfato y comprobó que Kaname no estaba allí, aunque las sábanas bajo su nariz olían a él.

Quieto, se permitió auto compadecerse por el dolor en la mejilla derecha, la que había golpeado el suelo cuando lo había girado, por el de la frente aplastada contra la alfombra, por las rozaduras en la espalda, por los arañazos en los omóplatos y por la palpitación dolorosa en su interior.

La rabia lo invadió.

Pero no por lo sucedido. Mucho peor.

Estaba rabioso porque necesitaba beber otra vez de Kaname. Tenía la garganta seca y le dolían los colmillos más que los raspones y las magulladuras. Rugió.

No había bebido el día anterior, era más de media noche y había sangrado durante su pelea. Estaba sediento. Necesitaba a Kaname.

Con dificultad, porque el vínculo lo había agotado la noche anterior, se levantó lentamente de la cama y llegó al baño con pasos cortos y tambaleantes. Fugazmente, al apoyarse en la puerta del baño, vio la sangre seca en su pene y en su estómago y recordó cómo había sido masturbado con ayuda del semen de Kaname. La sed aumentó.

Mareado, llegó bajo la ducha y la abrió sin importarle la temperatura, sólo deseando que se llevara con ella el ardor de las heridas, la sensación pegajosa de su piel y le aliviara un poco la sed.

Tal vez fuera efecto de la sed, tal vez del vínculo, pero Zero se sentía únicamente derrotado. Como si se hubiera liado a golpes con Kaname simplemente, aunque una parte de él gritaba que aquello había sido más que una pelea. No era una parte racional la que lo decía, era una parte que había aprendido, que había sido educada para entender que aquello había sido una violación. El resto de sí mismo sabía que había sido una lucha y que él había perdido. Como muchas otras veces. Nada nuevo. Pero eso no hacía la derrota menos humillante y no apagaba la voz del resquemor que hablaba de otra cosa.

Estaba cansado de verse obligado a ceder. De perder.

Se inclinó bajo el chorro de la ducha, apoyando las manos en las grandes láminas de mármol y sintiendo el agua caer sobre su espalda, entrando en sus heridas y llevándose lentamente el semen y la sangre de sus piernas.

Notó perfectamente cuando Kaname entró en la habitación y cuando se adentró en el baño, pero no se movió, a la espera de las reacciones del otro. Si el vínculo seguía presionándolo, Zero tenía que ser más listo esta vez. Aunque no iba a ceder ni un ápice de su libertad, tampoco era tonto. Podía intentar manejar al vínculo.

— Han traído tu champú y todas tus cosas de aseo —le dijo a sus espaldas mientras se desvestía.

Zero se mantuvo quieto y en silencio. Kaname se acercó a él, entrando bajo los chorros de agua, y le pasó las manos por el pecho, abrazándose a él.

— Yagari no ha encontrado a Yuki, parece que ya no se encuentra en la ciudad o que no se dirigió directamente a ella.

Zero asintió y giró un poco el rostro buscando los labios del vampiro. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba cansado. Y Kaname estaba allí, abrazándolo. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo consolaba tras una derrota, aunque fuera tan parco en palabras.

Se besaron un momento en aquella posición incómoda mientras el calor aumentaba entre ellos. Sabían lo que estaban haciendo y hacia dónde iban y ninguno quiso pensar mucho al respecto. Con suavidad, Kaname le dio la vuelta a Zero dejándolos pecho contra pecho y le pasó el brazo derecho bajo la pierna izquierda, alzándosela y dejando expuesta su entrada para él. Con la otra mano, una vez que Zero se agarró fuertemente a su cuerpo, abrió el bote de gel, que inundó la sala con olor a coco, y se impregnó los dedos.

Lo preparó con inusitada lentitud, haciendo espuma primero en sus ingles para limpiar los rastros de la noche anterior. Zero siseó con cada dedo que entraba y con cada movimiento, pero le regaló besos y miradas mientras la excitación crecía en él.

Kaname entró con una estocada lenta y firme, parecida a la de la noche anterior pero exenta de fiereza. Llevó las manos al trasero de Zero y lo aupó ligeramente, dejándolo de puntillas y cargando parte de su peso, antes de comenzar con el vaivén.

— Ummm… tan estrecho… —le murmuró el vampiro, en secreto.

Zero gimió en respuesta y Kaname aprovechó su cuello expuesto para morderle con delicadeza en el centro del tatuaje, del lado contrario al desgarrón que le había hecho la noche de la discusión de Yuki. Zero bizqueó de placer y su entrada se contrajo intermitentemente, tratando de atraer a Kaname más dentro de él.

El vampiro no bebió mucho, sólo lo necesario, pero no apartó la boca de aquella zona. Lamió y chupo y volvió a morder sin rasgar la piel al ritmo de las embestidas lentas y de la fricción del pene de Zero entre ambos abdómenes, que lentamente les estaba llevando al orgasmo.

Ocurrió a la vez, justo después de que las embestidas se hicieran más rápidas y, al final, confusas, cuando Zero sentía que estaba perdiendo pie y no podía evitar gemir cada vez que alcanzaba su próstata.

Kaname salió lentamente de él y volvieron a besarse.

— Muérdeme, Zero… —le dijo tentadoramente, con los ojos muy fijos en los suyos cansados.

Muerto de sed y sintiéndose extrañamente obediente, Zero le enseñó los colmillos y le mordió con firmeza en la yugular. Bebió hasta quitarse la sed, pero después ya no continuó. Estaba un poco cansado y aturdido y quería sentarse.

El vampiro lo arrastró hasta el largo banco de obra que recorría la ducha y lo sentó allí. Diligente, le ayudó a ducharse sin importarle tener que arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Como un muñeco, Zero se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos cuando le lavó el pelo con cuidado y atención. También le lamió las heridas, esperando que cicatrizaran un poco antes.

El vínculo era cruel. Kaname se sentía más seguro al ver el cuerpo de Zero lleno de sus marcas, por eso éstas tardaban tanto en desaparecer. Casi como si fuera un frágil humano.

— Voy a reunirme con los chicos dentro de un momento —le dijo, hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras se lavaba a sí mismo el pelo bajo la atenta mirada de Zero.

Mareado y débil, al chico aquello no le gustó.

— ¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo?

Aunque era poco más que una pregunta, sus palabras lentas y un poco torpes causaron un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de Kaname. Zero se sintió con un poco más confiado, con posibilidades de obligarlo a cumplir alguno de sus propios deseos.

— Pensaba que era el momento de empezar a mostrarnos en público… —tanteó.

De repente, Kaname le dio un puñetazo fuerte y directo al mármol y lo agrietó y hundió. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared e inspiró hondo. Zero lo observó, sintiéndose inexplicablemente seguro.

— Sí, sí… hoy es un buen día… —murmuró. Se giró hacia él y le advirtió—: Yo elegiré tu ropa. Y no te alejarás de mí.

Zero se rio.

— No creo que pueda ni siquiera levantarme, Kaname. Ni siquiera sé cómo no me he vuelto a desmayar después de follar…

La risa de Zero debió de ser un poco contagiosa, porque Kaname también sonrió bajo el chorro de agua.

Las voces de los nobles se oían ya desde las escaleras principales. El grupo cercano a Kaname estaba en el salón, compartiendo historias y riendo alrededor de pequeñas exquisiteces dulces y servicios de té.

Zero y Kaname bajaban lentamente. El chico apoyado en el moreno y tratando de no hacer un movimiento brusco que le rompiera alguna postilla. Kaname confiaba plenamente en aquellos chicos, pero se volvería loco si veía si quiera un rasgo de deseo en ellos al oler su sangre.

Cuando entraron en la sala, los nobles les saludaron con cortesía, pero continuaron con sus charlas tranquilamente, como si hubieran estado esperando aquello. Por supuesto, habrían hablado largo y tendido sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en las habitaciones de Kaname. A fin de cuenta, Zero llevaba encerrado con él una semana y Yuki había huido del edificio tras dos gritos desgarradores.

Y había olido la sangre. _Toda_ la sangre.

Kaname lo guio hasta un diván sin respaldo, que permanecía vacío, y se sentaron en él. De hecho, el vampiro lo instó a recargarse ligeramente sobre su pecho y a extender las piernas a lo largo del tapizado de seda en una cómoda y masculina posición. Negándose a sentirse cohibido, Zero le hizo caso y se apropió marcadamente del lugar y del mismo Kaname, mirando a su alrededor esperando un gesto de desagrado o de celos. Sólo encontró la mirada fija de Aidou y la sonrisa amigable de Takuma, que estaba sirviendo dos tazas de té en la mesita frente a ellos.

— Gracias… —oyó que decía Kaname, apoyado indolentemente en el brazo del diván con Zero recostado en su hombro.

— ¿Té también, Kiryuu-san? —le preguntó con calma.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Kaname ya había alargado la mano y había dado las gracias, recibiendo el té por él y pasándoselo. Del mismo modo llegó a Zero un plato lleno de pequeños dulces y medios sándwiches.

Débil y mareado, casi sintiéndose borracho, Zero dio cuenta lentamente del té y de la comida, sin escuchar a penas las conversaciones divertidas a su alrededor. Aidou, Rima y Kain hablaban apasionadamente sobre una obra de teatro sentados frente a ellos; la elegante Ruka Souen pintaba en un lienzo de pie a su lado, y Takuma y Shiki ocupaban un exiguo sillón junto a un tablero de ajedrez ya abandonado.

En algún momento, Kaname entró en las conversaciones de los chicos, pero Zero no se dio cuenta realmente de ello hasta que Ruka lavó el pincel con aguarrás y se acercó al grupo para acoplarse a la charla.

—… las tabletas de sangre en su fecha. Si no, Hanabusa podrá encargarse de suministrarnos algunas durante un tiempo ¿verdad?

Orgulloso, el chico sacudió la cabeza en afirmación a las palabras de Kaname.

— ¿Por dónde vamos a empezar la búsqueda? Rima y Shiki tienen una sesión fotográfica en tres semanas en Tokyo. Es un buen lugar para esconderse con tanto dinero.

— No vamos a buscarla, Takuma.

Los chicos de la clase nocturna intercambiaron una mirada rápida y, por primera vez, Zero notó incomodidad y suspicacia en ellos.

— No vamos a buscar a Yuki. Ni ahora ni más tarde —les explicó. Dejó de lado la taza de té y le pasó una mano a Zero por el pelo en un gesto innecesario pero claro—. Yuki no acepta la nueva situación que se da entre Kiryuu y yo, así que no es bienvenida a mí alrededor. Si ella desea volver, podrá hacerlo, pero no haré nada por traerla de vuelta.

— Kaname-sama —dijo con voz dudosa Ruka—, todos hemos ee… _sido conscientes_ de algunas cosas sucedidas pero… —la chica se quedó cayadas y Zero pensó que no diría nada más, de pronto, continuó: — ¿Kiryuu Zero es ahora un sangrepura? Es imposible pero huele a…

— Kiryuu y yo nos hemos vinculado —le cortó.

Un silencio recorrió la sala y entonces Aidou habló, revelando que no todos estaban tan contentos y tranquilos con lo sucedido:

— Pero si no es más que un futuro Nivel E…

— Ahora tiene el estatus de un sangrepura, Aidou, yo me he encargado de ello —le dijo con tranquilidad—, por sus venas corre exclusivamente mi sangre, y seguirá siendo así para siempre.

El chico arrugó el ceño, pero Rima se levantó de un salto y no le permitió seguir hablando.

—Es un chico muy guapo, Kaname-san —se rio ella, acercándose—. El Consejo se pondrá furioso.

— No lo toques, Rima.

La chica se detuvo, pero no perdió la sonrisa, asintió y se sentó junto a Shiki, subida al brazo de sillón que compartía con Takuma, y le robó un _mikado_ del bolsillo de la camisa.

— Kiryuu vivirá y estudiará con nosotros a partir de ahora. Os pido que lo tratéis con cortesía y que olvidéis las antiguas riñas. De momento también os pido que… os comportéis con corrección. El vínculo es muy nuevo y la adaptación no está siendo tan sencilla como esperábamos.

Takuma asintió y Shiki los miró con la cabeza ladeada. Kain se mantuvo callado, pero Ruka y Aidou intercambiaron una mirada de enfado y bufaron por lo bajo.

— ¿Entonces tu compromiso queda anulado? —preguntó con voz perezosa Shiki.

Aidou dio un pequeño grito y Ruka se machó de aceite el cuello del vestido con el pincel.

— Definitivamente. El vínculo que…

Fue un segundo.

Kaname se dio cuenta un segundo antes. El tiempo suficiente para callarse y para tirar a Zero al otro lado del diván, entre el mueble y la chimenea.

El gran ventanal estalló en pedazos.

Zero se puso en pie aturdido.

Dos figuras oscuras se abalanzaron sobre él. Kaname desgarró un cuerpo y cayó hecho un manojo de músculos y tendones sobre la alfombra.

Zero le dio un golpe al otro.

Una ráfaga de frío llegó hasta él desde el bloque de hielo en el que un atacante había sido convertido. Tiró al suelo al vampiro que trató de embestirlo contra la chimenea.

Kaname murmuró algo a su espalda.

Un vampiro saltó sobre él. Takuma gritó. Zero notó el dolor lacerante de unas uñas en su brazo desgarrándole la piel. Hubo una pequeña explosión y un vapor dorado se extendió por el salón.

¿Había explotado frente a él?

Zero no oía nada. Se giró, todavía agarrado por el vampiro y buscó a Kaname con ojos ciegos entre la bruma. Trató de gritar, pero no supo si lo había conseguido porque ya no oía nada.

Las uñas se desclavaron de su brazo.

No supo más.

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él. Ni siquiera Takuma. Tampoco Seiren.

Kaname estaba fuera de sí. Iba a destruir el mundo entero. Un ataque estúpido y rápido. Habían ganado sin problema ¿Cuánto podría haber durado la lucha? ¿Tres, cuatro minutos?

Quince vampiros, algunos más audaces que poderosos y otros bastante fuertes, entrando en la Academia Cross directos a las fauces de la bestia… Simple y sencillo deshacerse de ellos.

Pero el humo…

Primero había sido Shiki. Un vampiro distrayéndolo en la lucha y otro por detrás tirando la ampolla frente a él. No se había mantenido en pie más de siete segundos antes de caer dormido o inconsciente. O muerto.

Y después había sido Zero. Agarrado, con el brazo sangrante, la ampolla rota en su propia frente… Kaname no se había dado cuenta a tiempo. El vampiro corría con él al hombro cuando Kaname se percató de que no estaba a su espalda. Corrió tras él pero el vampiro se desvaneció en el aire.

Iba a arrasar la tierra hasta encontrarlo.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho! ¡Ya me diréis! Nos leemos el martes ^^<p> 


	5. Encierro

¡Hola, chicas! Ya sabes ¡es martes y toca actualización de _Vínculo_! _Regreso al único lugar feliz_ será actualizado el jueves como siempre, aunque salgo de viaje xD ¡pero me lo llevo todo conmigo para subirlo!

Muchas, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por agregar la historia a favoritos o ponerle avisos ^^. Este capítulo en concreto es mi favorito hasta el momento y espero que a vosotras también os guste ^^ ¡ya me diréis!

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo cinco<strong>

**Encierro**

Estaba muy oscuro y hacía frío. Había humedad.

Zero volvió poco a poco al mundo de la consciencia. Primero notó el frío, después la humedad y finalmente el dolor. Lo dolía el cuello en todos los rasgones que Kaname le había hecho. Le dolía la espalda en las rozaduras de la espalda. Le dolía el pómulo que había dado contra el suelo. Le dolían las laceraciones de su interior. Pero también le dolían las muñecas y los tobillos y en al cuello tenía un peso, una marca, que no recordaba.

Entendió que estaba atado y abrió los ojos al fin.

Estaba tumbado contra una fría pared de piedra sobre un suelo húmedo. No había luz, nada más que el sueño de un resplandor lejano a la derecha de un pasillo más allá de la robusta puerta de metal. Era un calabozo.

A sus oídos llegó pronto el murmullo de una respiración suave y acompasada a pocos metros de él. Forzando la vista en la oscuridad creyó descubrir otra silueta tumbada cerca de él.

— Ey, ey… —murmuró. Lo más probable era que se tratara de alguno de los vampiros de la Clase Nocturna. Kaname no, porque el vínculo se sentía pesado y ponzoñoso en su pecho.

El cuerpo, que empezaba a tomar forma, se movió un poco y Zero volvió a apremiarlo.

— ¿Kiryuu-kun?

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, sin poder reconocerlo.

— Senri.

— Shiki-kun ¿nos han capturado a todos?

Muy despacio, el otro chico se incorporó entre las sombras y se recostó contra la pared, o eso le pareció a Zero, que cada vez veía un poco mejor. Tardó mucho tiempo en contestar, pero al final lo hizo:

— No lo sé.

Zero se quedó callado un momento.

— Estoy atado ¿tú también?

Como respuesta, el chico hizo tintinear sus propias cadenas. Zero se sentó también y se llevó las manos al cuello, donde un pesado collar lo amarraba también a la pared.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí. No sé qué pirado ha hecho esto pero…

— ¿El vínculo te va a matar, Kiryuu-kun? —le preguntó el chico, interrumpiéndolo.

Zero se giró sorprendido.

— No. Bueno, no creo.

— ¿No tiene restricciones de alejamiento?

— No… sólo es un poco… e… agobiante no saber dónde está Kan… Kuran.

— Ahhh…

El chico volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Zero batalló un poco con las ataduras, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a ser imposible abrirlas sin el conjuro o las llaves.

— Umm… por cierto —le dijo Shiki, un rato después—, estamos en casa de mi padre.

Giró la cabeza tan rápido que creyó que se la había dislocado.

— ¡¿En tu casa?!

— No. En la de mi padre.

— ¿Por qué estamos en casa de tu padre? —le preguntó, exasperado. El chico tardó un momento en contestar.

— Supongo que para chantajear a Kaname. Mi padre es su tío.

— ¿Qué…?

Zero no entendía nada. Frunciendo el ceño trató de acercarse un poco al chico, pero las cadenas no se lo permitieron. Con un suspiro, Shiki pareció tomar fuerzas para comenzar a explicarse.

— Los Kuran son un poderoso clan sangrepura. Mi tío, el padre de Kaname, era el heredero. Cuando fue asesinado, el poder del clan cayó sobre Kaname. Debería haberle correspondido a mi padre su control hasta que Kaname fuera mayor, pero el Consejo piensa que fue el artífice de su muerte, así que… El Consejo gobernó el clan hasta hace un par de años, cuando Kaname lo pidió para sí. Mi padre siempre había tratado de recuperarlo de manos del Consejo y ahora intenta arrebatárselo a Kaname…

Zero parpadeó.

— ¿Y tu padre lo hizo? ¿Mató a su hermano?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

— Seguramente. Y a su hermana también. Mis tíos estaban casados entre ellos, los dos eran hermanos de mi padre.

Zero no dijo nada, sabía suficiente de los vampiros como para conocer sus prácticas de mantenimiento de la sangre, pero un leve escalofrío de desagrado le recorrió el cuerpo.

— ¿Y tú… por qué estás aquí?

— A mi padre no le gusta que sea amigo de Kaname —le dijo, con simpleza.

— Ah…

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio. Zero se mantenía quieto, no era la primera vez que terminaba atado en un calabozo y sabía que la inquietud no hacía que el tiempo pasara más deprisa. Ahora necesitaba esperar a que su captor se revelara y buscar entonces un modo de salir de allí.

— Mi padre… —dijo mucho después Shiki, como si la conversación no se hubiera terminado nunca— es malo. De verdad. Muy, muy malo.

— Umm… si ha matado a sus hermanos… —le dijo Zero, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

— No, no es sólo por eso. Cuando venga no… esperes _nada_ bueno de él, Kiryuu-kun. Y no trates de buscarle las cosquillas. Te matará. Te matará de la forma más dolorosa que jamás puedas imaginar y disfrutará haciéndolo.

Zero iba a preguntarle a qué clase de cosas tendría que atenerse cuando los pasos lejanos, el primer sonido a parte de ellos dos que podían escuchar, llegaron a ellos rebotando en los muros de piedra.

Shiki se quedó rígido, pero mantuvo su posición contra el muro. Los pasos se acercaron y se detuvieron tras la puerta de metal.

La llave giró dos veces y la mole de hierro giró sobre sus gozones haciendo un ruido escandaloso.

Zero estuvo a punto, pero muy, muy cerca, de sonreír y relajarse porque la figura que se presentó, levemente recortada por la luz lejana del pasillo, era casi idéntica a Kaname. De hecho, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de él, el vínculo tironeó un poco, diciéndole que era muy similar a lo que él debía desear.

— Buenas noches, caballeros. Espero que hayan disfrutado de una agradable estancia hasta el momento.

— Padre…

— Cállate, Senri —le dijo, con tranquilidad y sin apartar sus ojos de Zero—. Vais a pasar una larga temporada aquí y es mejor que nos llevemos bien. Además… tengo algo ya preparado para ti, no necesito más alicientes.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —le espetó Zero, dispuesto a afrontar con entereza aquél ojo glaciar que le observaba inmisericorde junto a su compañero granate.

El hombre sonrió lentamente.

— Tú apenas por nada. El importante es mi hijo, cazador, ¿qué te crees? Sólo busco pasar tiempo de calidad con él. Ven, Senri —ordenó.

La voz del hombre sonó fría y clara y de repente Zero oyó al muchacho ponerse en pie, las cadenas sueltas de la pared siendo arrastradas por el suelo.

— Umm… ya lo había oído, pero es verdad que te estás haciendo un chico muy guapo —le dijo, chasqueando los dedos y encendiendo tres antorchas en el lúgubre calabozo.

El padre de Shiki se mostró por fin perfectamente nítido en mitad de la sala. Eran tan parecido a Kaname como Zero había intuido, pero apenas reparó en eso. El hombre estaba de pie y había tomado al muchacho por la cintura, acercándolo excesivamente a él y mirándolo con una lascivia inconfundible. Se lamió los labios.

— Sí, muy guapo, es una pena que no vayamos a ver el florecimiento pleno de tu belleza, Senri… En luna nueva, te mataré.

Si Shiki trató de revolverse o se asustó, Zero no pudo saberlo, pues su padre se inclinó sobre él y lo atrajo a un beso húmedo y violento, del que chico sí trató de apartarse entonces. El hombre se rio echando la cabeza hacia atrás y las cadenas de Shiki se elevaron hacia el techo, atándolo en mitad de la sala.

— Para lo guapo que eres había esperado algo más de… —el hombre negó con la cabeza, fingiendo decepción—. Ni siquiera el tabú del hijo mejora mucho ese beso. Eres demasiado complaciente, Senri. Ni un triste mordisco, ni una patada… creo que fui demasiado duro en tu infancia ¡y eso que jamás intenté que _jugáramos_ a nada en tu camita de niño!

Zero jadeó, repugnado. Shiki, atado, se limitó a mirar un punto fijo en la pared con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo.

— En fin, querido, como te decía, te mataré dentro de tres semanas, en luna nueva. Pero… bueno, sabes cómo es todo esto de ser un sangrepura ¡siempre hay que cumplir con el protocolo! ¡Incluso para matar a un hijo! A un hermano es más fácil… la representación de Caín y Abel es suficiente… —riendo, el hombre dio una vuelta alrededor del muchacho—. Sí, la verdad es que tienes una figura envidiable. Mira el culo… y la cintura tan estrecha… —alargó sus manos blancas y fuertes y sobó con descaro y rudeza las nalgas de Shiki por encima del pantalón del uniforme—. En fin… debes estar muuuuuy cansado para ese día, Senri querido. Agotado. Y por eso te he traído aquí un tiempo antes. Bueno, para eso y para que estrechemos lazos ¿verdad?

Pasó las manos hacia delante y pegó el cuerpo totalmente al de su hijo, fingiendo un vaivén inconfundible. Shiki, a quien Zero veía casi totalmente de espaldas, tiró de las cadenas hacia delante, tratando de soltarse del agarre. Sin poder callarse, pese al miedo que ese hombre inspiraba, Zero le gritó:

— ¡Pero déjalo, maldito enfermo!

El vampiro se rio y soltó a su hijo para acercarse poco a poco a Kaname mientras le decía:

— Tranquilo, tranquilo… no te pongas celoso, también te encuentro a ti muy atractivo —. Se arrodilló frente a él y Zero se pegó totalmente a la pared, alzando el rostro y evitando su toque—. Tremendamente atractivo… —le susurró.

Zero sintió que se le helaba la sangre, porque la locura había abandonado sus ojos desiguales y la voz había sido calmada. Apretó los dientes, negándose a mostrarle miedo.

— Y parece que mi sobrino no ha sido demasiado bueno contigo ¿Eh?... mira tu pómulo… tan alto y… ummm… oscuro… —el hombre hablaba muy despacio y bajo, casi para sí mismo. Miró fijamente el pómulo morado y después pasó a recorrer con la vista la marca de la frente y el rasgón de la mordida desde el cuello hasta el esternón, aunque el jersey de cuello redondo a penas la mostrase—. Si te quito la ropa… ¿Cuántas más habrá? ¿Tienes…? —el hombre inspiró profundamente, rozando a Zero con su pelo caoba— No lo parece pero… ¿tienes todavía su corrida en tu interior?

Aterrado, Zero se dio cuenta de que el hombre se lo estaba preguntando de verdad. No lo estaba intimidando, ni se estaba burlando. Realmente quería saberlo.

Zero boqueó, asustado y sin pretender contestar.

De pronto, el aire socarrón del vampiro volvió a él y se puso en pie sonriéndole.

— Voy a suponer que no. Te has asustado como una virgen. Tal vez hasta lo seas. Senri no lo es, se deja follar por el heredero de los Ichijo. No es un mal partido, pero al chico le falta chispa… —se giró hacia Shiki e, imitando a un padre, le previno— te vas a aburrir con un bonachón así y él no va a aceptar que compartas tu culo con otros. Aunque… en realidad ya da igual. Total, te quedan tres semanas… Bien, empecemos —dijo con alegría— ¡vamos a cansar a mi muchacho para que duerma plácidamente el sueño de los justos! Aunque la sal tal vez no se lo permita…

Mientras se reía, se acercó a Shiki y le desagarró la chaqueta del uniforme y la camisa.

— Umm… sí, que bello regalo para la vista… —susurró para sí antes de estallar en carcajadas—. Ahora vuelvo, niños, portaos bien.

Sin más, el hombre salió de la celda.

Zero no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse de pie, pero las cadenas no le dejaron avanzar más de un paso. La del cuello lo asfixiaba sin piedad.

— ¡Shiki! ¡Tenemos que largarnos!

Con los brazos hacia arriba, encadenado, el vampiro se volvió hacia él. Tenía el rostro blanco como un fantasma y la mirada un poco lejana, como si lo mirara desde una larga distancia.

— No podemos, no se puede salir de aquí.

— ¡Sólo tenemos que soltarnos!

— Para eso necesitamos la llave, Kiryuu-kun, y la tiene él.

— ¡Te ha liberado para ponerte ahí! ¡Responden a la magia!

— No. Ha sido la llave. Es una runa. La lleva con él y así tiene poder sobre las cadenas.

Zero respiró, mirando hacia todas partes. Pensando con celeridad.

— Vale, vale… entonces haremos esto: en cuanto esté desprevenido y de espaldas a mí, tú al otro lado, usarás tu poder y lo tirarás sobre mí. Las cadenas son lo bastante largas como para que lo plaque. Le quitaré la runa y nos soltaré. Sé que es un sangrepura, pero no necesitamos matarlo, sólo huir.

Extrañamente, en la cara de Shiki se dibujó una sonrisa derrotada.

— No funcionará, Kiryuu-kun.

Había tanta pena en sus palabras, que Zero se sintió hasta enfadado ¡no podía rendirse sin más! Pero entonces sus ojos recorrieron el torso desnudo del chico, que tenía cierto parecido a Kaname, y recordó las manos del hombre recorriéndolo y sus ojos dispares observándolo con lascivia. Con voz calmada, le dijo:

— Sé que estás asustado, Shiki, yo también… es normal. Es un vampiro que… me hiela la sangre. Pero debemos huir. Y podemos hacerlo. Evitaremos cualquier mal. Kaname no tardará en encontrarnos, sólo tenemos que darle un poco de tiempo y tú no tendrás que sufrir nada a manos de él.

Pero Shiki volvió a mirarlo con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

— No se puede usar magia aquí dentro, los poderes vampíricos no funcionan.

Zero sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.

— P-pero… Dios mío… é-él pretende ma…

— Tienen tres semanas para encontrarnos, Kiryuu-kun, y Kaname no va a dejar correr un ataque como el que sufrimos en la Academia y además… estás tú.

— Si me está usando como carnaza, es justo lo que quiere. Que Kaname venga aquí… No me gusta la idea de que su plan se cumpla…

La presencia del vampiro se dejó sentir desde el pasillo. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y el adulto entró al calabozo con una tenue sonrisa y un maletín en la mano.

— Hola, chicos ¿qué tal? ¿me habéis extrañado? No hace falta que te pongas en pie para saludarme, Zero. Es muy amable de tu parte, pero prefiero verte siempre en el suelo.

Boqueando, Zero se dejó caer otra vez y se pegó a la pared.

— ¡Pero, Senri! ¿De qué habéis estado hablando vosotros dos? —a Zero se le perdió un latido de miedo— ¡gandules! Si los pezones se te han puesto duros, hijo mío… mira, mira, mira como saludan… —el vampiro se inclinó hacia el pecho de Shiki y, desde cerca, tironeó le de los pezones. El chico se removió inquieto, pero no gritó ni se quejó—. Qué bonitos…

Riéndose, se separó de él y dejó el maletín contra una pared. Del bolsillo del pantalón de vestir que llevaba extrajo un mango alargado y negro, de unos treinta centímetros. Zero tardó un momento en entender que se trataba de un látigo enrollado.

— Creo que iré primero a por ellos ¿verdad? Son bonitos, así puntiagudos y con la aureola grande y rosa pero… —se rio entre dientes— siempre son más sugerentes más oscuros. A ver si los podemos poner morados ¿eh?

Cuando alzó el látigo, Zero abrió la boca, pero se quedó sin aire para decir algo.

— ¿Padre? —dijo en un susurro Shiki. Zero no podía verle la cara.

— Tchis, tchis, silencio, Senri, silencio… No debes estar asustado. No voy a hacerte algo que tú no le hayas hecho a alguien antes — rio—. De momento al menos… nos quedan muchos días. Ahora, silencio, silencio, o tendré que ser muy malo.

Con una gran sonrisa, descargó el primer golpe.

Shiki gimió y sobre su hombro, Zero vio la cara de absoluta satisfacción del vampiro. Era terrible. Terrible porque sus rasgos eran hermosos y muy parecidos a los de Kaname y a los del mismo Shiki, pero sus facciones formaban ángulos extraños, bellos y letales, y cada gesto gritaba depravación y prometía horror.

Dio dos golpes más antes de que Zero fuera quien gritara, poniéndose en pie:

— ¡No! ¡Para! ¡¿Qué haces?!

El vampiro inclinó un poco la cabeza, deteniendo un momento el látigo antes de asestar dos golpes más despistadamente.

— Canso a Senri. Tiene que estar agotado para la luna nueva y eso lleva mucho trabajo. Pensaba que os lo acababa de decir.

Zero lo odió en ese momento. Lo odió porque sabía que se estaba haciendo el loco, que aquellas palabras ocultaban una mordida y que sólo había contestado con despiste para frustrarlo.

— ¡Es tú hijo! ¿Qué quieres conseguir?

— ¿Conseguir?

El adulto se rio y volvió a centrarse en los golpes contra el pecho de Shiki, que gemía y cuya sangre ya se podía oler en la sala.

— ¡Déjalo!

El vampiro cambió el ángulo y destinó los cortantes latigazos al abdomen de Shiki a mayor ritmo. El dolor debía de ser distinto, porque el chico dejó de gritar y empezó a moverse con espasmo y gemidos dolorosos.

— ¡Para!

Los latigazos subieron de intensidad, el ritmo aumentó. El calabozo se llenó del sonido cortante del látigo en el aire y de los gritos y jadeos ahogados de Shiki. También se oían las cadenas. Las del chico moreno, que se balanceaban con él, y las de Zero, que gemían bajo sus intentos de liberarlo.

— ¡Basta, monstruo!

Dio dos latigazos más, enfebrecido, y entonces tiró el látigo y se abalanzó sobre Zero, apartando de un empujón a su hijo, que hubiera caído al suelo de no haber sido por las cadenas.

Lo estampó contra la pared y lo sujetó por la cabeza, colando los dedos entre su pelo antes de obligarle a levantar la barbilla y morderle la yugular herida sin piedad. Zero gritó y de repente se encontró tirado en el suelo, con el vampiro a horcajas sobre él, destrozándole el jersey con las uñas.

Zero miró hacia él aterrado.

Le había golpeado la cabeza con tanta fuerza contra la pared que había perdido el conocimiento o la memoria durante un momento. El vampiro murmuraba palabras inconexas, rápidas y bajas, y tenía la sangre de Zero todavía en la barbilla.

— Antes no me contestaste… lo voy a ver ahora.

— ¡No! —gritó Zero, un poco más consciente, arrastrándose hacia atrás— ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítate! ¡Te mataré, monstruo!

El vampiro se rio y de pronto las cadenas se acortaron, inmovilizaron las manos de Zero contra la pared, obligándolo a sentarse y a mantener la cabeza pegada a la roca.

— Hueles tan bien… tan…

La abrió las piernas. Zero forcejeó y le dio una patada, pero él la aguantó bien y al final consiguió agarrarle ambos tobillos. Miro uno y después el otro. Se rio. Las cadenas tintinearon y tiraron de ellos hasta pegárselos a los muslos, dejándole las piernas muy abiertas pero ocultas por el pantalón. Zero rugió.

— Siempre es mucho más bonito cuando hay pasión… —le murmuró el vampiro.

Zero le escupió a la cara. El vampiro pasó su lengua rosa muy lentamente sobre la saliva lanzada y la saboreó.

— Un chico generoso ¿eh? Nos lo vamos a pasa tan bien…

Sonriendo, el padre de Shiki, colocó las dos manos en sus ingles. Ya no había fingida inocencia, sólo codicia y deseo.


	6. Terror

¡El nuevo capítulo! ^^ Espero que os guste ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**Capítulo seis**

**Terror**

Zero temblaba acurrucado en el catre. Oía voces agónicas a su alrededor, pera sabía que no eran más que los frutos de sus miedos.

Por la ventana de la mazmorra a la que había sido trasladado podía ver el cielo oscuro, iluminado tan sólo por las estrellas. No había luna.

Tres semanas después de haber sido capturados por Rido, el padre de Shiki y la pesadilla de Zero, los dos muchachos seguían prisioneros. O eso suponía Zero, que no había visto a Shiki desde la primera noche cuando, después de profanarlo frente a él, Rido se encargó de buscarle un nuevo lugar, más cómodo para las torturas a las que estaba destinándolo. No siempre terminaba en violación, pero Rido se recreaba creando esas expectativas en él, en el miedo a no saber si aquella noche se repetiría.

Físicamente, salvo por la fuerte sed y el hambre, Zero se encontraba bien. Las lesiones provocadas por Rido desaparecían a la velocidad a la que lo harían en el cuerpo de un sangrepura, y las que Kaname le dejara, semanas atrás, se habían curado naturalmente. Apenas tenía una marca roja desde la yugular hasta el esternón como último recuerdo de su vínculo.

Pero su ánimo estaba devastado. Cuando fue cambiado de celda, pese al dolor, al odio, al asco y al temor, en Zero había reaparecido la esperanza. Trató de escapar. Escribió runas en el suelo dejándose las uñas en la roca, buscó los vestigios de su poder como sangrepura, que en algún momento deberían surgir -aunque los manuscritos hablaban de cientos de años de espera-, usó la fuerza contra Rido e incluso lo sedujo, a pesar del vínculo y de sí mismo. Todo fracasó. No obstante, una pequeña llama de esperanza se había mantenido viva las dos primeras semanas: Kaname lo estaba buscando. A él y a Shiki. Él vínculo lo impulsaba. Su orgullo también. No podía dejar sin vengar un ataque como el que había sufrido.

Y además, muy, muy en el fondo, en un lugar del que Zero se avergonzaba, en lo más profundo de su cabeza, creía que Kaname, después de todo lo que habían compartido, lo buscaría por sí mismo.

No había sido así. Y ahora era demasiado tarde.

En algún lugar de aquél castillo, Shiki estaba a punto de morir para que Rido terminase su ritual. Se lo había contado muchas veces a Zero. Una de ellas, mientras lo obligaba a mantener posturas obscenas para pintarlo al óleo, le había descrito cómo tendría que sacarle uno a uno todos los tendones del brazo derecho al chico para después trenzarlos y conservarlos para atarlos entorno al corazón de Shiki en un paso posterior.

Unos pasos en el corredor lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. El sudor frío empezó a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, pero se irguió y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza en alto. Aquél vampiro se lo había quitado todo, pero Zero se negaba a baja la barbilla.

— Buenas noches, Kiryuu-kun ¿ha dormido bien?

La pregunta, hecha con absoluta elegancia y pleitesía, heló la sangre de Zero, que se negó a responder. Desde que había sido cambiado a aquél calabozo, tenía la sensación de ser observado casi todo el tiempo y se negaba a dormir. En aquellas semanas, había limitado el descanso a tres o cuatro horas intermitentes y asustadas, a las que era arrastrado por su cuerpo pero que no deseaba en absoluto.

— Estás tan guapo como siempre, supongo que sí. Me alegro mucho, porque es importante dejar un bello cadáver tras de sí ¿verdad?

Zero ni siquiera pestañeó.

El vampiro, ajeno a su indiferencia, se acercó a él vistiendo únicamente un pantalón rojo y un largo abrigo de cuero negro abierto. Tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre en el torso y a Zero casi le horrorizó más oler que eran del propio Rido que haber averiguado que eran de una pobre víctima.

— Tengo que confesarte algo, Zero… —le susurró, subiéndose al catre y gateando sobre Zero, cuyas cadenas rugieron al tumbarlo para que se dejara hacer— se me ha hecho un poco tarde. Quería jugar mucho, mucho contigo, pero hoy Senri tiene prioridad ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Él es mi hijo y algunos días lo he descuidado un poco por estar contigo y con tu delicioso olor, con tu piel de crema… —le dijo, lamiéndose los labios y repasándolos con las manos. Zero se revolvió asqueado bajo su toque, pero las cadenas no cedieron—. No me extraña que mi sobrino te usara sin parar durante una semana ¡yo te he tenido aquí tres y podría disfrutar otras seis de ti! Aunque yo no soy tan afortunado… mis marcas desaparecen tan rápido… —suspiró y después le lamió un pezón, en el que alguna vez había tenido los dientes de Kaname impresos— Y no será por falta de intentos ¿eh?

El vampiro se quedó callado un momento jugando con el pezón de Zero, erecto por el frío y continuo toque. Cuando se cansó, se levantó y se colocó a ahorcajas en su pecho. Sabiendo más o menos lo que el vampiro quería, Zero se removió otra vez:

— Lo sé, lo sé, te gustaría que hoy jugásemos más al sur. Lo sé. Hace cinco días desde la última vez, pero he estado muy ocupado y nos hemos divertido de otras maneras ¿verdad? —mientras hablaba con su grabe voz, llevó las manos a su pantalón y bajó la cremallera para liberar su pene inhiesto—. Hoy tampoco va a poder ser, porque tengo prisa y los dos sabemos que no puedo follarte sólo una vez. No… porque si no tu culo hambriento se queda con ganas y palpita pidiendo más y yo no tengo fuerza de voluntad para negarme…

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Bájate! ¡Mátame y déjame en paz!

El vampiro le cruzó la caza con dos bofetadas, pero siguió hablando con aquella calma horrible:

— ¡Qué impaciente! No me digas que ya sabes que lo que no podemos hacer hoy, lo voy a hacer después con tu cuerpo ¡cómo me conoces! — rio—. Bueno, nosotros a lo nuestro. Pon cara de putita, que voy a pajearme y a correrme sobre ti. Después vendrá alguien a darte el golpe de gracia.

Furioso, Zero trató de liberarse o de tirarlo del catre, pero el vampiro se mantuvo impasible, masturbándose con ambas manos y mirándolo fijamente a la cara con sus ojos bicolor. Incapaz de correrse sólo así, cuando estaba alcanzando el clímax, Rido se arañó una mejilla, clavándole las uñas y creando cuatro hilos de sangre. Permitió que su semen saliera contra el rostro de Zero y lo observó durante interminables minutos, en los que el chico fue forzado a mantenerle la mirada y se negó a dejar caer una sola lágrima.

Sin decirle nada, el vampiro se bajó de su pecho y salió por la puerta abrochándose el pantalón.

Zero quedó, allí, tumbado y ultrajado, con el semen del vampiro sobre su cara, escurriendo entre sus labios, y las heridas en la cara. Las cadenas permanecían fijas y tirantes, obligándolo a continuar acostado a lo largo del catre.

¿Así iba a ser? ¿Un esbirro de Rido iba a entrar en algún momento y a matarlo sin más o sólo sería abandonado allí hasta que sucumbiera al hambre y a la locura?

No podía ser.

El tatuaje en su cuello palpitaba recordándole el vínculo y las obligaciones que tenía para con él. Los colmillos le dolían y tenía sed. Y estaba sucio y derrotado allí. Tenía hambre, tenía sed.

Otros pasos en el pasillo, más livianos y rápidos, le indicaron que su verdugo llegaba hacia él. Zero deseó que fuera rápido y eficiente. Trató de levantar la cabeza para verlo, pero el grillete en el cuello se lo impidió. De todas maneras, la larga guadaña se elevaba lo suficientemente alto como para que él pudiera verla sin moverse.

— ¿Yuki? —preguntó confundido.

— Hijo de puta… —fue la contestación que consiguió, cargada de odio—. Pedazo de mierda…

Los pasos de la chica se acercaron poco a poco a él y Zero luchó contra las cadenas otra vez para verla, para mirarle a los ojos y asegurarse de que era ella. Pero fue la chica la que se inclinó buscando también su mirada. Llevaba el pelo mucho más largo que antes, demasiado como para que le hubiera crecido sólo y, aunque su olor no había cambiado, había algo en él y en sus ojos que…

— ¿… vampiro? —le preguntó, asustado y sin creerlo— ¡Yuki! ¿Qué has hecho?

La chica se agitó la melena y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Nada! ¡¿Sorprendido?! ¿Kaname no te lo ha contado? ¡¿Mi hermano no te ha dicho nada?!

— ¿Tu her…?

— ¡Cállate, puta! —le cortó ella—. Claro que no te ha dicho nada ¡tú boca le era útil para correrse, no para preguntar!

Llena de furia, con los ojos grandes y granates, tan parecidos a los de Kaname y a los de Rido que Zero se preguntó cómo no había sido capaz de verlo antes, le abofeteó con fuerza sobre humana, llenándose la mano con el semen de Rido, que empezaba a secarse.

Al ver aquello, la chica gimió y lo lamió, para después inclinarse sobre él y lamer los restos con codicia, sin importarle pasar por los labios secos del chico.

— Me lo has quitado todo, Zero —le murmuró cuando terminó, sin alejarse—. Me quitaste a Kaname, que estaba prometido conmigo desde mucho antes de que tú nacieras, y me has quitado a Rido, que yació conmigo cuando todavía era humana… Los dos me amaban, Zero, y tú… tú… ¿cómo lo has hecho, puta? ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! —le gritó, arañándole el pecho, desesperada.

— ¡Yuki! ¡No lo sabíamos! ¡Lo hicimos por ti! —le aseguró, aturdido.

— ¿¡Por mí!? ¡¿POR MI?! ¡¿Te acostaste con mi prometido por mí?!

— ¡Estabas devastada por que me iba a convertir en un Nivel E! ¡Era la única solución para hacerte feliz!

De un golpe, las cadenas dejaron libre a Zero y la chica se echó hacia atrás, riendo a grandes carcajadas.

— ¡Eras mi amigo, Zero, pero a él lo amaba! ¡Era mío! — se carcajeó otra vez y Zero se incorporó en el catre—. Voy a matarte, Zero, te juro que sí, pero… bueno — rio—, tú hiciste algo por mi ¿verdad? Me quitaste a Kaname por mi… así que yo haré algo por ti. Voy a permitirte jugar por tu vida.

»Tú estás desnudo y desarmado, yo no. Pero cuando tú me quitaste a Kaname, yo no sabía nada. Yo sé dónde está la salida, tu no. Pero tú hiciste algo imborrable con él. Como, en realidad, estamos en las mismas condiciones que antes, el juego es muy justo: yo voy a apartarme un metro más y entonces, te voy a atacar. Tú no vas a estar atado. Ya está. Ese es el juego. A ver si sobrevives. Buena suerte, Zero.

Y sin más, la chica así lo hizo, retrocedió dos pasos y le sonrió antes de tirarse hacia él con Artemisa.

Fue puro instinto, porque Zero no estaba muy seguro de querer luchar por su vida, pero se apartó justo a tiempo y la afilada hoja cortó el aire a su lado. Yuki gruñó y volvió a llamarlo puta. Zero miró la puerta y miró la ventana y se dio cuenta de que las dos estaban demasiado lejos y cerradas. Le dio una patada a Yuki y esquivó otro golpe, pero Artemisa era demasiado grande y Yuki demasiado hábil. No tenía una oportunidad real de salir victorioso.

Se preguntó, mientras trataba de golpear a Yuki, girando y girando, dónde estaba la chica dulce que él tanto había querido. Hacía meses que había desaparecido. Antes de que él y Kaname hablaran por primera vez sobre la inminente conversión de Zero en Nivel E, mucho antes, Yuki había empezado a cambiar hasta que se había convertido en eso. En una vampiresa sedienta de sangre y llena de venganza. Un monstruo deformado de sí misma.

Su pie dio con una de las cadenas caídas y lo hizo resbalar. Sin dudarlo, la chica se abalanzó sobre él y Zero sólo fue capaz de agarrar las argollas y golpear con el metal hacia ella.

Con fuerza e inesperadamente, el extremo de la cadena voló libre y se enredó alrededor del cuello de Yuki, que chilló y saltó hacia atrás. Zero, que tenía bien sujeto el otro extremo, tiró sorprendido.

Crac.

Yuki cayó desplomada al suelo. Artemisa zozobró y se clavó en la argamasa de las piedras de la pared.

— Dios mío…

Zero se abalanzó sobre la chica, gateando todavía por el suelo y con la cadena en la mano. El pelo oscuro caía alrededor de ella como un manto y tapaba su cara. O eso creía Zero hasta que lo apartó para tomarle el pulso y comprobó que era su nuca lo que miraba al techo.

Espantado, porque el cuello estaba roto, retrocedió hasta pegarse contra la pared.

— Yuki… —murmuró.

No supo muy bien lo que hacía, sólo sentía la fuerza de la adrenalina en los oídos. Se levantó al cabo de unos segundos y rodeó el cuerpo de la chica sin poder apartar la mirada hasta que llegó a la puerta. Estaba cerrada, como él había pensado, pero Yuki tenía que tener en algún lugar el amuleto con la runa que lo habría.

Temblando, volvió a acercarse a ella y buscó algún bolsillo en el vestido de encajes blancos que llevaba. No lo encontró, pero un golpe de suerte le hizo percatarse de la liga roja que llevaba en el muslo derecho. De ella, diminutos, pendían dos dijes de plata con runas talladas.

Sin querer pensar en ello, Zero deslizó la liga por las piernas blancas de la chica y se la envolvió en la muñeca. Al acercarse a la puerta, esta se abrió.

Fue incapaz de mirar atrás al salir del calabozo.

Recorrió el pasillo sin dudar, pero antes de girar la primera esquina comenzó a notar la debilidad en las piernas. Llevaba más de una semana sin comer y, aunque Rido le había obligado a beber de él, el vínculo le hacía rechazar la sangre de cualquiera que no fuera Kaname.

Se tambaleó y cayó contra una de las paredes, pero no había llegado tan lejos para rendirse en aquél momento.

Giró hacia la derecha, desde donde siempre venían los pasos, y continuó por el pasillo apoyado en la pared. Bajó unas escaleras, porque era el único camino, y después dudó en la encrucijada. Respiró hondo, lleno de miedo y con el corazón a mil por la posible huida, y tomó el pasillo de la derecha. Sabía que tenía que subir, porque la ventana de su celda había estado al ras del suelo afuera, pero ese pasillo sólo le llevó a otras escaleras que bajaban y él las recorrió antes de darse cuenta.

No oía nada, no veía nada. Se limitaba a seguir, apoyando en la pared, tomando direcciones que desconocía y entrando cada vez más en una especie de letargo en el que sólo podía continuar andando, como si estuviera tan agotado que supiera que si se detenía nunca podría volver a ponerse en marcha.

Creyó oír voces a la derecha y continuó de frente. Después giró a la izquierda y evitó darse con una antorcha de la pared, que alumbraba su siniestro camino. Bajó otro otros escalones, giró de nuevo y se chocó contra algo.

Histérico, porque sabía que toda aquella huida había sido una tontería, no pudo evitar un pequeño sollozo mezclado con una risa nerviosa. No había llegado a caerse, porque al chocar contra su pecho, Rido lo había sujetado.

— Zero…

Fue un murmullo. Un murmullo grave y tenue que erizó hasta el último vello de su cuerpo. Después hubo un rugido que hizo estremecer a las paredes de piedra y Zero se encontró siendo fuertemente aferrado contra la dureza reconfortante del pecho de Kaname.

Las manos del vampiro le hacían daño en la espalda y podía notar su ira bullendo bajo la piel. Se tranquilizó de golpe y toda la tensión que tenía acumulada de la caminata sin rumbo se deshizo bajo el olor de la canela y la madera seca del pelo de Kaname.

Cuando Kaname lo separó un poco de él, Zero se aferró otra vez a su cuerpo, pero el vampiro fue implacable y lo estampó con brusquedad contra la pared. Por encima del hombro del moreno, vislumbro las figuras de Seiren, Takuma y Kain.

— Nos vamos —dijo Kaname a nadie en concreto, quitándose con brusquedad el pesado abrigo negro. Se lo colocó, reticente a dejar de tocarlo, y lo abrochó de arriba abajo, perdiendo el tiempo en los múltiples botones del cuello alto.

— Kaname… ¿y Shiki?

Había miedo en la voz de Takuma, porque la orden de Kaname había sido dura y directa.

— Nos vamos. Zero no va a pasar un momento más aquí.

Sin preguntar y ardiendo de furia contenida, el vampiro tiró de Zero para ayudarlo a andar. Pero no se movió. Lentamente, temeroso y todavía sin creer que aquello fuerza verdad por mucho el vínculo gritase que sí, Zero elevó un brazo y rodeó el cuello de Kaname, juntando ambas frentes y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

— Tenemos que rescatar a Shiki.

Kaname entrecerró los ojos, iracundo.

— No. Está con Rido, es demasiado tarde y menos importante.

Zero no cedió. Era el último que quería volver a estar cerca de ese monstruo, pero…

— También tenemos que matar a Rido.

— Ahora no. Cuando tú estés a salvo. No voy a…

Zero negó muy suavemente con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos.

— No podré vivir si él sigue vivo.

Posiblemente fue la tristeza que empañó los ojos amatista de Zero lo que hizo que Kaname volviera a atraerlo a un duro abrazo. Nunca lo supo. Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo conciencia, fue de que estaba atravesando los pasillos hacia el exterior apoyado en Kaname y que Takuma llevaba su katana desenvainada unos pasos por delante de todos ellos.

Los corredores superiores estaban llenos de cadáveres humanos y de prendas y Zero se percató, por primera vez, de las manchas de sangre en las ropas de los nobles. El abrigo que él llevaba y la camisa negra que ahora lucía Kaname estaban totalmente limpios.

— Quiere hacer un ritual con él… —les dijo de pronto, recordando que ellos no sabían nada—. Lo necesita para conseguir más poder de la familia Kuran pero yo no sé…

— En el patio entonces, en la mesa de ceremonias —le cortó Kaname, girando a la derecha en el hall de la entrada.

Atravesaron todavía dos salones y sintieron la presencia del resto de nobles a poca distancia, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Era difícil sentir a Rido allí, porque parecía estar en todas partes y Shiki, igual que Zero, eran imposibles de sentir después de haber estado tanto tiempo encerrados bajo los sellos de prohibición mágica.

De lo que ocurrió en el jardín, Zero apenas pudo recordar algo.

Shiki estaba atado a una mesa de piedra, como Kaname había predicho, y Rido, vestido con el mismo pantalón rojo, sin camisa y con el abrigo de cuero con lo que había visitado a Zero horas antes, se inclinaba sobre él, rodeado de docenas de vampiros.

Después, Zero tuvo la sensación de que el aire se hacía pesado. Kaname no lo soltó y juntos avanzaron por el jardín. En su confusión cansada, Zero creyó que los vampiros estaban desapareciendo en cientos de motas de luz al paso del vampiro y que la tierra temblaba bajo cada paso.

— ¡Sobrino! Pero qué inoportuno… con la de veces que te has negado a hablar conmigo y decides acercarte justo ahora ¡cuando intento reforzar lazos con mi hijo!

— Voy a matarte —le dijo Kaname sin ninguna aspereza en la voz, como si estuviera recitando.

— ¡Oh! No me digas que Zero te ha contado su desliz… bueno, no te preocupes, nos parecemos bastante tú y yo ¿verdad? Es normal que el chico se confundiera y me ofreciera el culo. Sobre todo estando tan solito aquí y con un culo tan hambriento como el suyo…

El hombro del vampiro explotó, pero él sólo se rio como un desquiciado y pronto las venas y el tejido de la piel volvieron a recubrir la zona dolorosamente.

— No te pongas tan celoso, sobrino. Mira el lado, positivo, ahora sabe alguna cosa más…

De nuevo, el hombro y también su costado derecho explotaron, pero además de un gesto de dolor, Rido no hizo otra cosa.

— Bueno, bueno, lo aclararemos después, ahora tengo que seguir con Senri-chan.

La intención de Rido era volver a girarse e ignorarlos, pero Takuma apareció de la nada, habiendo matado a un último vampiro, e interpuso su katana entre el padre y el hijo.

— ¡Oh! Takuma Ichijo, ya veo… —dijo, poniéndose finalmente serio—. Sabes lo que significa esto ¿verdad? Vas a conseguir el culo de Senri uno o dos meses más, antes de que vuelva a por él para terminar todo esto. Y él tendrá que pasar por ello de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que le encantará.

Sin mediar palabra, Takuma se abalanzó sobre él con la espada y Kaname hizo estallar otra vez distintas partes de su cuerpo, pero el vampiro se echó hacia atrás con un elegante salto y se desvaneció en el aire, sonriéndoles con auténtica maldad.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó Takuma, cortando el aire donde había desaparecido. Un movimiento en la mesa de piedra llamó su atención y estuvo junto a Shiki un momento después—. Se ha ido, se ha ido, venga, nos vamos… —le murmuró, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

A diferencia de Zero, Shiki estaba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros, pero llevaba el pecho descubierto y estaba cosido a cicatrices. Por un momento, Zero se preguntó si él estaba tan delgado como el chico, pero Kaname tiró insistentemente de él y lo encaminó hacia el interior de la casa.

Poco tiempo después, tres limusinas negras les esperaban en la puerta y los vampiros se subían a ellas de regreso a la Academia Cross.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Pensabais que Kaname llegaría antes? ¿Sorprendidos por lo ocurrido con Yuki?<p>

¡Ya me diréis!


	7. Pánico

Y otro martes más... Los martes son un días muy, muy duro para mi. Entro a clase a las nueve de la mañana y salgo a los ocho de la tarde ¡y sólo tengo una hora escasa para comer! Pero ¿sabéis qué? cuando llego a casa, por mucho trabajo que tanga -como ahora, que debería estar terminan la práctica que tengo que entregar antes de las doce-, me pongo delante del ordena y subo el nuevo capítulo de _Vínculo._

_PD. Leyendo la nota me he dado cuenta de que suena a queja... ¡es justo al revés! Subir el cap es lo mejor del día xD quería decir que lo hago con muchísima ilusión. Aish... y pensar que aquí debajo hay cientos de palabras más... ¡espero que sean más claras que esta nota! xD_

¡Y como veis, aquí esta! Os dejo con Zero recién rescatado de un infierno de tres semanas con Rido...

**Capítulo siete**

**Pánico**

Apenas llegaba a notar el calor que desprendía Zero a través del grueso abrigo negro que le había puesto. Seiren iba con ellos en la limusina, callada y distraída dejándoles intimidad. Kaname lo agradecía, porque no podría haber soportado que nadie mirase siquiera a Zero en aquellos momentos.

La ira todavía lo devoraba por dentro. El miedo que había sentido las semanas anteriores no había desaparecido, sólo había mutado, pero seguía dentro de él, susurrándole al oído que volverían a quitarle al chico.

Jamás había sufrido tanto como en aquellas tres semanas. Ni tras el asesinato de su padre ni al dejar a Yuki. El vínculo había punzado, doloroso y desgarrador, cada segundo. Y sus propios sentimientos, revueltos, extraños, nuevos, no le había dado un momento de descanso.

Iba a matar a Rido.

De verdad.

Iba a matarlo por haberlo alejado de Zero.

No sabía cómo, todavía, pero encontraría el modo de darle muerte aunque tuviera que vender su alma condenada.

La limusina se detuvo frente a las puertas del pabellón de la Clase Nocturna. Seiren abrió la puerta y bajó, manteniéndola abierta para que Kaname pudiera salir. Delicadamente, atrajo más hacia sí a Zero, que dormía inquieto, y descendió del coche. Era sólo unos centímetros más alto que el chico, pero lo cargó con facilidad en sus brazos. Era un vampiro, después de todo, y Zero había adelgazado al menos veinte kilos de un cuerpo ya delgado. Estaba esquelético.

Frente a la puerta y junto al anciano guardián, Cross y Yagari, el cazador de vampiros, los esperaban impacientes. Kaname pasó junto a ellos y gruñó al director cuando trató de acercarse. El hombre pareció entender y sujetó también a Yagari.

— ¿Necesita curas? ¿Está bien? —le dijo con auténtica preocupación.

— Yo me encargaré —gruñó como respuesta.

Tras él, oyó a los demás chicos bajar de sus limusinas y el grito preocupado de Cross al ver a Shiki, pero él continuó su camino, impasible y preocupado, aplastando a Zero contra él.

No soñaba con nada en concreto, pero estar dormido le daba miedo. Cuando recobró totalmente la consciencia, Zero se vio a sí mismo siendo tumbado en el sofá de la habitación de Kaname. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero seguía teniendo puesto el fuerte abrigo negro. Agradecido por tener una pieza de ropa que lo cubriera tras tantos días de desnudez, se abrazó a ella y se dejó hundir entre los cojines suaves de terciopelo.

La mano de Kaname buscó su frente y sus ojos se encontraron.

— Tienes fiebre. Te haré algunas curas mientras preparan el baño —le dijo—, y después cenarás un poco y dormirás.

Zero no encontró fuerzas para protestar, simplemente se encogió un poco y se giró para quedar más hundido entre las telas. No quería quitarse nunca aquél abrigo, que olía a Kaname, ni volver a quedarse desnudo. No quería sentir el frío de la piedra contra su piel ni las argollas de metal en sus brazos, tobillos y cuello.

Pero eso era una tontería, porque Kaname no iba a atarlo y a encerrarlo. Parpadeó. Necesitaba dormir desesperadamente.

Kaname volvió a acercarse tras llamar al servicio. Se acuclilló junto a él en el sofá y dirigió sus manos a los botones del abrigo. Zero protestó.

— No…

— Sólo voy a limpiar los arañazos. Mañana no estarán ahí. Y después te ducharás y te pondrás tu propio pijama —le dijo con suavidad.

— No… —volvió a decir, pero se dejó hacer.

Kaname le abrió lentamente el abrigo y observó los arañazos que Yuki le había hecho. Zero pensó que era una suerte que la chica le hubiera quitado el semen de la cara, porque habría sido horrible chocarse con Kaname y con los nobles cubierto de semen de Rido. Incluso aunque pudieran olerlo, verlo siempre era una muestra más fehaciente de lo que había estado ocurriendo.

Con una delicadeza que Zero sólo recordaba haberle visto con Yuki, Kaname le limpió cuidadosamente las heridas con una gasa empapada en desinfectante, uno eficaz para los venenos más comunes utilizados entre los vampiros.

— Intenté irme… —le dijo impulsado por el vínculo, cuando las chicas del servicio entraron y, discretamente y sin mirarlos, se ocuparon del baño y dejaron lista la cena—. Lo intenté pero todavía no tengo… ningún poder. Las runas no funcionaron… pero lo intenté de verdad.

— Shhh…

— No, Kaname —le dijo, un poco violento, recargándose en sus codos. Necesitaba que lo entendiera y que le creyera—. Quería volver aquí. Pero no podía. Las cadenas no me dejaban. No quería estar allí.

Era inconexo, pero ferviente al hablar. Kaname volvió a pedirle tranquilidad y lo instó a volver a acostarse.

— Te creo, Zero, sé que lo intentaste hasta que lo conseguiste. Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de todo esto. Tú estás muy cansado y febril y yo estoy… estoy tan enfadado —le confesó con tono oscuro— que podría abrir la tierra y dejar que el magma la fundiera.

El vampiro levantó por primera vez la vista del cuerpo de Zero para perderla al otro lado de la ventana abierta, en busca de calma. Desde el jardín llegaba el aroma de los rosales en flor del colegio y de los árboles en primavera.

— ¿Estás herido en otro lugar? —le preguntó cuándo las chicas abandonaron la habitación y él pareció más recobrado.

Zero negó, aunque no estaba seguro. Las heridas que Rido le hacía cicatrizaban rápido, al ritmo normal de los vampiros, pero la desnutrición y la falta de sangre ralentizaban el proceso. Además, durante su pelea con Yuki tal vez se había dado algún golpe, pero no sentía nada. Sólo un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y pesadez en los brazos y en las piernas.

— ¿Shiki está bien? —le preguntó.

Kaname se levantó y tomó asiento en el bode del sofá, junto a él. Le acarició el pelo con cuidado y Zero, con la luz finalmente a su favor, pudo ver el destello sediento en los ojos del vampiro.

— Lo estará. Llegamos a tiempo.

— Rido fue horrible con él —le confesó Zero, que pese a todo, se sentía profundamente impactado por la lascivia con la que había visto que se comportaba el vampiro con Shiki—. Nos separó la primera noche, pero antes…

Zero se estremeció y se quedó callado. Iba a contarle que casi se había sobrepasado con su propio hijo, pero eso llevaría a otras cuestiones. Y jamás le contaría a Kaname las violaciones de Rido. Nunca. Él lo supondría, lo sabría por las cosas que Rido le había dicho y porque lo había visto desnudo, pero de su boca nunca saldría una palabra. No iba a hacer real aquél horror. Había sido una pesadilla. Nunca volvería a ocurrir y no había sido real.

— Vamos a la bañera.

Las palabras de Kaname rompieron la cadena de pensamientos de Zero y el chico se sentó en el sofá. Fue un gesto tonto, pero abrazó ambos lados del abrigo para que se cerraran y no mostraran su pecho. Con dificultad se puso en pie y Kaname rápidamente lo tomó por la cintura. Juntos entraron en el baño, cuya bañera estaba llena de espuma y burbujas y soltaba vapor.

Kaname fue brusco al hacerle deshacerse del abrigo y a Zero le costó un poco recordar que el vínculo estaba tirando de él y que se sentía furioso cuando la pareja negaba su cuerpo al otro. Con un suspiro de lamento, Zero volvió a dejarse guiar hasta la ducha, donde Kaname le permitió sentarse mientras, como había hecho el último atardecer que pasaron juntos, lo enjabonó meticulosamente, aunque mucho más parco en los muslos, las ingles y los pezones de lo que había sido entonces.

El vampiro también se enjabonó y aclaró y le tendió la mano para entrar en la bañera.

A Zero le costó mucho aceptar los dedos largos de Kaname, como si estuviera siendo digno de un honor que no le correspondía, pero al final lo hizo y se dejó introducir en la cálida y reconfortante agua, llena de espuma y bombas de baño funcionando aquí y allá llenando el baño de olor a canela.

— Mmm… recuéstate un poco… —murmuró el vampiro para sí cuando atrajo a Zero y éste apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, como habían hecho el camino en limusina.

Zero no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, pero la espuma se deshizo y el agua llegó a enfriarse un poco antes de que Kaname diera por terminado el baño. Apenas se habían movido, el vampiro buscando su contacto continuamente, y al final Zero creía haberse dormido.

Salieron envueltos en los espesos albornoces, Kaname sacudiéndose el pelo moreno con una toalla, y se sentaron en la mesa. Zero, curiosamente y pese al cansancio, tenía hambre y casi se sintió reconfortado al notas las rodillas de Kaname chocar contra las suyas bajo la mesa.

— Itadakimatsu —murmuró antes de coger los palillos y tomar una de las piezas de Sushi que habían ocultado las tapas de plata. Por primera vez, la mesa estaba dispuesta al estilo tradicional y Zero agradeció sentirse en un ambiente más seguro.

Kaname no lo acompañó. Se limitó a observarlo comer desde el otro lado de la mesa, bebiendo lentamente el té verde de su baso de arcilla. Zero, que estaba tan cansado que a veces no estaba seguro de si seguía despierto, comió sin importarle; dio cuenta de los nigiris de tortilla y de los uramaki y picoteó los makis de atún y de pepino hasta sentirse satisfecho.

Cuando dejó los palillos en su lugar, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos del vampiro. Tenía una expresión seria y, pese al sueño, Zero supo que a Kaname le había parecido poca comida. Ese pensamiento le hizo gracia, porque tal vez quería que se pusiera gordo, tal vez era lo que le gustaba a Kaname, tal vez Zero necesitaba dormir, porque cada vez era más idiota.

Bufó una risa, preguntándose dónde había quedado el cazador astuto y soberbio que solía ser y de dónde había salido aquél malhumorado loco que había tomado su cuerpo.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

Zero se encogió de hombros, porque era una pregunta especialmente estúpida.

— Tres semanas.

Los ojos de Kaname se estrecharon y finalmente se levantó de la silla con un movimiento fluido. Se acercó a él con lentitud, mientras Zero seguía mirando al frente, fingiendo despreocupación por los pasos del vampiro.

Sintió sus dedos pasar entre las hebras de su pelo húmedo y deslizarse hasta su barbilla, apenas deteniéndose en los pómulos golpeados por Rido y por Yuki. Le obligó a levantar la vista, girándolo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

— Ahora dormirás, y mañana por la noche no quedará ni una sola marca en tu cuerpo que no haya hecho yo —le murmuró.

— ¿Tú crees? —le preguntó, arrogante.

Kaname le sonrió fríamente.

— Estoy seguro.

De un movimiento rápido, Kaname se llevó la otra mano al cuello y se rasgó la piel.

Los ojos de Zero se volvieron rojos casi al instante y el vínculo dio un alarido fuerte y silencioso que los estremeció a ambos. Los colmillos se mostraron inmediatamente y pulsaron con dolor y ansiedad, pero Zero fue capaz de controlarse, descontento y un poco ofendido por las acciones toscas de Kaname.

Él necesitaba sangre, pero no era un perro esperando su premio, podía morder él mismo al vampiro, lo había hecho innumerables veces la semana de la invocación.

Había tanta desidia en una herida abierta para atraerle que Zero se sintió asqueado.

La sangre de Kaname ya mojaba su negro albornoz cuando Zero comenzó a sentir las punzadas de deseo en una parte de sí que llevaba dormida tres semanas. Horrorizado, cedió a sus impulsos y se puso torpemente en pie, junto al vampiro, que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo.

Se negó a abrazarse a él y esquivó su mirada, con semblante duro. Giró el rostro, evitando tocarlo y disfrutó del momento previo a morder el cuello blanco y perfecto, mojado por la sangre que lo llamaba y cegaba sus sentidos.

Mordió.

Por fin, después de todo el frío que había estado sintiendo, el calor entró en el cuerpo de Zero. No supo cómo, pero terminó aferrado desesperadamente al vampiro, como ya hiciera la primera vez que lo mordió, en aquél calabozo oscuro atado a un sello. Bebió con desesperación, lamentándose de cada hilo rojo que se le escurría, marcando con los dientes aquél cuerpo que debía ser suyo e inhalando la reconfortante canela de los cabellos oscuros.

Se apartó cuando estuvo saciado, ayudado por el vínculo, y cualquier gesto reprobable de Kaname desapareció de su mente. Todo estaba bien y él se sentía calmado y en paz. Dejó que el vínculo lo guiara y se mantuvo abrazado al vampiro incluso después de haber lamido su herida hasta sanarla, con la nariz todavía perdida en su pelo.

Respiró en paz.

— Muérdeme…

Fue sugerente. Un gemido ronco y esperado, espeso y turbio de deseo. Pero en lugar de unos dientes en su cuello, Zero sólo consiguió un suave tirón de pelo y la pérdida del cuerpo de Kaname contra él, que se echó hacia atrás y consiguió librarse de los brazos de Zero.

— Ve a dormir, Zero —le indicó.

El frío volvió a él como una puñalada helada en el centro del estómago que se extendió en oleadas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

No protestó, no dijo nada. Asintió con la cabeza y obedeció. Se metió en la inmensa cama todavía con el albornoz húmedo y el pelo mojado. Congelado por dentro. Solo.

Tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que apenas estaba respirando, pero mantuvo su posición encogida de todas maneras. Temblaba como una hoja al viento, sacudido constantemente por espasmos de frío y miedo, pero mantuvo la entereza de no dejarse llevar por el llanto que pugnaba por salir.

Había evitado llorar con Rido, no iba a llorar por Kaname.

Y menos por un comportamiento lógico del vampiro.

Kaname, aunque Zero jamás se lo iba a decir, _sabía_ lo que había pasado una y otra vez en aquella mazmorra lejana. Y, _porque _lo sabía, no iba a beber de Zero y de su sangre contaminada por la de Rido.

Haber dejado que le mordiera, haberse bañado con él, ya demostraban la increíble fuerza de las pulsiones del vínculo. Pero Kaname no iba a _infectarse_ de Zero, era natural.

Estaba tan tenso sobre la cama que los músculos del cuello le dolían y lo mareaban. Las sábanas se estaban humedeciendo y la cama, tan cómoda como el dinero podía comprar, le parecía poco mejor que el catre en el que había estado durmiendo.

El movimiento al otro lado de la cama le pilló tan de improviso que volvió a quedarse sin aire. Las sabanas se levantaron un momento y, entonces, el cuerpo de Kaname cayó sobre él, obligándolo a terminar de girar, enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

El vampiro no le dijo nada, no hizo nada. Se limitó a aprisionarlo debajo de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo con su pelo oscuro y todavía húmedo.

Zero se durmió.

Fue un sobresalto en el sueño lo que lo despertó. Un corrientazo de pavor que le gritaba que no debía estar dormido. Que jamás debía dormir.

Saltó sin darse cuenta.

No sabía dónde estaba.

Un brazo lo frenó.

Desde el suelo, a donde había caído y por donde pensaba gatear histéricamente hacia la nada, Zero fue atrapado por Kaname, que lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él.

Jadeando, Zero se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Vio los ojos estrechos de Kaname y la luz del sol regada por la habitación, entrando incluso en la cama, cuyo dosel Zero había descorrido al saltar.

— ¿A dónde ibas? —le preguntó el vampiro con acritud.

Zero tembló y jadeó. Miró hacia atrás y sólo pudo encontrar los ventanales que daban al jardín y la esquina de la pared.

— No-no sé…

Su respuesta no pareció convencer a Kaname, pero tiró de él hasta que volvió a la cama, a la sombra, y liberó su brazo.

— Vístete —le increpó, levantándose él mismo y cruzando en albornoz la habitación llena de luz. De su armario sacó un pijama de seda negro y se lo tiró al regazo antes de entrar en el baño y cerrar con un portazo.

Zero recorrió la habitación con la vista, todavía asustado de su propio miedo y se cercioró de que no había nadie allí, aunque las chicas del servicio se habían llevado los restos de la cena y habían corrido el dosel de la cama, como todas las mañanas.

Se llevó una mano al tatuaje, que pulsaba impaciente, aunque no estaba enfadado con Zero, y descubrió que el albornoz se había escurrido por sus hombros y mostraba todo su pecho. Se vistió rápidamente con aquél pijama que olía al vampiro, aunque él nunca lo había visto con ninguno, y esperó pacientemente a que saliera del baño. No se atrevió a levantarse para dejar el albornoz en otro lugar. Le daba miedo pisar el suelo junto a la cama, aunque nada podía esconderse bajo ella.

Kaname salió un largo rato después del baño, menos enfadado pero sin intención de dejarlo dormir. Seguía llevando el albornoz y Zero se dio cuenta de que dormir con el pelo húmedo había creado rizos en él. Aquél medio día, bajo la luz fuerte, se parecía más a Rido que nunca. Pero no era Rido. Era Kaname.

— Sé lo que ha ocurrido durante estas tres semanas, Zero —le espetó a bocajarro mientras se servía un vaso bajo de algún licor dorado en el mueble junto al escritorio.

— Vale— asintió Zero. No iba a decirle nada.

— No sé cuánto recuerdas de tu huida y de nuestro encuentro con Rido, pero estabas desnudo y olías a él, y él hizo algunos comentarios que confirmaron lo obvio.

— Me acuerdo.

— Voy a traerte su cabeza— le dijo con tranquilidad—. Es cuestión de tiempo.

— Vale —repitió, todavía con voz clara, firme e inexpresiva.

— No debes temer a nada.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien… aclarado esto… —el vampiro bebió el final de su copa y se mantuvo apoyado contra el mueble con gesto indolente—. El vínculo no se está tomando esta situación con demasiada calma. No sé cómo está actuando en ti, pero mi lado está loco de ira y _necesita_ saber qué ha estado pasando contigo este tiempo de ausencia.

Tenso, pero tranquilo, Zero contestó:

— Lo que sabes.

— Lo que sé… —repitió despacio— eso no es suficiente información.

— Si fuera por mí ni siquiera sabrías que pasó algo.

El vaso estalló en la mano de Kaname, pero las esquirlas de cristal se desintegraron antes de tocarle la piel y hacerla sangrar.

— No digas eso —siseó cabreado—. No digas que pretendías ocultarme…

— Aparecí desnudo corriendo por un pasillo. No hay nada que ocultar.

— No corrías, te tambaleabas.

— Me da igual.

— ¿Cómo huiste?

De pronto, Zero entendió por qué se estaba mostrando tan agresivo con Kaname. _No podía_ hablarle de Yuki.

De Yuki.

Yuki.

Había matado a Yuki.

Ni siquiera se había acordado.

Yuki…

— Me folle a Rido y aproveché su orgasmo para robarle las runas y salir cuando se fue.

Las tres lámparas de araña estallaron a la vez. El dosel protegió a Zero, pero no de la mirada de furia de Kaname.

— No te lo follaste. Te violó y huiste —le dijo, hablando muy despacio y recorriendo lentamente el camino hasta él por encima de los cristales rotos. El aire estaba denso alrededor del vampiro y nada pareció herirle la piel mientras se acercaba—. Y eso a mí me parece bien. Tuviste una oportunidad y la aprovechaste. Así llegaste a mí de nuevo.

Las palabras eran aceradas y Zero llegó a pensar que lo estaba consolando y no recitándoselas a sí mismo. Ágilmente, se subió a la cama y gateó hasta él.

— No va a tocarte nunca más —le murmuró—. _Nadie_ va a tocarte jamás…

Zero estrechó un poco los ojos, sabiendo que ahora llegaba el momento de la explosión. Kaname lo agarraría por el pelo y lo envolvería bruscamente en un abrazo posesivo y codicioso del que no lo dejaría salir durante horas.

Pero no lo hizo.

El vampiro lo observó durante unos segundos más y empujó fuera de la cama el albornoz. Le colocó suavemente una mano en el pecho y lo instó a tumbarse de espaldas sobre las almohadas. Se cernió sobre él… y corrió el dosel. Se tumbó a su lado, apenas tocándolo salvo por el brazo que seguía sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Tardó más de media hora, pero Zero terminó durmiéndose también. Seguía sintiéndose frío.

Para cuando volvió a despertarse, Kaname ya se había levantado y trasteaba en silencio con unos papeles en el escritorio. Estaba concentrado y ni siquiera hizo un gesto de saludo.

Avergonzado por la charla nocturna y carcomido por el secreto y la pena de la muerte de Yuki, Zero se dirigió al cuarto de baño, deseoso de salir del ambiente opresivo y relajarse en la bañera. Y tal vez lavarse mejor. Kaname había sido cuidadoso la noche anterior pero no demasiado diligente, apenas había enjuagado las zonas más importantes. Apenas lo había tocado.

— Ni se te ocurra —le dijo tajante el vampiro cuando estaba empujando ya la puerta del baño.

Zero frunció el ceño.

— Quiero bañarme.

— No sin mí.

— ¿No sin…?

Pero la discusión no llegó a darse, interrumpida por unos golpes suaves pero directos en la puerta. Al otro lado, ambos pudieron oler a Ichijou. Kaname se levantó de un tirón y agarró a Zero del brazo. En apenas dos movimientos, lo hizo girar y lo sentó en el sofá.

— Adelante, Takuma —dijo al aire, mientras tiraba con gracia de la manta doblada a los pies de la cama y la extendía alrededor de Zero.

El chico rubio miró desde la puerta la escena con cierta curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Tenía el semblante duro y cansado y su pelo había perdido brillo. Sólo sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, pero había odio y resentimiento en ellos y una firmeza decidida que no era habitual en ellos.

— Cross está abajo hablando con Seiren y con Hanabusa —les dijo—, subirá en un momento. Dice que verá a Zero quieras o no, Kaname-sama.

Kaname asintió y se sentó junto a Zero, muy, muy pegado a él, pero con el cuerpo relajado y echado hacia atrás en el sofá. Pese a todo, guardaba el aura de erotismo y descuidada elegancia que había ganado miradas de Zero mucho antes de que el vínculo existiera.

Le hizo un gesto a Takuma y el chico se sentó también, delante de ellos.

— ¿Shiki…? —empezó a preguntar Zero, pero Kaname lo calló con un gesto brusco. De nuevo, Takuma evitó una pelea entre ellos al contestar inmediatamente.

— Está bien. Ha preguntado también por ti, Kiryuu-kun. Él… lamenta profundamente que su padre haya sido…

— Fue más cruel con él —le interrumpió Zero, mirando directamente a Kaname para mitigar los celos del vínculo.

Nervioso, el sangrepura terminó pasando un brazo por los hombros de Zero y anclando fuertemente sus dedos en su hombro adelgazado. Respiró profundamente y tomó una actitud pasiva en la que casi parecía estar ajeno a ellos.

— De todas maneras… —Takuma se encogió de hombro—, se volverá a disculpar contigo. Se siente culpable, pero está bien. Han curado y limpiado todas sus heridas y parece que mañana no le quedará ninguna marca. Tal vez las de las muñecas… pero desaparecerán pronto.

Zero asintió, satisfecho, y por un momento se preguntó si Shiki también había llegado a ver a Yuki en aquél lugar. Decidió no preguntar. No quería hablar nunca de ella.

Los pasos de Cross se oyeron en el pasillo durante el silencio incómodo que siguió a la conversación. Sin llamar, el director entró con semblante serio pero muy decidido y se quedó estático en la puerta al verlos a los tres allí.

Perdiendo la seriedad, sonrió y chilló mientras corría hacia Zero. Kaname lo detuvo con una mano, poniéndose en pie entre la carrera del hombre y Zero, y le indicó con la cabeza que se sentara junto a Takuma.

— ¡Zero! ¡Saluda a tu padre que tanto te quiere!

Con el ceño fruncido por el ridículo comportamiento, Zero gruñó un saludo y notó otra vez la presión de Kaname en el hombro cuando volvió a sentarse.

— ¡Tan parco! ¡Con lo que yo te quiero! ¿¡Qué hice mal, hijo mío?! ¡¿Dónde está el niño dulce que llegó a mí?!

— Nunca he sido dulce contigo.

Fingiendo el llanto, el director lo miró un momento. Después, volvió a quedar serio y lo siguió analizando.

— Tienes mejor aspecto que ayer, pero estás más desnutrido que Senri-san ¿es por el vínculo?

Zero se encogió de hombros.

— Puede ser… pero seguramente Shiki recibió mejor alimentación que yo. Él tenía que estar vivo hasta la luna llena…

— Rido necesita la sangre de otro Kuran para abrir los sellos completos de su magia y poder optar al control de la familia —le explicó escuetamente Takuma a Cross—. Estamos investigando cómo es exactamente el ritual y otras formas de que lo consiga, pero mataremos a Rido antes de la próxima luna nueva… nunca podrá llevarlo a cabo.

Había tanta convicción en las palabras del chico que hasta Zero creyó que eran ciertas, pero la sombra en su interior, negra y devoradora, se comía toda la esperanza que pudiera llegar a fraguar en él.

— ¿Y para qué quería a Zero? —les preguntó, muy calmado y frío el director.

— Por codicia —terminó diciendo Zero, cuando ninguno de los dos vampiros dijo nada.

— ¿Codicia?

— Quiere todo lo que Kaname haya tocado. Lo envidia y lo desea. Sabía que Kaname se había estado acostando conmigo y por eso me llevó. No era para atraerlo, no era para hacerlo sufrir… era por él, por el propio Rido que me quería allí —les dijo, sin expresión—. Necesito que me traigas la Bloody Rose, _padre_, volverá a por mí y yo no tengo poder para ahuyentarlo.

— Pero no dejará que la tomes ahora…

— No necesitas ninguna estúpida arma mientras yo esté…

Las quejas de Kaname y de Cross se cruzaron en el aire, pero Zero se mantuvo en sus trece.

— Si no la necesito, no la usaré, y si me hace daño, no la cogeré. Pero es mi pistola, el legado de mis ancestros y la cosa más segura que tengo en el mundo. Quien tenerla conmigo.

No lo esperaba, pero debió de ser bastante conciso con sus palabras, porque ningunos de los dos hombres protestó otra vez y Cross le prometió que se la traería esa misma madrugada o la noche siguiente.

Un rato después, Takuma se despidió impaciente por volver con Shiki y el director se marchó con él. En un acto de total locura, el hombre se acercó a Zero y lo abrazó como solía hacer, pero esta vez el chico no se revolvió ni trató de pegarle en la cara: no iba a rechazar un abrazo cuando se sentía tan frío y los demás tan cálidos.

— Pensé que ibas a destripar a Cross cuando me tocó… —murmuró Zero, una vez que estuvieron solos.

El vampiro lo miró fijamente con el rostro inexpresivo que había mantenido hasta entonces, el que había sido común en él para Zero los años anteriores, y volvió a sentarse en la mesa para centrarse en sus papales.

El frío dentro de Zero se extendió otra vez. Se giró asustado ¿algo había pasado corriendo a lo largo de la pared, entre las sombras de la habitación?

No. Sólo su miedo.

* * *

><p>Aish... es que el <em>love<em> es difícil cuando ha surgido de golpe y por la magia ¿eh?  
>Pero decidme ¿qué opináis? ¿Se quieren o es todo cosa del vínculo? Me lo habéis preguntado en los mensajes, pero sois muchos lectores silenciosos xD y ahora es a mi a quien pica la curiosidad jajajaja<br>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado ^^  
>¡Muchos besos y muchas gracias por leer!<p>

¡Oh! Por cierto, es verdad, algunos me mandáis los mensajes por privado. Me gusta leerlos tanto como a los reviews, pero entonces el contador no sube y mi ego no se hincha... xD no, es que me los mandan a otra carpeta que, una vez que leo, deja de darme aviso y siempre temo olvidarme de contestar alguno, así que si queréis escribirme -y sabéis que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones xD y que contesto como la charlatana que soy- casi prefiero que lo hagáis por review, porque me aparecen por capítulo y van desapareciendo a medida que contesto ¡así no se me puede olvidar ninguno!


	8. Soledad

¡Hola, chicas! Un martes más... os dejo con el capítulo.

Por favor, leed las notas finales. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

**Capítulo ocho**

**Soledad**

Se despertó solo en la inmensa cama, cubierto de sudor por el sueño agitado, con el pijama de Kaname pegado a la piel. Nervioso, miró a ambos lados, buscando alguna sombra acechándolo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la angustia lo invadió. Zero era un chico fuerte, un cazador de vampiros que había sentido el terror de la indefensión de niño. No debía asustarse.

Pero estaba muerto de miedo.

Enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas y las yemas de los dedos entre los cabellos claros. No podía seguir comportándose como un tonto. Habían pasado tres días desde que saliera de aquél calabozo. Tendría que estar totalmente recuperado. Físicamente lo estaba. Y era lo único que necesitaba: poder defenderse.

Se giró rápidamente cuando algo entró en la periferia de su visión. Al otro lado de las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón, un pequeño zorzal se había posado en la barandilla y comenzaba su canto. Zero gimió y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Las puertas de cristal permanecían siempre cerradas, porque la incertidumbre no le dejaba dormir con ellas de otro modo. De las poquísimas conversaciones que había tenido con Kaname aquellos días, esa había sido una de las más recurrentes. El vampiro apenas le hablaba, habiendo regresado al comportamiento distante y callado que Zero conocía antes del vínculo, y pasaba toda la noche fuera. Zero sabía que dormía en su cama porque las pesadillas lo despertaban tres o cuatro veces cada día y Kaname estaba junto a él.

Era al despertarse Zero asustado cuando el vampiro solía permitirse hablar con él. Lo obligaba a tumbarse otra vez y el exhumano cedía, porque normalmente no estaba seguro de si seguía dormido o ya estaba despierto, y Kaname se mantenía sentado junto a él en silencio, pero respondía a sus preguntas si las formulaba y le aseguraba que no había nada al otro lado de la habitación si lo sentía inquieto.

No le tocaba, salvo para volver a recostarlo.

Ahogado por sus pensamientos, Zero brincó en la cama y se puso de pie. Tras él, creyó que otra sombra se movía y eso fue el punto y final. No podía seguir encerrado allí, presa del miedo.

Se dirigió sin pensarlo al armario y abrió todas las puertas de golpe. Cross le había traído algunas de sus cosas, apenas un poco de ropa informal, y Zero cogió un pantalón vaquero oscuro y gustoso y una sudadera amarilla. Se vistió en un momento, sintiéndose tonto por hacerlo de espaldas al vestidor, vigilando toda la habitación, y, sin reparos, tomó la caja donde el director había guardado la Bloody Rose.

— Sólo por precaución… —murmuró.

La pistola le dio una descarga dolorosa cuando la rozó con los dedos, pero Zero apretó la mandíbula y la agarró con fuerza para guardarla en el cinturón del pantalón, oculta por la sudadera.

Se hizo crujir el cuello, torciendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y cruzó la puerta de la habitación.

Se había sentido atraído por las notas del piano y había terminado apareciendo en el salón donde el grupo de nobles estaba reunido.

Había terminado pasando el final de la noche con el pretencioso Aidou, con el divertido Kain y con la extravagante Rima Toya. Seiren y Ruka, quien tocaba el piano, apenas se habían molestado en dirigirle la palabra. Incluso había hecho con ellos la última comida de la noche, disfrutando por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, de cenar; fuera de la vigilancia y de las órdenes de Kaname.

— Ummm…

El movimiento lento de Aidou, que dejó los palillos para mirar fijamente hacia la puerta cerrada del pequeño comedor -a donde se habían movido-, no pasó desapercibida para Zero. Esforzándose en usar sus pequeñas e inestables habilidades vampíricas, trató de encontrar qué había llamado la atención del noble, aunque ya lo suponía.

La sensación de que Kaname atravesaba en esos momentos el hall de los dormitorios de la Luna, al otro lado de la puerta, le llegó como un eco lejano pero inconfundible. El vínculo, que permanecía dormido desde hacía dos días, ni siquiera se inmutó.

Los chicos regresaron al salón y Zero los acompañó, aunque su humor estaba decaído. Cuando empezaron a despedirse para dormir, se sorprendió un poco del ofrecimiento hecho a que volviera a unirse a ellos al día siguiente.

— Zero-kun no habla mucho y eso está bien. Aidou es un boca floja y Kain siempre tiene la lengua inquieta… Una compañía silenciosa es lo mejor que podemos sumarle al grupo… —le había dicho Rima mientras subían las escaleras.

Zero, sin poder evitarlo, se sintió divertido por el comentario y fue capaz de terminar de recorrer él solo el resto del pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Kaname. Incluso de pasar junto a las inmensas ventanas de corte gótico, que le permitían ver el aterrador bosque oscuro al otro lado.

Entró con cierta duda y diciéndose a sí mismo que nada horrible le esperaba al otro lado. Cualquiera de los vampiros habría notado a Rido si hubiera podido volver. Y no tuvo sentido haberse preocupado; Rido, por supuesto, no estaba allí.

De hecho, la habitación estaba vacía.

El sonido del agua de la ducha en funcionamiento era lo único que llenaba de vida el quieto lugar.

Un ramalazo de odio hacia Kaname lo recorrió. Se estaba duchando. No se había molestado en acercarse a saludar cuando volvió y ahora estaba duchándose.

La furia sin sentido lo llenó y el orgullo le dijo que se largara. El vampiro lo ignoraba, el vínculo parecía roto y él estaba siempre asustado en aquél lugar. No era su habitación, era la de Kaname, no era su cama, era la de Kaname, no era su gente, era la de Kaname… él no tenía nada allí. Debería cruzar el bosque e irse a dormir a su habitación, a su cama, junto al idiota de Cross que se alegraría por su regreso y cenaría siempre con él y con Yagari, que le revolvería el pelo y se lo tomaría enserio.

La Academia había sido su hogar, era todo lo que tenía. Debería estar allí y no lejos, en los Dormitorios de la Luna, donde todo era miedo y soledad.

Pero amanecería en tan poco tiempo… y Kaname no entendería porqué se había ido. Pensaría que era un cobarde que trataba de esconderse de Rido. Zero lo sabía porque lo conocía. Estaba viviendo en carne propia su desidia y su desprecio.

No. No podía irse sin más. Además, Kaname había cerrado un vínculo con él que tal vez se hubiera roto tras las violaciones, pero que le confería también algunas responsabilidades, entre ellas, la de permanecer al lado de Zero aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera. Y si iban a tomar una decisión así, deberían afrontarlo y Kaname debería decirle a la cara que se largara. Aunque al vampiro no iba a costarle nada hacerlo…

Con movimientos bruscos se puso el nuevo pijama que el servicio había dispuesto para él. Volvía a ser uno de Kaname y sintió otra vez la ira al tocar la tela suave.

Furioso, lo dejó sobre la mesa y sacó uno suyo, de franela gastada y al que le falta un botón, y se metió en la cama con él puesto.

No supo cómo, pero se durmió demasiado rápido y cuando se despertó, estaba cansadísimo.

Se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón y se hubiera liado con alguien a golpes. Pero al menos no se había despertado durante el día por las pesadillas. Enfurruñado, se giró en la cama para ver el espacio vacío donde Kaname parecía haber dormido, aunque él no lo había visto acostarse y ahora ya no estuviera allí.

El gran reloj pendular de la pared marcaba que eran a penas las seis de la tarde y Zero se acurrucó para volver a dormir.

Lo que Zero nunca supo fue que si no hubiera estado tan cansado, si no hubiera necesitado tanto reposo, tal vez se habría despertado cuatro o cinco minutos antes, cuando Kaname había empezado, sentado a su lado al borde de la cama, a repasarle el rostro con las yemas de los dedos, a acariciarle la nariz con los labios y a mimar con las pestañas la curva de su cuello, cuello que había besado con reverencia y anhelo antes de irse y sacarlo de su sueño al levantarse del colchón.

—… una falta imperdonable. El Consejo se pondría furioso si lo supiera.

Al otro lado de la puerta del salón los nobles hablaban exaltados. Zero, inquietantemente inseguro, ralentizó el paso y trató de escuchar antes de que notaran su presencia.

— Ruka, Kaname-sama es libre de hacer lo que quiera —dijo la voz de Ichijou—. _Es _un sangre pura. Da igual lo que otros piensen que debe o no hacer, puede hacer lo que quiera.

— ¡Pero Takuma-san! ¡Está _trabajando_ como un peón…!

Cuando ya no fue capaz de fingir que estaba acercándose sólo a la puerta, Zero se vio obligado a abrirla y la conversación se detuvo. Ante él, Ruka paseaba nerviosa sobre la gruesa alfombra, impidiendo que sus tacones resonaran contra el suelo; Aidou la observaba con atención tirado sobre el diván en el que él se había sentado la última vez, mientras Ruka y Kain ocupaban el sofá. Además, Shiki había salido de su habitación y ocupaba el exiguo sillón con Takuma.

Zero no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al ver al chico, que estaba todavía muy delgado y al que le faltaba casi la mitad del pelo, el lado izquierdo parecía haber sido arrancado.

— Zero-sama, qué sorpresa, siéntese con nosotros.

Incapaz de acostumbrarse al trato de máxima cortesía que Takuma usaba, Zero apartó un momento la mirada y asintió, buscando donde sentarse. Aidou se levantó y le ofreció su sitio.

— Eee… no hace…

— Es el lugar de Kaname-sama, está bien que lo use usted.

Incómodo, mucho más que el día anterior cuando los nobles habían parecido más accesibles, Zero se sentó muy recto en el diván y murmuró un tenue "gracias".

— Kiryu-kun… —le saludó Shiki, con voz cansada y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Takuma.

Zero asintió como respuesta y ambos se miraron atentamente durante largos minutos, hasta que parecieron entender que ninguno contaría lo que había visto padecer al otro allí. Aunque Zero tendría mucho más que perder si se supiera.

— Ayudante del presidente… ¿podemos jugar Kiryuu-kun y yo al ajedrez? —terminó murmurando el vampiro con desgana hacia Takuma. El chico rubio lo miró un poco sorprendido, pero sonrió y le pasó el tablero y la caja con las figuras que reposaban a sus pies. Shiki la tomó y se levantó con mucha pereza, estirándose sin pudor—. Vamos, Kiryuu-kun, juguemos sobre la mesa junto a la ventana.

Zero volvió a asentir y siguió al muchacho hasta el fondo de la habitación. Fue consciente de las miradas de todos sobre ellos, pero las ignoró y se sentó, otra vez, muy recto en la silla. Se había vuelto a poner su propia ropa, en un acto de rebeldía y de búsqueda personal y _Bloody Rose_ estaba oculta bajo la camisa azul celeste, enganchada en el claro pantalón vaquero.

— ¿Blancas o negras, Kiryuu-kun?

Zero, mirando el tablero fijamente, frunció el ceño con molestia:

— "Zero" está bien.

— Ummm… —Shiki no le contestó nada más, pero asintió y él mismo decidió coger las fichas blancas.

Juagaron en silencio toda la partida, escuchando a medias las conversaciones de los demás y encontrando Zero una paz tranquila que no había disfrutado en mucho tiempo.

Rima se acercó un rato a observarlos jugar y les ofreció una caja con Mikados. Shiki aceptó el dulce con mirada vaga pero se hizo con dos más antes de que la chica se fuera. Zero, en cambio, encontró un poco asqueroso el olor a chocolate.

Yuki solía oler a chocolate.

Tembló.

— Shiki —dijo suavemente la voz de Takuma, que se había colocado detrás de Rima—, han pasado dos horas y media ¿quieres seguir…?

Shiki asintió.

— No me siento cansado.

— Bostezas todo el tiempo.

El moreno le sacó la lengua a Rima y movió su pieza. Zero vio perfectamente el camino a seguir y anunció jaque en tres movimientos.

— Oh, Zero… qué interesante es esto…

Había tanta apatía en la voz del chico al decirlo que el exhumano sintió hasta ganas de reír.

Efectivamente, Zero hizo jaque mate en tres movimientos. Ichijou aplaudió su estrategia:

— Va a tener que jugar con Kaname-sama, no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda ganarle…

Con un aguijonazo en el pecho, que subió hasta su tatuaje en el cuello, Zero fue capaz de murmurar:

— Cross es un gran jugador. Ha intentado enseñarnos…

Cuanto dolor en una sola frase. Cross, que sufría por él al verlo convertirse contra su voluntad, el recuerdo de la niñez, que había sido dulce y amarga y dura, y Yuki. Yuki, a quien había matado.

— Shiki ¿seguro que estás bien?

La preocupación de Takuma era palpable en sus palabras amables. El vampiro moreno, a ojos de Zero, estaba igual de mal que hacía un rato, pero si se fijaba con mucha atención, podía ver pequeñas arrugas en torno a sus ojos, normalmente sólo invadidos por el sueño. Además, se había recostado en la silla, pero no tenía las manos en la nuca y su habitual pose aburrida y displicente. Parecía, en cambio, cansado de verdad y un poco destemplado.

— No llevo ni tres horas fuera de la cama, Ichijou-san…

— Shiki…

Bostezó sonoramente.

— Dormiré un rato en el diván. A mi primo no le importará y Zero me da su permiso… muchas gracias… —le dijo a él, como si de verdad lo hubieran hablado.

Se levantó y se dejó caer sin fuerza sobre la cara tapicería, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

— Usted también debería dormir un poco, Kiryuu-sama. Parece más recuperado que Shiki, pero eso se debe a la sangre pura en sus venas… En realidad, está tan agotado como él.

La sonrisa amable de Takuma lo enfadó por algún motivo. El rubio miraba fijamente la figura desmadejada de Shiki y un halo suave y cariñoso inundaba sus ojos.

— Puedes volver a llamarme Zero, Ichijou-kun… todos podéis. Deberíais hacerlo, de hecho —masculló, sintiéndose asqueado de sí mismo e inmerecedor de cualquier cortesía.

Con desgana, él también se puso en pie y cruzó el salón con pasos largos pero lentos, casi arrastrando tras de sí sus hombros, que se apoyaba en las manos en los bolsillos de vaquero. Les hizo un rápido gesto con la cabeza justo antes de salir y trató de escuchar el murmullo de la conversación creada a su partida, pero ningún noble abrió la boca.

Se sentía cansado y asqueado, lleno de resentimiento. Era tan… injusto y desagradable y lo llenaba tanto de furia… Allí estaba él, solo como siempre, vagando por los corredores oscuros de una gran casa, con la noche como única compañía y su miedo como conversador; y mientras, Shiki, que había sufrido algo similar a él, era reconfortado y mantenido a salvo, junto a una chimenea cálida, aunque apagada, y envuelto en sedas caras y en la conversación amena de sus amigos.

Y él, cuyo único deseo en aquél momento, su única petición, era un toque de piel con piel…

No pedía nada en concreto. No necesitaba que Kaname lo abrazara o lo besara, ni siquiera que lo mordiera, aunque había llegado a anhelar con desesperación ese trato del vampiro. Sólo un roce de manos desnudas, el toque de piel con piel… pero no tenía nada.

Lo entendía, claro, Zero no era un idiota. No necesitaba que nadie le explicara que lo que había en él, en su piel, no lo había en la de Shiki, el vampiro noble torturado por su padre. Él era un cazador de vampiros dependiente de la sangre de Kaname con quien su tío se había divertido hasta la saciedad mientras él se doblegaba bajo sus manos. Había permitido que Rido hiciera con él cosas inconcebibles y ahora pagaba el precio.

Pero la parte del vínculo que había en su cabeza no dejaba de rebelarse. Aunque el hechizo pareciera dormido y muerto y ya no reclamara la sangre ni los toques de Kaname, no dejaba de murmurarle que él se merecía algo más, que Kaname había llegado a un acuerdo con él y que debería estar compartiendo un pequeño porcentaje de su vida con Zero, porque los dos lo habían pactado.

Enfadado, dio una patada al suelo y se balanceó con las manos en los bolsillos. La Bloody Rose presionaba contra su cintura y le daba cierta seguridad en el hall oscuro. Miró hacia ambos lados y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Kaname se lo había estado diciendo durante días y él no había sabido verlo.

El vínculo estaba roto.

Todo había terminado. Él ya no necesitaba la sangre de Kaname, tal vez hasta pudiera utilizar las pastillas como los vampiros de verdad. Era libre, no tenía que estar atado a Kaname y no tenía que obligarlo a él a atarse.

Era algo tan lógico…

Sin pensarlo, giró sobre sus talones y enfiló hacia la puerta de salida. Miró un momento tras su hombro mientras cruzaba el patio, diciéndose a sí mismo que no lo hacía para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía, y por los grandes ventanales pudo ver las figuras de los nobles hablando tranquilamente en la salita.

Cuadró los hombros y terminó de pasar el patio. Le hizo un gesto al guardián al salir y se negó a dejar que el miedo lo gobernase.

No había nada en la academia. No había una figura andando justo detrás de él en el camino del bosque. Lo que se oía era el murmullo del viento entre las hojas. ¡Él había hecho aquél recorrido cientos de veces! ¡No había nada!

Un paso.

Zero se detuvo.

Había oído un paso a la derecha. Una bota contra las rocas del pasillo. No había ningún pasillo, estaba en la Academia. Pero lo había oído.

Sacó la _Bloody Rose_ y apuntó hacia los árboles de donde había venido el ruido, pero el corrientazo de dolor le hizo soltarla.

Gimió.

Estaba indefenso.

Los pasos sonaron otra vez. Se acercaban.

Ciego de miedo echó a correr saliéndose del camino. El camino no era seguro, todos podían verle y él no podía ver a nadie. No. Necesitaba ser más listo.

La _Bloody Rose_ daba tumbos tras él, atada a su pantalón por la cadena de hierro. La _Bloody Rose_ que lo había traicionado.

Corrió sin rumbo durante algunos minutos, hasta que el cansancio que aparecía y desaparecía en su cuerpo hizo que trastabillase y tuviera que agarrarse al tronco de un árbol. Se dejó caer agarrado a él y se acurrucó a sus pies. Incapaz de hacer algo más que cerrar fuertemente los ojos y desear que toda aquella pesadilla terminara.

Se estaba yendo. Zero estaba alejándose de los Dormitorios de la Luna. Kaname lo podía sentir a través del vínculo, que clamaba furioso y desatendido en todo momento, persiguiendo a Kaname como una sombra de dolor omnipresente.

Pero estaba bien que doliera, le recordaba a Kaname dónde había fallado. Era su penitencia mientras esperaba a que Zero mejorara.

Aun así, Zero no podía huir.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Tenían un vínculo!

La ira lo recorrió y antes de darse cuenta se había abalanzado hacia el bosque, saltando grandes distancias para atraparlo antes de que, siquiera, _creyera _que _podía_ escapar de él.

Kaname había cometido el error de dejar que Rido se lo llevara y de no haber sido capaz de encontrarlo antes, pero Zero no podía dejarlo. Era suyo. El vínculo hacía que fuera suyo. Kaname jamás iba a volver a estar solo porque Zero estaría para siempre con él. Para siempre.

Estrechó los ojos y dos árboles estallaron cuando saltó a sus ramas. No le importó. Seiren había quedado atrás, en la muralla, revisando las labores de fortalecimiento de la entrada. Podía ser destructivo sin que nadie le temiera.

Nadie salvo Zero, a quien iba a encerrar bajo llave, sobre quien iba a dejar que el vínculo drenase todo su poder, obligándolo por siempre a mantenerse a su lado.

Llegó a él antes de darse cuenta, lo alcanzó entre el bosque, a menos de doscientos metros de la entrada a los Dormitorios de la Luna. De pronto, se sintió frío y la ira le carcomió por dentro, guardándose en su interior y estrujándole el corazón ¿por qué quería huir?

— Ibas a irte… —dijo, casi por el simple hecho de exponerlo.

— ¡No! ¡No! Yo… yo iba…

Desde el suelo, en posición fetal, Zero levantó la vista buscando la manera de explicarse. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y grandes y la nariz roja.

A Kaname le faltó un latido.

Lo quería tanto y estaba llorando en el suelo de tierra… Con dos pasos largos llegó junto a él y lo obligó a levantarse hasta encerrarlo en sus brazos con fuerza, dejando que Zero apoyara la frente contra su hombro, aguantando el llanto nervioso e histérico.

— Claro que ibas a irte —le aseguró, la ira olvidada y la calma en su voz—, pero ahora no te irás.

Las manos de Zero se levantaron y agarraron con fuerza la chaqueta de Kaname al rodearlo en un abrazo abierto y distante que significó más de lo que ninguno podía esperar. Kaname cerró los ojos y suspiró, inhalando la menta a la que siempre parecía oler Zero.

En algún momento se separaron y entraron de nuevo juntos en los Dormitorios de la Luna.

* * *

><p>¿Qué? ¿Quién se lo esperaba? ¿Qué pensáis? Esta escena del final, Zero aterrorizado y Kaname siendo duro, lleva esperando a ser escrita desde el segundo capítulo. Sabía, claro, que tenía que esperar, pero... ¡por fin está aquí! Creo que al final no es tan impactante como la imaginaba y que queda un poco coja, pero espero que os haya gustado y que empiece a aclarar cómo funciona el Vínculo.<br>Es decir, Zero lleva sin sentir el vínculo un montón de tiempo, sin embargo... ¡Kaname lo tiene encima de él a cada paso! ¿por qué será? jujuju a lo mejor alguien está incumpliendo parte de lo acordado -intercambio de sangre- y el vínculo está avisándolo... ¿quién sabe?  
>Otra escena que quería haber contado antes es la de la relación de Takuma y Shiki y el contraste con la de Kaname y Zero... son carácteres tan distitnos...<p>

Ahora, en otro orden de cosas... chicas, aunque tengo la intención de seguir actualizando los martes los capítulos que queden, voy a empezar un voluntariado y es posible que mis horarios de escritura se resientan. Tal vez algunas sabréis que además de esta historia estoy publicando otra: _Regreso al único lugar feliz_ del fandom de XMen y no quiero poner una sobre la otra.  
>¿Quiere decir esto que el fic se queda aquí? NOOOO es justo para deciros lo contrario: si un martes no veis actualización, no lo deis por abandonado. Y ni siquiera es seguro que me vaya a retrasar xD es sólo para prevenir.<p>

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y que me contéis lo que os ha parecido ^^

¡Muchos besos!


	9. Accidente

¡Hola chicas!  
>Como avisé de que podría tardar, me siento un poco menos culpable por retrasarme nueve días... de todas maneras, tengo que deciros que ha sido ajeno a mis nuevos compromisos en el voluntariado u.u desgraciadamente tengo que hacer frente a algunos imprevistos de última hora y me han quitado mucho más tiempo del que pensaba...<p>

**¡Pero volviendo al fic y a cosas más alegres...! **Habíamos dejado la hisotira en un empalagoso momento -mentira- entre Zero y Kaname. Después del dolor, el miedo y la soledad, Zero se había atrevido a salir de la habitación y pasó un par de días con los Nobles amigos de Kaname. En la última tarde con ellos, pudo ver el trato entre Shiki y Takuma, un preocupado rubio, constantemente junto al otro y atento a su estado físico y mental. Dándose cuenta del distanciamiento de Kaname y sin notar ya el Vínculo entre ellos, Zero decidió regresar a los dormitorios del Sol, donde Cross volvería a acogerlo bajo su ala sin importarle las obscenidades que Rido hubiera hecho con él.  
>Al poco de salir, Zero pierde la entereza, asustado del mundo a su alrededor y en mitad de un ataque de pánico busca refugio en el corazón del bosque, donde cree que será más difícil de encontrar. Kaname llega a él al poco tiempo, dejando entrever que está constantemente atento a sus acciones; está enfadado y el Vínculo ruge lleno de ira por el intento de abandono aunque sólo Kaname parece oírlo. Es entonces cuanto...<p>

_... a Kaname le faltó un latido._

_Lo quería tanto y estaba llorando en el suelo de tierra… Con dos pasos largos llegó junto a él y lo obligó a levantarse hasta encerrarlo en sus brazos con fuerza, dejando que Zero apoyara la frente contra su hombro, aguantando el llanto nervioso e histérico._

_— Claro que ibas a irte —le aseguró, la ira olvidada y la calma en su voz—, pero ahora no te irás._

_Las manos de Zero se levantaron y agarraron con fuerza la chaqueta de Kaname al rodearlo en un abrazo abierto y distante que significó más de lo que ninguno podía esperar. Kaname cerró los ojos y suspiró, inhalando la menta a la que siempre parecía oler Zero._

_En algún momento se separaron y entraron de nuevo juntos en los Dormitorios de la Luna._

**Capítulo nueve**

**Accidente**

Zero bebió de Kaname antes de que ambos se acostaran a dormir. Al estar tan cansado y todavía aterrado, apenas pudo decepcionarse por que el vampiro se negara a beber de él. Además, el vínculo tiró por primera vez en días y lo arrastró a dejarse consolar incluso cuando fue de nuevo consciente de sí mismo y se sintió un poco avergonzado por su temor.

Aunque trató de culpar totalmente al vínculo, un resquicio de sinceridad en Zero le hizo aceptar que había extrañado la cercanía sosegada y envolvente de Kaname y su olor a madera seca y a canela fuerte.

Se acostaron pronto, antes del amanecer, cada uno a un lado de la cama y con los pijamas perfectamente colocados: Kaname en el suyo de seda color perla y Zero en el gastado de algodón azul. Era estúpido porque, incluso los días anteriores, Kaname se había cernido sobre él con afán acaparador, cubriendo su espalda y sus hombros con su cuerpo del mismo tamaño, oprimiéndolo contra el colchón y sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, y ahora que por fin se habían _visto_, mantenían casi un metro de distancia.

En aquél momento sí que pudo ser el vínculo el culpable, porque Zero no fue consciente de que había extendido la mano hasta que ésta tocó la de Kaname en la mitad del colchón. Cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, Zero dio un suspiro involuntario y se durmió. Kaname se colocó de lado, apretó un poco el agarre y el sueño se lo llevó también.

Tal vez por la simpleza de aquél dormir, el despertar fue tan improvisado y brusco. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de preverlo y los pilló tan de sorpresa como si hubieran sido simples humanos.

El sol estaba en pleno apogeo cuando los ventanales del balcón estallaron. El rosetón de la cúspide gótica salió disparado hacia adelante y se clavó con fuerza en la pared. Desde el piso de abajo y otras habitaciones les llegaron también los sonidos de los cristales y las paredes rotas.

Zero se incorporó y giró sobre la cama, hasta quedar parapetado al otro lado, agachado tras el colchón. Instintivamente, su mano buscó la Bloody Rose, pero ésta descansaba en la mesita de noche, que había salido volando y se había estrellado contra el suelo.

Una mano le tocó el hombro y Zero se tensó. Kaname estaba sentado todavía en la cama, bajo las mantas, y miraba fijamente entre el polvo de los escombros y la luz fuerte del sol, buscando a su atacante.

— Hay demasiados vampiros para ser medio día —le dijo, sin mirarlo—. No te expongas al sol, todavía eres demasiado joven.

Zero no contestó. El instinto de ataque se estaba entremezclando con el miedo y las manos le temblaban, agarradas a la ropa de cama e incapaces de soltarse de su protección; continuaba patéticamente agachado, escuchando los golpes, los gritos y los pasos que se oían en el resto de la mansión, pero no podía moverse. Y no quería que Kaname lo hiciera tampoco. Allí estaba bien, tranquilo y sin mirarlo, pero con una manos sobre su hombro tenso.

— Rido está en la entrada, las defensas no le dejan pasar…

— Rido-sama sólo quiere verte, onii-chan.

El ácido del vómito subió por la garganta de Zero al escuchar aquella voz. Blanco como el papel, elevó la vista y sus ojos fueron heridos por la luz del sol. No obstante, bajo ella, vio la figura recortada de Yuki.

La nueva Yuki de larguísimo cabello.

La Yuki que él creía haber matado.

— Yuki…

El susurro de Kaname fue acompañado por el rozar de las sábanas al ser apartadas y por la pérdida de la mano fuerte en el hombro de Zero. El vampiro se puso en pie y rodeó la cama, dejando a Zero todavía en su lugar.

— Has despertado.

— No gracias a ti —le espetó la chica, que agarraba a Artemis—, aunque mamá te _suplicó_ que me despertaras llegado el momento.

— El momento todavía no había llegado, Yuki, tu inocencia debía ser preservada un tiempo…

— ¡El momento llegó cuando te pusiste tan caliente como para tirarte a Zero! —gruñó. Tratando de no perder la cabeza, Yuki agitó su larga melena y respiró hondo. Cuando volvió a hablar, parecía la chica amistosa que siempre había sido—. No pasa nada, onii-chan… sea como sea, Rido-sama me ha despertado y he entendido lo difícil que ha sido todo este tiempo para ti. Eres muy valiente, onii-chan.

Kaname no dijo nada, simplemente se detuvo a tres metros de ella y la observó con los bazos cruzados, en una pose elegante y atenta con su pijama de seda color perla.

— Ven, onii-chan —dijo Yuki, extendiendo una mano hacia él y sonriéndole con los ojos plácidamente estrechados—. El tío Rido no tomará represalias si aceptamos el trato que nuestros padres rechazaron. Nos casaremos como ellos habían planeado, como siempre quisimos.

— Siempre has sido muy guapa, Yuki, incluso como humana. Estás preciosa ahora —le dijo con voz grabe, pero sin aceptar su mano. —La chica abrió los ojos y se rio, azorada—. Pero no voy a unirme a Rido, Yuki. Nuestro tío mató a padre y a madre, tal vez no lo recuerdes todavía con claridad, pero sólo deseo su muerte.

— ¡Onii-chan! ¡Papá y mamá fueron malos con Rido-sama! Nosotros no tenemos por qué seguir con esa rivalidad y sus problemas. ¿Es que no quieres casarte conmigo y vivir feliz para siempre? Rido-sama se hará cargo del clan y nosotros crearemos una familia y disfrutaremos de sus visitas…

El vínculo empezó a tironear desde la nuca de Zero hacia Kaname, despierto por primera vez en días. Yuki no dejaba de decirle que debían casarse y el vampiro, simplemente, la miraba con cariño. Impulsado por su fuerza, Zero se puso lentamente de pie y se apoyó en el pilar de madera que sostenía el dosel, ocultándose del sol pero apareciendo tras Kaname a la vista de Yuki.

— ¡Oh! —la expresión alegre y cándida de la chica calló de su cara, deslizándose a lo largo de su piel perfecta y amargándole la comisura de los labios—. ¿Por qué sigue éste aquí, onii-chan…? ¿lo mantienes a tu lado? ¿Zero no te ha contado lo que… hizo?

A sus espaldas, Zero sólo pudo percibir que el vampiro inclinaba la cabeza y seguía mirando a su hermana. Su pose no varió.

— Yuki, no vayas por ahí, porque no vas a ganar y yo me voy a poner furioso.

Con asombro en la expresión, Yuki se inclinó hacia adelante y gritó:

— ¿¡Qué no siga por ahí?! ¡Kaname! ¡Intentó matarme!

Sus palabras entonces sí parecieron alterar al vampiro, tal y como Zero había temido. Kaname estaba esperando algún insulto por lo ocurrido con Rido y aquello lo había pillado por sorpresa.

— ¿Matarte?

— ¡Trató de partirme el cuello con una cadena! ¡¿Cómo puedes compartir cama con él?!

— E-ella que-quería…

— ¡Me dejó encerrada en una celda fría y la cadena todavía ahogándome, Kaname!

— Dijo que p-podría salir si…

— ¡Y robó la liga de mis medias cuando estaba inconsciente!

— N-no es…

Zero intentaba explicarse, asustado por las palabras de Yuki y las emociones negativas que sentía a través del vínculo. Dio dos pasos trémulos y de algún modo tuvo el valor suficiente para poner una mano en el brazo de Kaname, buscando una mirada del vampiro que le permitiera explicarse.

Sabía que debería estar mostrándose firme y seguro, pero Zero ya nunca se sentía a salvo.

— ¡Es cierto, monstruo! ¡Ah! ¡Voy a matarte, maldito puto!

Yuki gritó hacia el cielo y se abalanzó sobre Zero, pasando junto a Kaname. El vampiro, no obstante, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella con su fuerza sobrehumana hasta estamparla contra las puertas del armario, que crujieron y se astillaron.

— No vamos a casarnos, Yuki, jamás. Tengo un vínculo con Zero y no se va a romper y… —Kaname dudó un momento, casi frente con frente a Yuki, pero continuó con voz dura—. Y aunque no fuera así yo nunca traicionaría a nuestros padres haciendo tratos con Rido…

— ¡No es un trato! ¡Es justicia! ¡Padre no lo aceptó porque era un envidioso! Y madre… ¡madre sólo se dejó llevar! Le faltaba carácter…

Apretando con más fuerza los brazos bajo sus manos, Kaname masculló:

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de ellos? No sé qué crees recordar, Yuki, pero madre era una mujer dulce y decidida y padre tenía el talante de un caballero.

— Si hubiera sido así, habrían aceptado el acuerdo de Rido-sama.

— ¿Qué acuerdo? —le preguntó su hermano con sospecha.

Yuki bufó y, pese a su posición, levantó la nariz al contestar.

— Rido-sama propuso que madre y padre se casaran como había sido acordado y dieran herederos plenamente Kuran. Él visitaría a madre y yacería con ella cuando lo deseara ¡era su derecho! ¡Padre no le dejó y sabía cuánto la deseaba!

Con un gesto brusco, Kaname la soltó y retrocedió dos pasos. Pudo ser por casualidad, pero Zero fue totalmente cubierto por el cuerpo del vampiro.

— Nuestro tío atemorizaba a madre. Ella nunca habría permitido tal trato.

— ¡Porque padre la había convencido! ¡Tú no lo entiendes, Kaname! ¡Rido-sama es…! —Yuki se puso en pie y sonrió vagamente, como perdida en un buen recuerdo—. Kaname ¡nosotros podemos ser tan felices si aceptamos el trato que les ofreció! Tú y yo estaríamos casados y tendríamos tantos bellos hijos como deseáramos… y Rido-sama se encargaría de todos los problemas de la familia. Cuando el estrés fuera mucho, él vendría a visitarnos, jugaría con los niños, charlaría contigo y ese amanecer él y yo… hasta podríamos estar los tres juntos, Kaname, toda la familia Kuran en una sola cama, unida más que nunca ¿sabes cuanta fuerza daría eso a nuestro clan, cuanta magia se activaría gracias a nuestras noches de placer?

Yuki hablaba mirándolo fijamente, con Artemis arrastrada por el suelo y el vestido de brocado negro revuelto.

Zero la miraba tras la espalda de Kaname y no la reconocía. Estaba lúcida, pero tenía la misma sonrisa depredadora que había tenido en el calabozo. Además, el poder se arremolinaba en torno a ella en girones y el pelo le hondeaba bajo la luz del sol.

Sintió un escalofrío.

Si Kaname iba a contestar algo, no pudieron saberlo. Tras el lapso de silencio que dejaron sus palabras, una fuerte explosión recorrió los cimientos del edificio. Los tres parecían haber olvidado que se encontraban en mitad de un ataque y apartaron a la vez la vista unos de otros, clavándola instintivamente en un punto impreciso del suelo, bajo el cual había sucedido la detonación.

La presencia de Rido se extendió como un terremoto desde aquél punto hasta los rincones más ocultos de los Dormitorios. Zero sintió que se mareaba.

— No vas a aceptar… —murmuró Yuki de pronto.

— No.

— ¡No vas a aceptar!

Kaname no se molestó en contestar y continuó quieto, con su pose tranquila y los brazos cruzados frente a Zero.

— ¡Es por él! ¡Es por él! ¡Tenías que aceptar! ¡Lo harías si no fuera por él! —gritó, agarrando por fin a Artemis con fuerza— ¡Él intentó matarme y no has hecho nada! ¡Nada! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo!

Nuevamente, se abalanzó sobre Zero, pero esta vez con Artemis en lo alto. Kaname tomó el mango del arma, que no trató de electrocutarlo, e impidió que bajara. Yuki tiró con fuerza de él y la soltó, la blandió otra vez y trató de dañar un costado de Zero.

— ¡Yuki! ¡Pajarito! ¡Ven, que estamos jugando aquí!

La voz de Rido llegó a ellos clara, siniestra y sobrenatural y detuvo el ataque de Yuki, igual que congeló a Zero. La vampiresa lo miró un momento con profundo odio y se dio la vuelta sin mirar a Kaname. Cruzó la habitación y saltó por el balcón.

Abajo hubo un alarido y Kaname empezó a moverse.

Por inercia, sintiendo que el umbral de su miedo estaba siendo sobrepasado, Zero lo siguió y los dos se vistieron en menos de un par de segundos. Con manos temblorosas, Zero cogió la Bloody Rose del suelo y apretó los dientes ante su descarga. Se estaba levantando cuando Kaname se colocó junto a él y lo atrajo a un apretadísimo abrazo que mezcló sus cabellos.

— Voy a matar a Rido aunque sea lo último que haga —le dijo, apretando cada palabras—. Necesito que te quedes cerca de mí en todo momento, no podré concentrarme en nada si no sé dónde estás con él tan cerca.

Zero asintió y, en un impulso, con la sien apoyada en la de Kaname, le dijo:

— No intenté matarla… la cadena se enredó y ella saltó hacia atrás, yo est-taba tirando…

Kaname apretó las manos sobre el jersey que Zero se había puesto.

— Si ella estaba en casa de Rido, deberías haber deseado matarla. Por mi habría estado bien.

Zero se rio amargamente.

— ¿Qué hemos hecho al invocar este vínculo, Kuran? ¿En qué nos hemos convertido… en qué hemos convertido a los demás?

El vampiro no le contestó, pero Zero lo sintió suspirar antes de soltarlo y pasar junto a él para salir por la puerta, rumbos a la entrada de la Academia, donde parecía estar dándose la batalla.

— No te alejes de mí.

Atravesaron el camino acompañados de Seiren, que les había aguardado junto a las escaleras, atenta por si las cosas se ponían feas en la habitación, y les había comunicado que la primera ofensiva, la de vampiros tan débiles que habían podido llegar a los Dormitorios sin ser detectados, había sido fulminantemente derrotada en pocos minutos. Después, aquellos nobles más fieles a Kaname habían corrido en tropel a las puertas de la Academia, cuyas defensas estaban siendo atacadas.

— Sólo Rido o Yuki podrán tirarlas —había dicho Kaname—. Son las barreras de un sangre-pura… si no encuentran el error, ni siquiera un grupo de nobles juntos podrá hacerlo.

Zero no dijo nada y echó a correr con ellos, pero las quejas de Aidou y Ruka tuvieron sentido en su cabeza: "_trabajando como un peón_" había dicho la vampiresa… Kaname había estado creando otras defensas para la Academia.

— ¿Dónde está Shiki? —preguntó, sorprendido por no haberlo pensado antes.

Seiren no le contestó inmediatamente, primero buscó la mirada de Kaname, que asintió.

— Shiki-kun decidió acudir al encuentro de su padre, pese a las advertencias de Toya-kun e Ichijou-kun.

Zero frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada más.

Llegaron a la bifurcación del camino un momento después y seis niveles E se abalanzaron sobre ellos envueltos en una neblina oscura. Zero ni siquiera llegó a tocar a alguno. Cuatro desaparecieron en el aire a un par de metros, Seiren interceptó a uno y Kaname le arrancó el corazón al otro sin miramientos, apenas deteniendo el paso.

— Así es como sobreviven a la luz… —masculló el sangre pura.

Al terminar de girar el recodo, la batalla que escuchaban se presentó ante ellos más encarnizada de lo que Zero estaba esperando.

Los nobles de la academia luchaban contra otros vampiros, algunos también nobles, y los cuerpos se convertían en volutas de polvo esporádicamente. Había sangre y gritos por todas partes y los poderes de los nobles dejaban su huella en forma de grandes bloques de hielo, de llamaradas que no se extinguían y de lluvias de escombros.

Pero lo que llamó inmediatamente la atención de Zero fue el epicentro de todo aquello. Rido Kuran se encontraba luchando contra Cross y su larga katana en el centro de un gran pentagrama dibujado en el suelo.

— Las barreras todavía están activas por eso ellos son más lentos y menos poderosos —le dijo Kaname, tomándolo del brazo justo antes de entrar en la contienda—. Querría que jamás tuvieras que volver a acércate a él, pero… —Kaname le miraba fijamente a los ojos, y Zero volvió a notar que estaba inquieto—. Tienes que venir conmigo, no puedo perderte de vista. No puedo.

Estrechando los ojos, Zero escondió la mirada bajo su flequillo y masculló:

— Estoy recuperado y armado, Kuran, y tengo intención de matar a Rido con mis propias manos si puedo.

Era una mentira. O lo había sido antes de haberla dicho en alto, porque en cuanto lo hizo, Zero supo que sólo había un adversario en aquella batalla para él: Rido Kuran, a quien temía con cada gota de sangre.

Kaname no pareció creerle, pero tampoco dijo mucho más.

— Conseguiré su cabeza —aseguró.

Dieron dos pasos y quedaron a la vista de todos. Fueron inmediatamente atacados.

Seguramente los nobles que combatían junto a Rido tenían instrucciones, porque ninguno abandonó la pelea que mantenía contra los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna para interceptarlos. Sí lo hicieron los Niveles E y los Niveles C, y Zero retomó parte de su confianza cuando atravesó el pecho de un hombre adulto de cara desquiciada con la mano y le extrajo el corazón. Trataba de mantener su talante frío y se preguntaba de dónde estaba sacando la entereza para no huir, porque la mera presencia de Rido -todavía a varios metros- le había puesto el corazón en la boca y adormecido la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Dos pasos por delante de él, Kaname evaporaba en bolitas brillantes a los vampiros sin apenas mirarlos, casi como si se desvanecieran a su paso.

Estaban tan sólo a siete u ocho metros de Rido cuando la voluntad de Zero flaqueó por primera vez. Se giró para rasgar el cuello de un nivel E y el brillo de la katana de Cross bajo la luz del sol atrajo inevitablemente toda su atención.

— ¡Lucha, lucha, cazador redimido! —se reía Rido— ¿o debería hablarte en plural?

— No puedo perdonarte lo que les has hecho a mis niños, a mis hijos. Eres el peor de los monstruos, una aberración —le dijo el hombre, con su desacostumbrada seriedad, realizando una cinta increíblemente armoniosa con el filo de la hoja y alcanzándolo en un brazo—. Has dañado a Zero y has… has destrozado a Yuki.

Zero gritó y corrió hacia ellos, sintiendo en sus venas el conocido pánico a que Rido desvelara algo de lo ocurrido. Nadie debía saberlo. Nadie lo sabría nunca.

Estaba demasiado lejos.

— ¿Dañado y destrozada? ¡Pero si les hice lo mismo a los dos! Y los dos lo disfrutaron, aunque cada uno a su manera…

— Maldito…

Zero no llegó a oír la maldición del director, porque una vampiresa apareció ante él y, con un chasquido de dedos, hizo aparecer una sombra entre ambos. Al atravesarla, Zero se dio cuenta de que había aparecido casi dos metros más atrás.

Una mano enganchó su brazo.

— Te dije que no te separaras.

— Rido… —protestó.

— Vamos a por él.

Kaname extendió la mano, pero la vampiresa había invocado nuevamente una sombra frente a ellos y fue el hombro de Zero el que estalló. Kaname rugió y se preparó para abalanzarse sobre la mujer y su portal.

— Yo me ocupare, Kaname-Sama.

Seiren recuperó un cuchillo del pecho de un vampiro junto a ellos y se giró. Intercambió una mirada con Kaname y pasó frente a ellos, que tuvieron que girarse para frenar a cuatro vampiros. A pocos metros, Zero vio que Shiki y Rima enfrentaban a cinco con buen tino y se preguntó dónde estaban exactamente el resto de los nobles más cercanos a Kaname y porqué Takuma no estaba junto al moreno.

Dos vampiros saltaron sobre Zero, que los esquivó con una cinta y atrapó a uno por la cabeza. Eran niveles C, así que pudo apretar con fuerza y romperle el cuello de un movimiento brusco a la mujer. El otro, un hombre musculoso, se abalanzó sobre él y le desgarró el hombro con las uñas duras y cristalinas. Giraron sobre el suelo de tierra dos veces antes de que Zero se impusiera y le diera dos puñetazos en la cara que lo atontaran. Iba a darle el golpe de gracia cuando el vampiro se desintegró bajo su cuerpo.

Al levantar la cabeza, vio a Kaname mirándolo de refilón. Zero se levantó de un salto y se le unió, terminando con el último vampiro. Juntos se giraron para unirse a Siren en la pelea con la vampiresa de los portales, pero ninguna de las dos estaba ya en su camino.

— ¿Dónde…? —comenzó Zero a decir.

La risa horripilante de Rido llenó el aire de pronto y la contienda se detuvo en casi todas partes. Se oyó a Takuma gritar un quedo y triste "Cross".

Hombro con hombro a Kaname, Zero se giró y volvió a enfocar la vista en el pentagrama dibujado en el suelo. De pie, en su centro, Rido reía cubierto de sangre. Takuma estaba en una de las puntas de la estrella, pero miraba a congojado el suelo pues allí, sobre el polvo marrón de la tierra, Cross se convulsionaba en espasmos de sangre.

— ¡Director!

Antes de que ni siquiera Zero pudiera reaccionar, una figura salió corriendo desde detrás de las robustas puertas de la tapia. La batalla volvió a darse, de pronto endurecida y con el ánimo levantado en los seguidores de Rido Kuran.

— Rido…

Zero sintió un ramalazo de poder y odio a través del vínculo. Fue tan fuerte que acalló durante unos instantes cualquier dolor o preocupación propia. Después, se detuvo cuando Kaname comenzó a andar hacia su tío con pasos firmes y pesados, y entonces Zero jadeó y corrió a su par, con las manos temblando en anhelo por socorrer a Cross.

El largo pelo del director caía por su espalda y se estaba llenando del barro que la sangre formaba con la tierra. Yacía de bruces fuera del pentagrama, pero todavía convulsionaba.

La única persona amiga lo suficientemente cerca de él era Takuma, pero el vampiro se había vuelto a abalanzar sobre Rido y luchaba con éste sin darle tregua.

— ¡Director! —llamó Zero, sin pensar en las consecuencias de hacerse presente ante Rido, con la esperanza de mantener al hombre cerca del mundo de los vivos hasta poder alcanzarlo. Cruzar aquellos pocos metros parecía la travesía del Sahara Oriental— ¡Director!

Se tiró sobre el cuerpo del hombre, siendo vagamente consciente de que Kaname intercambiaba unas palabras con su tío y de un golpe seco a su izquierda. Con poco cuidado giró el cuerpo, que cayó a plomo, y buscó los ojos del cazador.

— Zero…

Su nombre fue un alivio tal, que creyó que se mareaba. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente.

— Te has hecho un chico muy guapo, Zero…

Y se le heló la sangre.

— Y eres tan responsable… No deberías ser tan responsable. Te tienes que reír. Sí. Debes reír mucho.

— No… —murmuró como una súplica, tomando con cuidado la cara de Cross entre sus manos y elevándola hasta colocarse su cabeza en el regazo—. Por favor, no…

— Es verdad… está bien que seas resp-ponsable. Es m-mejor que ser un viejo loco —le sonrió, con fallos en la voz.

— No…

Los ojos de Zero se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentía a Kaname cerca, a su derecha, pero nada más. La batalla se había convertido en un irreal ruido de fondo y el sol en su nuca había dejado de picar, aunque ahora era un vampiro y llevaba doliéndole desde que abandonó los Dormitorios de la Luna.

— Eres mi orgullo, Z-Zero… la muest-tra de mis ideales, el cu-cumplimiento de mis deseos… el hi-hijo que hubi-biera qu-erido. M-mejor que el que hubier-ra te-tenido…

Los ojos de Corss se cerraron lentamente con las palabras todavía saliendo de sus labios y ya no volvieron a abrirse. El temblor agónico de su cuerpo se detuvo y cayó desmadejado entre los brazos de Zero, sobre sus piernas. No había paz en su rostro.

Zero no supo cuánto tiempo mantuvo aquella posición. A su alrededor ya no había nada más que frío y la presencia de Kaname enfrentándose con Rido.

Rido.

El sol parecía azul, frío y muerto, cuando se levantó y dejó tras de sí el cuerpo del que había sido su padre. Las figuras de los demás vampiros empezaron a formarse otra vez a su alrededor, pero eran lejanas, lentas y borrosas. Sin importancia.

Kaname y Rido estaban a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea. Todo lo gritaba en los cuerpos de ambos, inclinados hacia el otro y con los colmillos siniestros mostrándose bajo la luz del sol.

Sin importarle nada, ajeno a todo, Zero pasó junto a Kaname y sacó la _Bloddy Rose_.

Disparó.

Él no fue consciente, pero el mundo pareció encogerse alrededor de la bala que había disparado, como si tirase de cada elemento hacia sí, poseedora de su propia órbita gravitatoria. El sonido desapareció. No era silencio. Los colores cambiaron del rojo al azul y del azul al amarillo.

Entonces la bala impactó en el pecho de Rido y todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>No. No voy a decir nada sobre el capítulo. Ni hablar. Todo ha sido dicho xD<p>

¡Espero todos vuestros comentarios! ¿Quién se lo esperaba? Jujujuju

¡Muchos besos! Nos leeremos en cuanto termine el siguiente capítulo salvo... salvo que lo termine antes del martes -improbable- por que no actualizaré antes xD ¡a ver si vuelvo a reenganchar el ritmo!


End file.
